


In an Angel's Nest

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angels Are Weird, Angels Caring, Baby Angels, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Love, Family Feels, Fledglings, Gen, Grace Sharing, Healing, Humans Becoming Angels, Little!Dean, Little!Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parental Castiel, Parental Gabriel, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Sam Needs A Hug, Soul healing, Team as Family, adults behaving like children, daddy!Gabriel, daddy!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 69,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the apocalypse over and Earth back to normal it's up to Gabriel to bring Sam out of the cage and set his siblings straight. Humans were supposed to be watched over by the angels and now Gabe intends to make sure it happens. To help jumpstart this Gabriel rings a special bell in heaven and whoops now he and Cas are feeling suddenly over-protective of the Winchesters. Can the two angels talk the brothers into giving their souls a break and a chance to heal? Even if it means depending on a couple of celestial beings like little kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375636) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



Heaven was a mess and Raphael had tried to take control of everything. The only thing that saved the angels was that Gabriel appeared shocking the host of heaven so completely that it left the other archangel stunned to silence. 

 Castiel was surprised and without a word approached his brother fearlessly. "You let Sam sacrifice himself!" The dark haired vessel bore a look of anger while the Grace within was conflicted between hope and rage. 

"Whoa Cassie hold it, before you say anything more I already remedied poor Sammy. He and Dean are shouting such brotherly profanities at each other."

Cas cocked his head to the side and stared at Gabe. "You rescued Sam?" Cas was suddenly grateful because now he could put an end to seeking out a way to do just that. "Why?" 

Gabe shrugged. "Felt like I owed him for all that guilt." He turned back to Raphael and grinned. "I think it's time heaven starts behaving like it was meant to." 

The other angels gathering around looked surprised. Michael's word had been law for a long time. "Yeah I know you all think we're supposed to just hang out and ignore Earth. Wrong." Gabe sighed heavily looking at his siblings pleadingly. "Spent some time with humanity and I'm going to reinstate the old rules."

Gasps all around. Castiel blinked and tried not to tilt his head in confusion. 

"That's right. We're on Earth patrol again! Humans aren't supposed to be left to their own devices all the time. We abandoned them because we disobeyed God's orders to love them." There was a guilty pause, how many angels had been found holding contempt for the race? Hadn't God asked them to look after his weaker creation?

"And to help with that I'm going to-" Raphael cut him off. 

"Who made you our leader? You've been gone for far too long Gabriel. I should be in charge of Heaven." The two brothers looked at each other intently. 

"I left to escape the pain of watching Micheal and Lucifer fight. Yes it was selfish and cowardly, but I see my errors and now it's time to man up and run things how our Father wanted us to." 

There were murmurs and nods.  Startled angels came to watch as Gabriel and Raphael stood facing each other. "And by the way Dad's not dead, he just wants a break from all of us, our quibbling and disobedience has really hurt him."

That got Heaven's attention. God wasn't dead like Raphael claimed? Gabe smirked because he had known that little bit of info would sway the younger angels in his favor. Hope was like a drug.  You could keep using it to your advantage as long as you gave just enough and had some semblance of progress to keep it up.

"Is he returning?" Came the pleading question of numerous voices. 

"I can't say, I hope he will if we can start to act like angels and less like overindulged children."

And that was the real point he was making. They had all been acting like children rampant on the playground with no supervision. That ended today because Gabe could see all the losses heaven had suffered in the fighting. 

Without a word he reached over to a bell and stilled it, the echoing ring suddenly silenced and Heaven knew the fighting was over. Time for calmer days. Gabe wasn't particularly fond of duking it out. He preferred tricks and payback, but bloodshed had never suited the messenger of God. He eyed the other bells, many had been silent for so long. In the back of the row, stuffed away to hide it was a bell that Gabriel knew had only been rung twice in all of history.

The bell was smaller than the war and prophecy bells and shone with a warm coppery glow. It had beautiful Enochian sigils carved into it and a simple cord to pull. Gabriel gripped this rope and looked at his brethren. Some, like Raphael, made a disgusted face, others who seemed to recall what the bell meant looked at him eagerly. "Gabriel!" Raphael growled. "Do not!"

That was all it took for the Trickster in him to come out grinning and he yanked the rope tightly. The peal it made was crisp and clear and reverberated through the Grace of every angel. It had been left alone by Michael and Raphael over the centuries, only an archangel could ring the bells that signaled the changing of a season for Heaven. But the seasons weren't like Earth's these were seasons of war or peace, of prophecy or reflection. The bell that was now echoing had been the bell of renewal and that meant the acquisition of fledglings.

It was time to replace their decimated numbers. Though a good majority of the angels who had died were too stubborn and foolish to be of much use. The only problem was that angels didn't procreate. Instead the angels who felt so inclined would take a willing human under wing and care for them as though a child. This along with the transference of Grace and patience would change said human into an angel over time.  Angels all over the world felt the sudden pull towards parenthood.  It was typical for angels in care taker or guardian roles to feel this, but it wasn't common for soldiers or archangels to feel the bell's chime resonating within their Grace, it was rare, soldiers were meant to protect Heaven and Archangels led the host.

"The hell?" Gabriel muttered as the song of renewal sparked within his Grace.  

"Gabriel?" Castiel was looking at the archangel head cocked to the side and blue eyes wide in concern and surprise. "I am not supposed to commune with that bell." The angel said simply in a tone of perplexed frustration.

Gabriel wanted to say something witty but he was too shocked to even speak.  After a hefty swallow and an eye roll to make headlines, he chuckled darkly. "Serves me right for letting those two get under my skin." He mumbled. "Cassie, dear brother, you and I are so royally screwed!"

 

 

 


	2. Dean

Dean Winchester was baffled for about two seconds before he wrapped his arms around Sam and squeezed tightly. "Sammy?" He didn't even care that Gabriel was still standing to the side smiling. His little brother was back from hell. 

Thank his lucky stars. Dean was almost on the verge of tears but he sucked them back with a reminder that he was a man not a girl. Even if his brother was shaking with relief in his arms.

"Yeah Dean it's me." And yep it was Sam cause only a girl would cry on their sibling's shoulder without worry. 

Dean owed the archangel a lot now. Not only had he given them the way to stop Lucifer. But he firstly was not dead, and now here he was delivering a restored Sam to him.

The hunter gave Gabriel an appreciative nod and smiled before pushing Sam back so he could talk to him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He admonished his little brother if only to keep from hugging him again. "I thought I'd lost you for good man. If it weren't for Gabe, I don't know..." He trailed off. There was too much brimming at the surface and he needed to swallow it down.

"I know Dean, I'm sorry." Sam hung his head. Dean just punched his arm and with a signature grin that said he was holding it all in he reached into the little cooler they had and brought out two beers. Sam took one eagerly and the two sat on the motel bed and the conversation faded into an attempt to see who could down more alcohol. Because of course the Winchesters couldn't just talk about everything like normal people and smile and laugh and cry until everything was better. And mostly it was because no one had ever taught them to use their words and emotions properly. To an ex marine like John it had been feminine to allow such conversations to exist between a father and two sons. Nope. Something happened and his response had been a bottle and a tight lip. No talking about your feelings after watching your brother get nearly killed by the monster you were hunting.

Just like that Sam and Dean were reunited. Gabriel vanished without an explanation and Dean called Bobby to let him know the good news. Poor guy almost started crying at the sound of Sam's voice. But just like Dean, Robert Singer was a man who most certainly did not have any lady parts.

The world was no longer askew, though a thick forest of shadows lingered among them all. Especially Dean, who, for the llife of him, couldn't forget that despondent feeling he'd had when he about said yes to Michael to save his brothers. If only Adam hadn't been so foolish and angry. If he'd known the truth about John Winchester he would have never in a million years been jealous of Sam and Dean.

Life would now move on. 

Except what was that supposed to be? Dean had been thinking about Lisa and Ben and that had been hard because a part of him felt unworthy to show up on that doorstep yet again and beg to be invited into a world he had no business entering.  It wasn't his son and even if a wise man had told him family don't end in blood it wasn't his place to thrust his measly ass at them and ask for the thing he had always so desperately wanted. He didn't deserve a family like that.

Not the Dean Winchester who had tortured souls in hell and broken the first seal. Not the guy who had been so faithless as to actually say yes to that bastard Michael. Not the man who had been unable to save Ellen and Jo from hellhounds. Not the guy who had gotten Castiel blown up twice.  He'd even gotten Bobby paralyzed because if he'd just been stronger or at least not so weak when his family was possessed he could have prevented that. 

In Dean's eyes everything would have gone differently if he weren't the one screwing it all up. Because that's all he seemed to do was screw it all up.

Dean was still holding a bottle of Jack Daniels when he opened his eyes to the sound of flapping wings. Now the skeezy motel room was too full. Two humans and two angels were just far too many people for the tiny space. 

"Cas?" Dean asked blinking to make sure his mind wasn't screwing with him. He was pretty sloshed at the moment. 

"Hello Dean." The familiar angel replied. 

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked staring intently at Gabriel who of course held a stoic smirk on his face.

"Thought we'd check on our favorite idiots." The archangel replied.  

Dean frowned. "Don't call Sam an idiot." He slurred. He was really hammered cause when he tried to stand he stumbled into the arms of Castiel who very gently placed him back on one of the beds. 

It was weird because the typical strength the angel would have used to force him down was missing. Instead this was a subtle touch, a little persuasion to lie back instead of being forced to lie back. 

It made for an interesting thought that Dean barely registired. 

He looked to see Gabriel talking to Sam in whispered tones. He frowned. But before he could say something Cas held him back. "Gabriel is merely ensuring he was thurough in the restoration of your brother. Rest Dean. You've earned a break from everything." Castiel's voice was surprisingly gentle and even carried an undercurrent of concern. Dean must have been totally smashed to imagine Cas being that gentle with him. He was an angel and angels weren't nice. 

So why did he feel like Cas was being extra kind to him tonight? Had to be the sauce. Because both Sam and Dean knew that angels were incapable of any kindness. Even Cas.


	3. Fledglings

Cas and Gabriel watched the two drunken brothers fall asleep. And then Cas sighed heavily shifting himself as he tried to resist the urge to press a hand to Dean's head and use Grace to erase the nightmares. 

"This is highly unusual." The angel said flatly. 

"You're telling me." The archangel scrubbed at the back of his neck with a tedious sigh. 

"Are we actually going to propose this to them?" Cas asked. His blue eyes were wide with hesitance. "I do not think they will go along without some form of persuasion.  These are the Winchesters." 

"Trust me, this is all they need to see. It's everything they've ever wanted and you know it." Gabe held what looked like an orb of glowing light. "It's a glimpse of the future they'll have with us." 

Cas nodded as he peaked into it and saw exactly what he had expected.  His Grace warmed at the image of two happy fledglings learning how to be angels while he and Gabriel watched over them. 

"We'll get them to agree I'm sure. We just have to be honest from the start." Gabriel knew the best way to get the Winchesters on board with anything was to give them everything up front.

Cas nodded. "They don't particularly like angels to begin with. Asking them to become them?" 

"You worry too much." Gabe replied and watched them a little worry seeping into his face as he watched Sam shift under the covers. 

"You were unaware the bell would effect you, why did you ring it?" Cas asked. If anything he had expected Gabriel to go off to hide from his responsibilities again.

"Cause I'm tired of us not doing what we were supposed to. The whole purpose of the bell is to make us take care of humans. It's a little late but we need it more than ever." 

The two fell into an agreeable silence.

Until Dean started awake at the feeling of being watched and stared at the two angels in the darkness. "Hell are you still doing here?" He asked rolling over onto his stomach so he could sleep again. He didn't really expect an answer.

"It's time we angels did as we're supposed to." Gabriel broke the peace of the night.  His words were soft and full of deeper meaning. 

Dean was up now. Angels didn't talk business with humans unless it was important. He slowly sat up and turned the lamp on to clear the fog from his head. He rubbed his eyes as Sam stirred. 

"Dean?" Sam questioned before he jolted up and stared at his surroundings.  There was an obvious relief in his eyes and posture when the motel room greeted his eyes instead of hell. 

"Gabe's got business to talk about." Dean grumbled stretching and wishing he hadn't hit the alcohol so hard.  He was wiped and his head burned. "Damn hang over." He muttered to himself.  

That was all it took for Cas to come over and  place two cool fingers on the hunter's forehead. A slight zing of energy through the human and the hang over was gone. "Thanks Cas." Dean mumbled as he blinked a few times and sighed. 

"So what's up with you two?" Sam asked curious as to why the angels hadn't poofed out like usual. They rarely stayed this long without good reason. Was something wrong? Had pulling Sam from hell released Lucifer again?

"No worries kids, this is good business." Gabriel assured popping a candy bar into his mouth to have something to chew on nervously. "Putting heaven in order and a few opportunities are opening up. How'd you two like to be in on the new program?" 

Dean narrowed his eyes, but it was Sam who spoke.  "What kind of program? " He asked warily knowing the smile on the archangel's face was usually a sign that he had something tremendously crazy up his sleeves. 

"Oh just needing some new fledglings to train up into proper angels. Only problem is we have to use humans, Dad wanted us to care and help humans, and occasionally find ourselves ones we thought might be a good fit for heaven's host." He waggle his eyebrows in that annoying way of his and grinned at the two. 

Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Fledglings?" Dean murmured putting the puzzle piece words of Gabe's speech together. "I don't like where this is going." 

"Dean," Cas began gently in a way that was uniquely unlike his usual gruff demeanor. "The two of you should be honored. Very rarely do angels not made for caretaker or guardian roles feel compelled to take on human fledglings during renewal." 

"Cassie's right. You two worked your way into our grace enough that we want to take you two morons under wing and make you into angels. Fledglings since you have to become that before you can be an angel. But you get it."

Sam had a strange look on his face. "Fledglings... as in your children?" He scrunched up his nose in thought. 

"Give the kid a prize!" Gabe grinned. 

"Uh in case you haven't noticed Sam and I are grown adults." Dean was still unsure of where this was all going. Partly because he was in denial and partly because he wasn't willing to put any effort into listening to what he knew the angels were saying. 

"Not for long kiddo. Grace has a way of making the human mind pliable while the soul develops into an angel." Gabe answered. 

"It's not just about that. It allows a severely damaged human soul the chance to heal and renew itself during the transformation. When the process is complete a full angel is born."

"You want to turn us into junk - less dicks with wings?" Dean looked affronted.  Green eyes darkened in confusion. "Why would we want to be angels? We'll just end up self righteous stuck up snobs with mojo who don't give a damn about humanity." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You are once again misinformed on the subject of angels, Dean." Cas placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You and Sam are the kind of people who take pride in protecting others. You would be assigned to protect humans from evil, namely demons once you're fully grown." The angel looked intently at Dean the stare almost forcing the human to look away. 

The pair were locked in a silent war of wills breifly. Finally Dean blinked and sighed heavily. "Why?" He asked in a breathy whisper. "Why would you offer us this?" He sounded like he didn't deserve such consideration. Maybe Sam did. But Dean knew he didn't, Sam may have gone to hell but he hadn't tortured souls like his big brother had. And now Cas and Gabe wanted him to be angel. 

A freaking angel, well a fledgling first, but then an angel.  He couldn't wrap his head around all this. 

 

 


	4. Excuse me, WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. But the next chapter will be good I promise.

"The whole reason we're here is cause I want to change things. Humans were meant to be looked after by angels. We failed in that and all I want to do is make it up. You're right, it's a little outlandish and it frightens me to say this, but Cas and I just want what's best for the two of you." Gabriel looked so sincere that Dean found it hard to flat out reject the offer.

"Just what does this whole fledgling thing include?" Sam asked curious but not sold quite yet. Though if his big brother squinted there was a hint of longing in Sam's hazel eyes.

It was Cas who answered.

"It'll start by us taking you to separate nests. Homes secluded and away with everything you'll need. The separation for you two is necessary. Your codependence with each other is unhealthy. Our goal is to undo the damage of your first childhood. Because becoming a fledgling reduces you to the needs and behavior of young children. 

"Once settled in we'll begin the process of supplying you with grace. This will slowly rework your souls and regress your way of thinking, you'll remain adults physically and you won't lose your memories or ability to think. The Grace simply compels you to act as though you are children."

"So there's no choice in us being like little kids?" Dean asked. 

Both angels shook their heads. "You'll certainly try to fight it. But in the end you'll be clingy and attached and you'll spend a lot of time wanting to play or just do little kid things. It's inevitable and you mightt find it embarrassing, but we've already seen fledglings before and it's what our Father intended. He made it possible so there's no use feeling like it's ridiculous or crazy. " Gabriel informed. 

This gave both Winchesters pause. There would be no control over their behavior? They'd be reduced to giant children who were particularly dependent upon a couple of angels?   That didn't sound like it would help them heal. 

And how was Gabriel so straight faced through all of this? In fact the archangel looked like he was nervous and hesitant about saying too much. As though he really wanted them to say yes. 

"I don't know." Dean said honestly. He sure wasn't keen on this kind of thing. To be taken under wing and made into an angel? Okay he could wrap his head around that.  But to have no choice in acting like a child? That was a little crazy for him, maybe even dingo ate my baby crazy.

But the two angels were looking at them with such intensity and actually trying to answer questions and be nice... Dean realized something Cas had said earlier, about feeling compelled to take fledglings.

"You two really want this don't you?" 

Cas nodded slightly, eyes shining with desire. "Gabriel rang the bell of renewal in heaven and though I am a soldier it resonates with my Grace. I could ignore it if I chose, but you need help Dean and this is the best way for you to get it."

Cas wanted to help him. Taking care of him and treating him as if he was the angel's child. Cas wanted to take on the huge mess that was Dean Winchester and fix it...

He wasn't sure. Neither was Sam by the look on his face. Dean closed his eyes in thought and sighed heavily. "This sounds really nice, but is it really worth it? I mean making the two of us angels? I think we'd be hated by heaven not welcomed." 

"Every fledgling that comes into the host is welcomed by every angel. Any angels that react negatively to the two of you coming into heaven would answer to me." Gabriel said an electric undercurrent of warning in his voice. 

Dean looked at him realizing just how serious the archangel was being. "Dude, are you offering to protect us from your own siblings?" 

"In all fairness Sam would be like a son to me. So yes I would teach a lesson to any angel that chose to harm either of you." 

"Perhaps you would like some time to think about this?" Castiel suggested looking at them. He could tell Dean needed to actually process everything they had been told. Sam nodded instantly.

Dean on the other hand looked like he was battling the urge to just decline now and never mention this offer again.  As though some small part of him wanted this and that was all he needed. Dean frowned in thought and then nodded slowly. He eyed the angels curiously.

"We shall return later." Cas promised turning to his brother. Gabriel nodded looking a little annoyed at leaving without an answer. But he nodded and with the sound of fluttering wings, the two vanished. 

Dean fell back onto the bed wishing he'd imagined the conversation or that it had been an alcohol induced hallucination. Sam huffed out a confused breath obviously mirroring his big brother's feelings. 

"Sam?" Dean asked quietly. 

"What?" Sam asked and a quiver in his voice made the other hunter pause a moment and then give up. A silence fell over the two as they tried to make sense of their reactions, because the offer was nothing but that. What was tearing these two up was the fact that neither had been able to just decline instantly. Instead like hopeful morons they had asked questions seeking more info on the subject.

Dean wasn't sure what he felt. Did he want it that badly that he was willing to hear them out and learn all the ramifications?  And he hadn't asked why them either, no he'd tried to remind the two angels that the Winchesters were not among the favorites of Heaven. Wasn't that a way to elude an answer? By trying to point out ways that it might not work he had tried to throw giving an answer off of himself and make the angels retract the offer by worrying that it would put the two humans in more danger rather than help them. Except Gabe had been pretty adamant on protecting the two of them.

He didn't know what he wanted. From the way Sam had looked his little brother was contemplating it heavily as well though in a different way.  Sam wanted it, it was obvious and Dean didn't judge him for that. The offer sounded pretty sweet, to take a break from the insanity. But was it right to run from their problems by becoming angels? Would it be running away? Or was it condemning themselves to an eternity of saving people and hunting things? 

If only he could decide what he wanted to do. 

 

 


	5. What Will Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the glimpse into the future!

Dean poked a fry at his cheeseburger and sighed. He had no clue what he was going to do. Sam was basically moving a crouton around his salad over and over again in an attempt to figure out the thoughts in his head. 

"What if we said yes?" Sam asked. "If we became angels and let them take care of us for a little while?" His puppy eyes were bubbling up slowly begging Dean to really think about it.

"I don't know Sammy." Came the unsure reply. 

"Just let it sink in, no more hunting, no more crappy motel life." 

"And what's living with an angel pretending to be a dad gonna be like?" Dean asked. "They're angels Sam, remember what Gabe did to me?"

"I know, but he apologized and I think he's really sincere." Sam replied. 

"Hey why not let us speak for ourselves!" Gabe announced that he and Cas had returned.

The two turned to look at the angels. Dean felt himself getting annoyed with the sudden intrusion. He stood room the table and approached the two celestial beings. "And what more could you say to say our decision?" He demanded. 

"Not sway." Cas replied reaching out a hand and pressing it to Dean's forehead. The pair vanished Ina flutter of wings and Sam stared at Gabriel.

"Did he just kidnap my brother?" The younger Winchester was about to throw a major fit. 

"Relax Sammy, Cassie's just showing him what you two can look forward to if you say yes. In fact," He reached a hand to Sam's head. "That's what we're doing too!" He grinned and then the motel room was empty.

 

 

Dean blinked as the sensation of falling disipated. "Cas!" He growled. The angel wore a stoic mask and with a hand pointed at something behind the hunter.  

Turning to look at whatever was behind him, Dean gasped. They were in a house, a kitchen with dishes drying on the counter and the fridge was covered in drawings. The artwork was somewhat decent and he recognized things like the impala and a drawing that was titled 'TEAM FREE WILL ' in his own neat script. It depicted Sam, Dean, and Cas with weapons fighting what looked like a storm. He guessed it was the apocalypse.  

He swallowed hard. He knew exactly what this was and he realized with a painful lurch in his mind that he wanted it. Even more than he could have imagined. "Did I draw these?" Turning back to Cas he didn't bother hiding the way his green eyes were shining. 

"The you of this time did yes."

"So is this a glimpse of the future?" 

"It is simply a view into what you could have if you agree to be my fledgling." Cas was his usual unhelpful self.

Dean heard soft voices in the other room, he followed them to a living room. Within were two very different versions of himself and Cas. 

He backed up into the kitchen not wanting to get caught. "They can't see you." Cas whispered gently.

Dean went back in and saw a scene that was insane and yet it looked so perfect.  Another version of him was sitting on the carpeted floor in a sea of a legos. There were more than he could imagine and this Dean was happily building what looked like a DeLorean. 

There were other vehicles from movies meticulously built and arranged in a row. There was the Ghostbusters Ecto-1, the Millennium Falcon, the Enterprise NCC-1701, and a 67 Impala.

He looked happy just sitting there building with legos as if lives weren't in danger and monsters didn't lurk in the shadows. He was humming Metalica as he worked and to Dean's surprise, wearing khaki cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt with bright colored race cars on it. 

The look of complete relaxation on his familiar features made the hunter wonder if maybe this fledgling business wasn't so bad after all. Who wouldn't want to spend all afternoon playing with legos? 

And then there was Cas. The other Cas of this strange vision who was wearing slacks and a button down and no trench coat. That was hanging on a coat hook in the entry way next to a jacket similar to the ones Dean wore except this one was a brighter shade and had a child - like quality about it.

Cas watched Dean playing with legos the closest thing to a smile across the usual stern mask. The angel was just as relaxed resting against the chair and partially reading a book. Dean couldn't see the title of the volume but he figured it was something geeky.  

That was when the angel closed the book taking note of a clock on the wall and called to Dean in an affectionate tone. "Lunchtime Dean," there was a moment as the lego building Dean paused, processed the statement and them rose several lego figures in one hand as he followed the oddly humanesque angel to the kitchen. 

Dean stayed where he was and looked at the mantel over the dark fireplace. There were pictures on it. In little frames were photos of this strange life with Castiel. One was them fishing, Dean all but laughing as Cas stood beside him a half smile as he posed completely soaked. They were both dressed in ridiculous fishing gear with Cas wearing a lame hat with a bright lure stuck into it. They both had poles in their hands and one large salmon between the two.

Dean found it rather hallmarky in its cute, almost natural appearance as a family photo. Another sported the two of them with Sam and Gabriel in a car. One of those ostentatious big new models with a million gadgets. And since Gabe was driving, probably his. They were all smiling like Cheshire cats. He and Sam were in the backseat with toys and looking way too excited for it to be just a drive. Where they all going? And dare the hunter even think this, but what kind of family road trip were they on in this one?

The last made Dean turn away finally too full of amazement to even speak. It was a picture of Sam and Dean sitting under a huge real Christmas tree decorated to the very top in what must have been a million ornaments and tinsel and popcorn strings. They were both in these goofy sweaters with bright eyes and before them lay a mountain of wrapped presents. 

Literally. There must have been at least a hundred of them. Each in beautiful paper with real ribbon tied around each and big fancy bows. There so many and it was impossible to tell what any of them were. But it looked too wonderful to be true. Which meant it most likely was. 

And that's why Dean turned away and sighed heavily. "Cas, this is amazing and all, but we both know it won't happen like this." And that hurt because dammit he wanted those photos so bad now. He could see himself slowly warming to this idea. And yet he knew what would happen. He'd ruin it like he ruined all good things in his life.

"Are you so sure Dean?" Cas simply asked. He was pointedly looking at the human. 

"It never lasts long for me. I always break things, I'll just make you regret it in the end." He couldn't drop his gaze because the angel had this sad sort if mournful gleam in his eyes.

"Dean you are not going to make me regret this decision. I am an angel, I am patient and I know you will struggle. But if you'll let me, I'd like to try to have this with you." He gestured around at the room hopefully. "It seems like something out of the movies Gabriel and I just watched." 

Dean smirked at the thought of two angels watching movies about perfect American families. It touched him that they had though as well. Taking things seriously didn't seem to be Gabe's way of doing things. But perhaps this whole 'time to collect fledglings' thing had really bit him good.

Dean closed his eyes so he didn't have to see this fantastic vision he knew he didn't deserve. Knew he was incapable of ever obtaining. The first time hadn't worked out, what made these angels think a second try would be any better?

"Yes Dean, you are worth this. To have you among the hosts of heaven would be an honor. You won't ruin this either. I won't let you. I'll be there to protect you, and guide you, and teach you the ways of the angels, and above all else, I will love you." 

The words felt like a freight train had slammed into the hunter's mind at full speed. There was just far too much sincerety in that simple phrase and it left him feeling confused and desparate. Staring at Cas it was obvious how genuine the angel was being. There was no joke here, nor was it going to be this good. There would be fights and misunderstandings and a good deal of denial and stubbornness on both sides. But Cas intended to give this craziness a go with everything he had. And that made Dean feel bad for wanting to just refuse instantly.

Now he was leaning towards saying yes to an angel. Only this time it would be a good kind of yes. One that wouldn't hurt anyone else. He turned away again.

 Cas stepped into Dean's space and gently pulled his face so they were looking at each other again. And then the angel looked confused and startled. A single tear had slid down the elder Winchester's cheek. "Is this wrong?" The angel asked in mild horror looking around at what seemed like perfection. 

Chuckling,Dean managed to shake his head. "It's just too good to be true. Like a dream or a trick."  

Cas relaxes and forced a smile. "I assure you this could be very real." 

Dean nodded slightly and then sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?" Cas supplied.

Dean caught the hopeful gleam in the blue eyes that had once belonged to Jimmy Novak and found his throat tight. The angel wanted an answer now. "I'll give you my answer once we're back in the motel room." Dean managed still too emotionally unstable to say anything else. The angel simply nodded, touched Dean's head, and then the vision faded back to the nasty motel room. 

The change from a clean, warm home to a grungy motel gave him a chill as he started to open his mouth.  Cas seemed to almost shake with anticipation. 

 

 

 


	6. We Could Be Happy

Sam blinked and the motel was gone. Now they were in a lavish mansion with plush carpets and beautiful paintings on the walls.  Gabriel chuckled at the hunter's surprise.

"Where are we?" 

"This could be our nest if you'd like." Was the simple reply.

The words hung in the air as a voice Sam recognized as his own filled the expansive halls. There was shouting and laughter. A moment later he saw himself running, a mischievous grin on his face as he blasted by. In his hands was a half eaten candy bar. A moment later Gabriel appeared, this version looking very peeved and ready to shout. 

Instead of yelling the archangel calmly spoke in an authoritative voice. There was no room for disobedience or deviance from the instructions.

"Sammy, you know better than to take things that aren't yours. Hand it over or no dinner!" The threat didn't seem like much to Sam as he watched this strange scene play out. But when the other him peeked from around a corner and held the candy out silently he wondered if Gabriel was a scary parent.

"That's better." Gabriel took the chocolate and then reached up and just managed to ruffle Sam's hair. It was completely weird and yet it looked so very natural beyween the two of them. And it tugged deeply at Sam's heart. The two then vanished back down the hall. Laughing about something else. 

Sam looked awestruck as he turned to Gabriel. "Is this even real?" He demanded. This was too much for him to take in. 

Nodding slowly Gabriel pointed at the wall lined with big prints of photos. "We could have this, a nice quiet life. Take a break from the drama and the insanity." 

"How can I trust you?" Sam asked. Because honestly, as the Trickster he had done some pretty shitty stuff to Sam.

"I wish I could take back those first few meetings we had." Again with that disarming sincerety.  "I apologize Sam, and I promise I won't ever do anything I would as a Trickster to you again."

That was what Sam had really been curious about. Would the archangel be serious about this? It seemed so. Still the hunter wondered if he could trust Gabe, because once it was too late there would be no escape if he did go back on his word.

 "Aren't you busy running heaven?" Sam asked. 

Gabe shrugged. "I don't need sleep kiddo, I can worry about business while you're tucked in bed every night. Besides, no one would dare think of attacking me. I fooled Lucifer into thinking he killed me remember?" 

Sam nodded. And yeah he forgot angels didn't sleep. But what about the apocalypse starting back up or Raphael going after Gabriel himself?

"I appreciate your concern, but judging by this spread I'd say you and I get along well." He gestured at the photos on the wall and Sam looked at them. 

He stifled a gasp. One was the same Dean had seen, of the road trip with the four of them.  Another of a trip to, holy crap Sam couldn't believe it, the British museum. Gabriel took him to England, there was another in Germany judging by the buildings behind them. Sam couldn't mistake the happy gleam in his hazel eyes or the way the Archangel was always grinning like some proud parent.

It made everything feel even more complicated. He needed to think, to breath.  "All of this?" Sam asked wistfully. The angel nodded.

 "I need to ask you something." Sam said suddenly. 

"Shoot."

"Why me?" Billions of humans on Earth and Sam and Dean had been asked. Both brothers felt there were far more who were truly worthy of such attention. 

Gabe smiled sadly. "That's why." He pointed a finger at Sam. "Cause you don't think you deserve it, you're too busy worrying about everyone else that you never truly worry about yourselves. You two need a break from it all, before the darkness of your lives consumes you. Let Cassie and I take over for awhile." 

Sam was torn. Oh so torn. But in the end the answer wasn't all that hard for him. It was just like choosing to take on Lucifer. Sam nodded ever so slightly a tears dripping down his nose as he looked at his feet. Regardless of Dean's decision he was going to try it. "Ok. But if it doesn't work?" 

"It'll work, I promise." Gabe said his voice full of joy. Suddenly they were back in the motel room. Now Sam had to explain to Dean, and that would be dreadfully hard.


	7. A Few Loose Ends

Dean and Cas arrived back first. Which was probably good cause now Dean could speak without feeling judged.

Cas was impatient and anxious for the hunter's answer. Dean couldn't wait any longer and he looked at the angel his heart breaking a little at how on edge his friend was over this. It was obvious neither one of them was expecting Dean's decision. 

The blatantly torn look on the usually unflappable celestial made it that much easier for Dean to find his voice and answer. He sighed heavily and Cas tensed expecting the rejection.

"Uh-cough-ok?" Dean coughed around the phrase too proud to just outright say yes like that. Cas slumped prematurely before the words could sink in. Then he looked back up at the human full head tilt and confused stare.

"Dean did you just..." The angel must have misheard. Too busy wanting something Dean would never allow. 

"Say yes?" He interupted with a nod. Cas looked completely surprised and then smiled wide and Dean smiled back slowly. 

Cas wanted to go and hug the human but that seemed a little off right now. Dean spoke again before Cas could. "I'm warning you I ain't always goin to be agreeable." 

"Isn't that normal for children and parents to disagree?" 

Dean laughed a little at the response because Cas was right. How many times had Sam and their father argued over stupid silly shit? John Winchester was someone he hadn't even thought about during this whole process. Maybe because John couldn't compare with the vision he'd just seen.

"What about my dad? Will he still be my parent or will it be just you?" Dean asked. 

"Your human father will be just that, but you will depend on me for all things angelic." Cas replied gently. 

Dean nodded. He could go with that. At least he'd still recognize his parents as his human parents, even if he became an angel. 

"So what next? I mean as your fledgling?" Dean asked. 

A surprised gasp made them turn to see Sam and Gabe's reentry. 

Sam stared at his big brother. Dean's cheeks turned pink and he averted his gaze to his feet and toed the carpet. "Uh Sam..." He began shakily while Cas watched feeling something tug at how cute and childlike Dean could be at times. 

Gabriel and Cas were both grinning brightly. They reached out letting their overjoyed Graces brush against each other in a thrill of excitement.  

"I said yes too." Sam said smiling at Dean. The two looked at each other and almost laughed. 

"Guess we both don't know how to say no to angels." Dean remarked.  Gabriel snorted at this. The four all stood a moment in silence. 

"So now what?" Sam asked feeling like something insane was about to happen. 

"Now we take you to the nests we've prepared." Cas replied. "I shall check you out." He reached for the room key on the nightstand. No one dared poke fun at the elated angel. His words were technically correct even if they had a second meaning. It would be unfair to ruin his good mood by being a jerk.

"Bobby." Sam said. "Shouldn't we tell him?" 

"Nests arent quarantined. You'll be able to visit the old codger, with permission." Gabriel answered his last two words authoritative and sounding more like a father than either Winchester had been prepared for. 

Sam nodded his head already eager to obey the archangel.  Dean almost laughed. "Yeah, but don't you think we ought to give him a heads up so he doesn't panic if we don't answer a call?"

"Thay would be wise." Cas murmured as he returned. "Now pack your things and we'll go visit Bobby before taking you boys home." The words were strange and made both brothers feel a nervous flutter of excitement. A permanent home for however long it took for them to become full angels. It sounded like a dream, felt like one too. 

Maybe that was why Dean had said yes. Because he was waiting to wake up in a nasty motel room alone, with Sam still in hell and no one to comfort him.

Sam and Dean did something amazing. They listened to the angels and packed quickly. Both angels knew they viewed the old hunter like a father, a proper one and they also knew it would be wrong to try to take him away. 

And that was how they all ended up in an argument. Dean wanted to drive 'Baby' to Bobby's and Gabriel wanted to go quick. 

"Look kiddo, no offense, but your driving is bad." Gabriel said. "Besides you're Cassie's fledgling now which means you do as he says. You don't get to make the rules anymore." 

The only thing Dean was upset about in that whole phrase was about his driving.  "What do you know about driving? I'm great behind the wheel." 

"Dean." Castiel said in a gentle but stern voice. "Listen to Gabriel please, driving there will take too long. Your car will be dropped off at the nest and then we'll go on to Sioux Falls." 

Caught off guard the elder brother blinked at the angel and even as he felt like shouting defiance at Cas for taking away driving privileges he conceded that he had agreed to let the angel run things from now on. Sure it didn't feel right just abandoning a fight, but what else could he do? 

Without another word Dean pulled out his keys and dropped them in the waiting hand of Castiel. Smiling the angel patted his shoulder. "Thank you Dean." And was that pride in his voice? Dean sure thought there was. And wow because no one ever spoke to him like that.

Gabriel nodded at Cas as the car vanished from its parking spot. Then he placed a hand on Sam's forehead and they vanished. Cas did the same with Dean a bright gleam in his blue eyes. 

They materialized just outside the fence of Singer Salvage Yard.  

Bobby stepped out when they approached the porch. He went and hugged Sam tightly. "It's good to see you boy." The man huffed. 

"You too Bobby." Sam said with a grin hugging back.

They all filed in and Gabe explained pulling the tallest one among them from hell. Then he told them how he'd cut off Raph's attempt to take over Heaven and rang that little bell that swayed both his and Castiel's Grace. 

Sam and Dean could hardly look at Bobby when Castiel proudly announced they were going to make them into angels. 

The man blinked and then nodded thoughtfully. His gruff voice was gentle. "So you two got the urge to settle down with a family and this is how you do it?"

Gabe nodded. "It's simple really, find yourself a tortured, broken human soul and offer them peace and quiet." 

"You mean they're getting out of it?" No one needed to explain what 'it' was. They all knew it referred to hunting.  

Cas nodded. "They'll be living quietly under our care." 

"Good." Bobby said surprising the still quiet brothers. "I hated your father for throwing you into this life all for revenge." 

"You aren't gonna yell at us?" Dean asked mildly shocked. 

"For what? Getting a better offer and taking it? Hell if some angel had done that to me years ago I would have said yes." 

Bobby was far more understanding with the two then he had right to be, but he cared about them. When they said their goodbyes he stood on the porch and before they could vanish waved. "Don't be strangers!  Just call me if you need anything." 

They all nodded and then Bobby was alone again grateful that someone had finally pulled those boys out of the hunting life. It was so hard to get out without being destroyed like those who landed in the psychiatric wards or by death. 

 


	8. In the Nest

The two brothers hugged, Gabriel and Castiel both wanted the two to get settled and comfortable before seeing each other again. 

Sam pulled away from the hug and then the archangel's fingers were on his forehead and they were gone. 

Gasping at the mansion from earlier Sam spun around the living room. Unlike the vision though there were no framed photos on the walls. Because those moments had yet to happen.  

"Go ahead and explore." 

That was all the invitation Sam needed to bolt up the stairs to find his room. Of course it was labeled with gold marquee letters on the door that spelled 'SAM' lit and glowing like a beacon. The hunter chuckled. He opened the door noticing there was no lock on it. 

He stepped in and flicked the lights. Sam gasped and turned his head to speak with the angel but he wasn't behind him like he'd expected. The room was huge. Big enough to fit half a dozen people comfortably.

Sam entered the lavish bedroom and ran careful fingers over the bedspread, it depicted quotes from books. And not just any, but his absolute favorites. 

The bed itself was big and sturdy and made out of black wood. The carpeted floor was a warm beige color and when he kicked off his shoes to feel it, amazingly soft. There were curtains on the window a nice shade of blue with gold tassels to hold them open. 

One wall was completely full of books. Kids books, but most of them were ones Sam hadn't read in years and some were newer tales he hadn't even heard of. 

There was a big dresser on the wall beside the door and when he opened the drawer there were lots of clothes. And they were somewhat childish. But Sam had been expecting that. 

He smiled and heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Gabriel watching him. "Do you like it?" 

Smiling Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's cool." 

The angel relaxed visibly and then turned to the closet. The door was dark wood with an antiqued brass knob. He opened it and Sam gasped. 

As if the bookshelf and his very own bedroom weren't enoug, the closet was a secret hideaway. There was a desk on one side and a reading nook on the other.  And it was awesome. Sam started crying then. 

How had the angel known he needed his own little world that he could hide in? Somewhere he could retreat to if he felt overwhelmed. 

Sam spun around tears making tracks down his cheeks and the archangel took the few steps necessary to close the gap and hugged Sam tightly. 

Despite being taller than the angel he managed to bury his head in the crook of Gabe's neck and sobbed softly. 

"Thank you." The hunter said. 

Gabriel effortlessly hoisted Sam into his arms and suddenly they were in the dining room. "How about some hot chocolate?" 

Sam nodded against the angel who chuckled and then sat him on a stool on the bar separating the kitchen from the dining room. 

The hunter watched the angel make hot chocolate from scratch with milk and cocoa. How had the Trickster, famous for giving people what they deserved, turned into a doting affectionate father?

The bells in heaven must have been more powerful than Sam suspected. But whatever. He was sitting at a bar watching an archangel, heaven's most powerful being, making him hot chocolate.  

It was a strange feeling but it somehow warmed him.

Gabe returned with a large metallic gold mug steaming. He set it down, along with a spoon and a saucer of marshmallows.  Sam chuckled at the detail and put a few in and stirred it. "Thanks uh Gabe." He said uncertain on if he should be calling the angel something else. 

He chuckled, "You can call me Gabe or Gabriel, and maybe in the near future you'll call me dad." He winked and Sam blushed at the thought of calling the archangel 'Dad'. 

Sam tasted the thick drink with his spoon and wondered at how the temperature was perfect.  

He took a long drink while Gabe watched in mild amusement. "Better?" He asked when Sam set the mug back down. Sam just nodded afraid to ruin this strangely pleasant moment with words.  Gabe pulled a cloth napkin from thin air and wiped Sam's face gently. Sam paused and felt a little weird because of it. 

Gabriel pulled back noticing the strange almost wary gleam in the human's eyes. "Sorry." He murmured looking a little miffed. 

Sam sighed. "No it's okay. I just need some time to get used to all this fussing over me. Dean's the only one who ever did that for me." 

"I know kiddo." Gabe patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It'll take some getting used to, but I promise I won't do anything unless you're comfortable with it." 

Sam nodded and sipped his chocolate again and Gabe offered him the napkin. He took it and wiped his face and then smiled. "This is really good." He said. That perked the archangel up and they fell into a comfortable silence. There was still more of the mansion to explore, but Sam was too tired for that right now. He just wanted to sit here and n process the fact that for the first time in his entire life, he had his own bedroom. With his own books, not the library's, and a secret room to go and hide in. 

This was something Sam had dreamed about as a kid, and now so many years later he had it. 


	9. A Home

Dean and Cas appeared in the kitchen as before, but just like the walls of the mansion there were no drawings on the fridge. 

Dean opened the fridge and found it stocked with everything imaginable. Except alcohol. It should have offended the hunter but he merely shrugged and pulled out a bottle of soda and opened it. He took a long drink and then turned back to Cas who was setting out a glass for him. Except it wasn't a glass, it was a plastic cup with Star Wars ships on it. 

Dean frowned but let the angel take the Dr. Pepper from him and pour it into the little kid cup. It was offered, half full to him. Wondering if a fight right at the start was really worth it, he took the cup without so much as a sigh. Cas was obviously surprised.  

"So this is it?" Dean asked. 

"Let me show you your room." And then the angel was off through the living room and down a hall. They stopped at a door with an old tin sign that read 'NO ENTRY WITHOUT PERMISSION'. 

He had to smirk, it certainly was his style. Cas allowed him to open the door and step inside first. 

Dean almost retreated in stunned shock. "Uh" was the only thing he could say. 

The bed was a brown wood and simple in design. The bedspread however was dominated by a huge black and white sketch of his Impala. 

There was a big window with red curtains. Dean could just make out etchings in the glass of wardings and the double paned windows had permanent salt between them.

One wall had been painted to look like a scene out of Star Wars with tie fighters blowing up and a galaxy of stars. And most importantly, the Millennium Falcon kicking Empire ass. 

The chest at the end of the bed looked suspiciously like a toy chest. The dresser was half empty, most of the clothes in the closet. 

Cas entered and pulled at a loop of plush carpet. "This is what you call a smugglers hold." The angel said. Dean grinned. "Once you use it the first time, it will only open for you." The space underneath his floor was actually decent.  Big enough to stash more than half of the arsenal that 'Baby' hid.

And didn't that tickle Dean? A place he could hide things from Cas. As if the angel understood that he would need some level of privacy in all this. At least Cas had thought about it. 

The room was pretty epic and just what he had always wanted. He took a sip from the cup the feeling of plastic in his lips a little weird. "Uh thanks Cas." The human managed after a long look at the room.

 "You like it?" The angel asked rising to stand. 

"It's more than I've had for a long time." Dean admitted.

"I know." The angel said and smiled slightly.

"So what's the rest of the house like?" Dean asked eager to get familiar with everything. 

Castiel passed him and marched down the hall. "My room." He pointed to an open door room. 

"Your room?" Dean repeated. 

"I shall need a place to relax after dealing with you." The angel replied. "Bathroom," He pointed at another open door across the hall. "Laundry room." He pointed to the end of the passage. "Everything here is based on your human needs. Though those will change overtime. Until then this is your home Dean, feel free to wander and explore, but I ask you remain within the yard."

They turned around back to the living room and then back to the kitchen which had a separate dining room with a small red table made of chrome and formica. Come to think of it the whole kitchen and dining room had a sort of retro feel to it.  Dean looked closer and caught sight of an old Kenmore fridge with a chrome handle and rounded edges. 

The oven was the same with old fashioned knobs, except it was electric instead of gas. A reproduction maybe? 

The white tile with the odd bright red for accent was reminiscent of the fifties as was the black and white checkered linoleum floor. Everything screams diner at Dean, except it wasn't dineresque at all.

It felt like a home with the glass paneled cabinets revealing clean dishes. The realization slammed Dean hard in the chest and he pulled out one vinyl coated chair and dropped onto it heavily. He set his cup of soda down on the table and blinked several times.

He was going to cry. He could feel it. Didn't mean he wouldn't fight it off as long as he could.  

"Dean are you alright?" Cas asked and that was all it took. He looked at the angel who was quietly sitting across from him and a single tear dropped down. It made a track along his cheek and dropped from his chin onto the table.

"It's awesome." Came the subdued reply. Because it really was. And that was all he could say on the matter. Because this house, this  _Nest_ , was not at all what he had expected. The place was a million times better. 

 

 

 


	10. Unsure

Dan was sitting at a table with Castiel in a house that was theirs. And it was totally not like it sounded. This wasn't some hunter shacking up with his angel best friend. This was Castiel, angel of the freaking Lord, attempting to be parental with said hunter.

It made for an interesting internal thought process. Dean sipped his soda (from a plastic little kid cup) and looked at his friend. 

"Now that we're here can I ask you something Cas?" He began fidgeting slightly. 

"Please." The angel nodded. His head tilted to the side ever so slightly seeming to notice the human's discomfort.  

"What exactly are you expecting me to do?" Dean raised the cup for emphasis. "How little are you going to treat me?" 

"That's two somethings." Cas noted with an almost smile. "First, I expect nothing from you. Merely that you allow me to watch over you and care for you." 

Dean was silenced by that. "You don't expect me to behave a certain way or call you 'dad' or any of that stuff?"  Surely there was some sort of reason for offering him a plastic cup instead of a glass.

"You will find your own comfort zone once you've accepted some Grace. From there your regression will choose it's own stopping point. However far back your soul needs to go for healing, it will go on it's own." 

Well that wasn't what he had been expecting. Just how far back did Cas think his behavior would go? He hoped not so far that it became embarrassing.  

It was as if Cas had read his thoughts. "It will most likely be embarrassing no matter what. However, you shouldn't let that factor hinder your healing process. It will not be so bad once you've accepted it and given into what you need."

This was a lot to mull over. "So I'm just gonna drop to some random age?"

"Most likely between three and five years of age. Could be younger or older." Cas replied.

 "Great I'm gonna be a little kid, for how long?" 

"It's usually a slow process. Probably fifteen years in which you will mature as you become an angel."

"Cas, that's too long!" The somewhat calm demeanor had left him and he stood up ready to walk away. 

"Dean, it is a second chance at childhood. The whole process is meant to ready you. You will learn the ways of angels and you won't have to carry the burden of your brother or your family any longer." 

"But it's all I know." Dean murmured. "This life as a hunter. I don't even know how to be a kid. I'll probably be horrible at it." 

"You will fall into it just fine so long as you allow yourself to." 

They stared intently for a moment. Dean sighed. "So what next?" 

 "We will settle down and start what you humans call the process of life." Cas answered.

"So we just play house now?" Dean asked. He sat back down too tired to do anything else. 

The angel nodded. "You need to get comfortable in this house and rest. I won't transfer any Grace until you are ready." 

Dean nodded his thanks and yawned. 

"Why don't you sleep?" Cas suggested in a gentle tone. "You've been going nonstop since Lucifer was freed." 

"Yeah ok." Dean stood leaving the cup and walked down the hall to his room. The idea was alien to him, having a room to call his own. 

Dean kicked off his shoes, undid the belt from his jeans, took off his jacket and flannel shirt, and fell onto the bed. Immediately he could feel how perfect the mattress was. Like it had been made just for him. Probably had been.

It made the hunter smile just a little to know Cas had done all this for him. It made him wonder how he was ever to going to accept all of it. Because how could he let his friend take care of him for years?

What more was how badly Cas seemed to want it. Awkward as he could be, the angel was perfectly sure of himself in this whole matter. What kind of bell in heaven could make a kickass angel turn into a father figure so fast? 

Cas had prepared a house just for them, and more than that there were additions that had been made with Dean in mind. Like etchings on his window of every warding imaginable.  The salt between the panes meant that as long as the window was closed no demons could enter. 

He flopped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Was Gabe and Sam's place similar or different? What kind of prep had gone into it? Hopefully the same level of forethought.

The real question for Dean was whether or not he could actually accept it. He wanted to. Oh he did. But could he? Could he give up the hunt for that long? Would he want to do it forever? What did it mean becoming an angel? How would he even begin to handle acting like a little kid?

Castiel was already prepared for Dean to behave like a child. Had shown it with the mural on his bedroom wall and the plastic cup. The fact that everything had been done with his personal tastes and needs at the center of every preparation was strange. No one had ever done that for Dean.  

Not since Mary had died. And with that final thought consciousness slipped and Dean closed his eyes and let himself relax into the bed.  He needed a good long sleep. 

It would help to tackle these questions while fully awake and not exhausted. 

 

 

 

 

Sam set his empty mug on the bar and looked at the archangel. "So uh how far do you think Dean and I are going to regress?"

"Hard to say. Deano's gonna be younger than you judging by the state of his soul. My guess is you'll be around five or six." 

Sam blanched at this. "You really think it's that bad for us?"

Gabriel chuckled. "It is that bad. No guessing there." Quiet ensued.

It wasn't until Sam yawned that the angel moved. He stood, "Come on Sammy, you need to rest." 

Following silently Sam yawned again. He tripped once up the stairs. Apparently even being brought back from Hell didn't erase the exhaustion of the Apocalypse. 

 Gabriel stopped outside the door. "You rest up and then we'll have a nice long talk about everything." He suggested. 

"Sure thing." Sam said entering the room and disrobing from his outermost layers. He left only his jeans and t-shirt on and climbed under the covers. 

Gabriel must have followed him in because there was the distinct sound of someone tidying up shoes and then the sound of his jacket being dropped onto a hook. 

That was the only sound as Sam closed his eyes and thought about everything. The fresh memory of Hell still made him shudder to even consider. The fact he had been there for so short was a relief.

Then there was this fledgling thing going on and the bell of renewal in Heaven which he desperately wanted to ask questions about.  There was the way Gabriel, Trickster, coward, and all-around-douche, had done a magnificent about face in terms of dealing with people.

He'd procured a freaking mansion of all things and devoted a huge room to Sam with everything he had always wanted in his own space. This was more than some huge angelic prank. And there was no way he could dream up this kind of craziness. Sure he'd had some good ones in the past, but this would have to be drug induced to be one of his dreams. 

Sam didn't even realize when he slipped off to sleep. It just happened in the comfort of a room guarded by Heaven's strongest warrior. 

Gabriel had stayed in the room just tangible enough for Sam to feel his familiar presence but undetectable enough to not trigger Sam's instincts.  Just silently watching his new charge fall asleep. It was a unique sight to say the least.

 

Sam awoke sometime later and at first panic. Where was Dean? Where was he himself? Hell? No. This felt nice and warm, Hell was nothing like this. Motel? Nope. This good of a blanket didn't come with fifty bucks a night.  

The nest. Gabriel's nest to be exact. And this was his room. And then all his questions returned. Sam didn't bother putting his shoes or secondary layers on. He just rushed down the stairs with a head full of demanding inqueries. 

Gabriel was downstairs watching Dr. Sexy M.D.  When he heard Sammy approach he turned it off and patted the couch cushion next to him. The TV was huge and Sam couldn't wait to watch a movie on it. The grey sectional couch sank just right under his weight. 

"What's up little fledgling?" Gabe asked. 

Sam smirked at the term and went straight into twenty questions.

 "What is the bell of renewal?"

"Thought you might ask. It's one of many bells in Heaven. Each one is designed to resonate with the Grace of every angel. Some bells only effect certain kinds of angels. Renewal doesn't normally touch archangel's or members of the garrison. It is meant to instill the desire to take care of humans by giving us the chance to take them on as fledglings. The bell also signals a time of peace for us. Not even Rahael can stir the pot while the bell still echoes. Because this is a long term process the bell echoes for several years so we won't have to worry about old Raphy for a few years."

Sam filed all this info away. Good to know that the bell's would effect angels. "What's the average time it takes for a fledgling to mature?" 

"About the same ad human children. It's a full on do-over." Gabe replied gently. He really wanted Sam to be ok with all this.

Sam nodded. "So I'm going to turn to you for everything?" It wasn't the most reassuring idea. 

"You can trust me. I'm as far from playing Trickster as it gets" The angel hated how hard it was for the Winchesters to trust. Both boys were so terribly destroyed it was a wonder they even trusted each other. 

"You'll love it once you get accustomed to a normal life." 

"I hardly call becoming an angel normal." Sam replied. 

Gabe rolled his amber eyes and sighed. "I meant closer to normal, you get a nice home, whatever you want, and access to more knowledge than you know what to do with." 

Sam liked that last bit. He would love to sit and hear all of Gabriel's stories. To learn what really happened during some events would be awesome. "Just remember I'm not used to this kind of life."

"I won't." Gabe promised. And it was sincere enough to end any more questioning. Because Sam just really wanted to take a look at hhis new home and let the archangel tell stories or maybe make some breakfast. 

He just wanted to get settled in. 


	11. First Day

Dean Winchester awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Not only was there the smell of breakfast, but the scent was  _amazing_. He couldn't remember the last time someone had cooked him breakfast. Climbing off the bed quickly he hurried to the closet and paled. The clothes hung in it weren't exactly what he would call his style. 

Jeans and shirts weren't the problem. It was the fact that most of them had printing on them. The shirts weren't his classic rock tees either, these were aimed at kids with things like Star Wars, Batman, and Transformers. 

So the angel wanted to play it that way? The hunter thought for a moment. The acceptance of these 'kid' clothes would be accepting so much more than that. It would be giving up some measure of control. He would be allowing Castiel to choose his clothing, agreeing to wearing what had been provided would be a surrender.

Dean worried his lower lip as he decided if he was ready to give up his clothing. He was glad to see some flannel and plaid hiding among these more colorful garments, and the jeans were just jeans. 

_For this to even begin to work I have to put my trust in Cas, and I have to give up control._

He grabbed the first Star Wars tee, one with Darth Vader and a tie fighter,  some jeans, the underwear in the drawer was at least normal, and dressed quickly. 

A quick trip to the more than adequate bathroom, quick inspection in mirror (honestly he didn't look ridiculous), and then down the hall of the one story house.

Castiel was setting the table with juice, coffee, toast, scrambled eggs with onions and peppers, and bacon on the formica table. 

"Good morning Dean." The angel greeted with a smile. Blue eyes sparkled after taking in Dean's outfit. "Do you like that shirt?" He asked off handedly. 

"Sure, can't lose with Star Wars." Dean replied taking his intended seat. He almost laughed at the plastic dishes.  But he knew just like the clothing, that Castiel needed him to take it for what it was. Both a test in seeing how much Dean could give up his control, and an attempt to allow the human to adjust to this new reality before he was in too deep.

The angel watched curiously as he went ahead and dug in. He didn't care that the plate was plastic, not really. Some restaurants used plastic over glass. Orange juice in a plastic cup seemed perfectly normal after having been given soda from one that night. 

The angel sat across from him waiting for any kind of response. 

"When did you learn to cook?" Dean asked around a strip of bacon. It was good, like really good. Dare he even think this; but it kind of tasted like home cooking. If he even remembered what that tasted like. 

"I am aware of what you call cook books. They are quite helpful." Cas answered.  

Dean smirked. "Well you obviously got the right one cause this is awesome." 

Cas beamed at the praise. It wasn't an outright phrase, but since when did Dean Winchester say thank you bluntly?. 

Castiel was very happy. Not only was Dean not griping about plastic dishes, he had emerged from his bedroom completely dressed in the clothing the angel had procured for him. It seemed tthat perhaps the transition from hunter to fledgling would go much smoother than Cas had expected. 

Which was a bit of a shocker. It made him wonder if perhaps Sam was the one they should have worried about. Because for all their similarities, the brothers were very different. 

Dean had been the obedient son, Sam the unruly prodigal. It made his Grace twinge with humor and pity for Gabriel. He hoped the archangel could keep his patience with Sam.

Dean finished, and there wasn't a crumb left. At least the angel knew he didn't have to worry about Dean eating enough. 

Cas cleared the dishes silently and then turned back to his charge. "What would you like to do today?" 

"Um, actually there's a few things on the car I need to get done."  He knew Cas wasn't going to let him drive any time soon, so he might as well get 'Baby' ready to sit for a while. 

Cas nodded. "Go ahead. I shall inform you when lunch is ready." 

"Ok great." Dean stood from his seat and then realized too late he hadn't moved until Cas had given him permission to work on the Impala. It made his gut twist nervously. Either he was falling into this faster than he thought possible or Cas had screwed with him and already transferred Grace. 

But now was not the time. The angel was busy washing dishes and he needed to get to the garage and figure some things out. 

He found it easy enough by locating the front door and then passing it to the garage door. He slipped in without a word and stopped short. As if the bedroom was not enough of a gesture in how serious Cas was, this definitely laid it all out for him. 

There was a whole wall of tools. _Mechanic's tools._ The kind Dean only ever got to use at Bobby's. And these ones were all brand new and they use have been worth a small fortune. 

The red tool box had his name engraved on front and it was neatly organized with shining tools. Dean choked on a half sob. Comprehending this gift was far too hard. Instead he decided to christen the garage. 

He spent hours making adjustments and tweaks that the Impala had been needing for a while now.  The tools fit in his hands perfectly and each one worked properly. He pulled tools off the wall he got grease all over the floor, all over himself. 

By the time Cas entered the garage it had been throughly christened by the hunter.  "I see you are enjoying your tools?" The angel announced himself with a question. 

Dean rolled out from under the engine on a creeper and grinned. "Thanks Cas, this is perfect, just what my baby needed." 

"I know you enjoy working on cars, I thought this would be better than a recreational room for you." 

"Yeah." Dean agreed wiping grease with a red rag.  "So's it time for lunch?" 

Cas nodded looking quite pleased with himself. The garage had been a perfect idea. Because no matter what age, Dean would always enjoy covering himself in grease under the hood of his car. 

"You get cleaned up and I'll have it ready when you are." The angel stepped back into the house and Dean shrugged to himself. This he could get used to, having food prepared for him, a perfect garage, and a warm bed every night. Dean could see how easily he was being bought. And ok, kiddy clothes and plastic dishes weren't ideal, but if it made the angel happy who was he to argue? Wasn't the purpose to give in? 

 Lunch was quiet just a sandwich and chips with the rest of his Dr. Pepper. He ate quickly and sat back to take a break. He had been working on the car for several hours and needed a break. 

Cas suggested a movie and Dean gawker at the large flatscreen TV. It was a 60 inch, mounted to the taupe colored wall and faced a brand new black couch. Dean fell onto the couch with a sigh and leaned back. Then he found the button for the recliner and really enjoyed it. 

Castiel looked at the selection of movies Gabriel had picked out. Most of them were classic films of the seventies and eighties. There was of course a selection of Disney films as well. 

Castiel pulled out a box set titled 'Back to the Future' and showed it to the human relaxing on the couch. "How about this?" 

Dean nodded. "Part one, you should watch it too. It's really good."  Castiel put in the disk labeled part one(Gabe had painstakingly taught him how to work the devices while they were preparing their nests.)

Dean turned the volume up and settled in. Castiel sat on the opposite end of the couch and watched intently. Dean often quoted this series of films and he wanted to understand those references. 

The human enjoyed it and they rested in comfortable silence. Half way through the movie Dean tickled with restlessness. He was just relaxing while there was evil in the world to gank. It just wasn't right.

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Cas paused the film. "Is something wrong Dean?"

"I should be hunting. I should be saving lives Cas. This is great and all, but I should be doing my job." He said pacing slightly.

Cas chuckled. "Dean relax, there are other hunters, the apocalypse is over, and you will have years to save humans once you're an angel." 

He knew the hunter would get panicky about not hunting. It had been inevitable. Hopefully Dean would realize the whole world didn't rest on his shoulders anymore.  "Everything is safe now. Heaven is no longer on the war path, Lucifer is locked tight, and you are taking a break. That's all this is." 

"But what if Bobby needs me?" 

"Should he call for your assistance you will be allowed to choose that for yourself." The angel's tone was patient but final. There was no need to discuss this further.

Dean sat back down with a huff. He had an inkling that he didn't want to push his luck with Cas. Knowing firsthand the angel could kick his ass on the worst of days made it easy to leave it alone. The human just hoped he wouldn't get antsy like this for long. Because Cas was going to make sure he stayed put away from hunting unless it was a real emergency.

Bobby had probably been told not to call either Winchester unless it was serious. Which was understandable. The angels were trying to baby them, and hunting was the opposite of that. 

When Dean was settled back down Cas rose. "How about some popcorn?" 

The only response was a silent nod. Cas vanished and moments later returned with perfect popcorn buttery and warm. As the film started back up he set to it hungrily. Cas nibbled at it more to occupy himself than anything else. The rest of the day would be quiet and calm for the two. Though Dean continued to feel useless and like he should be doing something. 

 Dinner was a minor fight. Castiel was elbow deep in Caesar salad when his charge came in. "Whoa, rabbit food?" Dean asked in mild dismay. 

"Yes Dean, you need to eat more vegetables."  

"I don't do salad man." 

The angel turned around from tossing lettuce and gave the human a stern gaze. "As my fledgling you will do as I say. You need to eat more variety. Burgers and chili fries hardly constitutes healthy eating."

Dean glared back. "Look I'll eat any other veggies you want to throw at me, but not  _salad!"_

There was a moment before Castiel's full ferocity as an angel of the Lord seeped into the atmosphere.  It was like electricity dancing on the dead air. "Dean Winchester, you will do as you are told." The voice was authoritative but not angry or harsh. 

Dean's mouth clamped shut on the forming rebuttal and he nodded sheepishly. Something about the way Cas had just calmly reminded the hunter that he was more than capable of bending him over his knee like a child had driven it home that he was to  _obey_ said angel. 

Castiel smiled and closing the gap between them, ruffled Dean's hair. "That's better, now why don't you come help me? There's lots of things you like that you can add to the salad." 

Yet another victory under the angel's belt. Dean was proving to be less dramatic about the situation than he had guessed. He also knew from experience just how to get through to the human. Having rebuilt the poor Righteous Man one cell at a time had given him great insight into what made the human tick.

And this knowledge was more than paying off. 

Dean must have realized just how much he had allowed to happen. And either he didn't care, or he was actually taking this whole thing seriously. Cas figured he was being serious. 

After loading his salad with plenty of unhealthy foodstuffs, Dean ate while Cas watched silently planning the next few days, there were more battles to be held. Each one important in its own right and necessary to Dean's progress as a fledgling.

The real question was if Dean would understand just how far this thing was going to go.


	12. New Day

Sam emerged from his room and down the stairs. He had refused to dress himself in the provided clothes. Gabriel had pancakes, sausage, and juice on the huge wood dining table.

"Good morning Sammy." 

"Morning." 

The archangel noted Sam was still wearing the same outfit. "Clothes don't fit?" 

"Uh no I think they're the right size, I just didn't feel like changing." Sam replied with a shrug. He wasn't going to come down stairs for breakfast in a Harry Potter shirt. 

"Oh." Gabriel replied softly. So the hunter was going to give him trouble about the clothes? He could live with that for a little while.

Sam took the seat he was pointed to and then sighed. "Plastic dishes?" He asked. 

"Easing you into this." Was the response. 

Sam wondered if the angel sitting at the head of the table was attempting to earn Sam's compliance. It seemed like a valid thought. "Can I ask why?" 

Gabriel's golden eyes darkened. "Listen Sammy, you said ok to being my fledgling. You want this to work right? Then you have to understand that you'll reverse behaviorally. I just want you to understand that I'm ok with that and I want you to feel comfortable about it."

There was silence as Sam stared at the spread before him trying to gauge what would happen if he refused to eat off the plastic plate. He could handle a ceramic plate just fine. This had to be a test. 

"So are you expecting me to become irresponsible with glass?" 

Gabriel knew Sam needed to ask questions, that he was naturally inclined to seeking out answers to the universe.

"This is a physical reminder of what you now are. It's to help you accept that you will become childlike in some aspects."

"It's you setting up the hierarchy here." Sam returned. 

"Look if you don't want breakfast then don't eat. But it'll be those exact same dishes at every meal." Gabriel said sternly. "I don't intend to embarrass you or put you in your place. It's just to help you understand that you can trust me. I'm trying to get you to ease up on the control. You don't have to be the adult anymore Sam, that's all I'm getting at here." The angel's voice was gentle now, almost pleading with the younger Winchester. 

He rose and approached. "Come on Sammy, it's not so bad. You know Dean's getting the same thing." 

That brought a smirk to Sam's face. He could imagine Dean pitching a total fit about plastic plates.

Sam knew he couldn't fight it for long. He'd agreed to do this knowing what it would entail.  Really this was just some sort of stepping stone in letting Gabriel have control of the situation. And that was the whole goal in the first place.

Sam picked up his fork and took a bite. Gabriel grinned and ruffled Sam's hair. "There's a good boy."

Sam said nothing entirely unsure on how to respond to that. 

After breakfast Gabriel gave him the grand tour. 

"Rec room." Gabriel opened a door revealing a room with a pool table, arcade games, and a poker table. 

"Does Castiel's place have the same stuff?" 

"Nope. Each of us built a nest unique to us and to you and Dean." The angel looked at him curiously. "Don't worry about your brother. Cassie is the only angel that can deal with him. Cas knows more about Dean than you think, and he likes him for some reason." 

"Dean does trust Cas." Sam agreed. 

"Ok enough about Dean-o, I got more to show you!" Gabe started off again. The next door was a bathroom, then a home theater, and a small library. 

Sam stared at the angel. "You're missing a kitchen sink." Gabriel chuckled.

 "Can't live without the necessities." He made a grand gesture. "Come on isn't the place great?" 

"It's more than I ever hoped for." Sam admitted. 

"Exactly." 

"You're spoiling me." The human said with a laugh. 

"Parents have been known to spoil children." The archangel affirmed. 

Sam stopped short. He wondered if that's how every angel viewed the fledgling business. It was near impossible to see angels from all around finding poor broken humans and asking them to be their surrogate children. 

He breifly pictured Zachariah trying the stunt and then remembered watching Dean stab him in the face with an angel blade. It made for a hilarious thought. 

Gabe was watching intently. "You doing alright?" 

Sam nodded. "Just thinking about angels randomly asking humans to become fledglings." 

"Ah, it's been a few centuries since the last time. Most angels try and build some sort of relationship with a human that meets the criteria and then suggests the offer."

"You two picked us cause you already knew us."  Sam surmised. 

Gabe winced wishing the kid would just give the gears in his head a break. "You're overthinking Sam. Cas and I would have never wanted to take on fledglings if it weren't for you two. There was just far too much fun in those brief encounters with you. I always liked you over Dean.  And Cas saved Dean from Hell, saw him at his very lowest. The two of you changed us for the better and that's why we picked you." 

The angel smiled fondly and then headed for the stairs. "We got another story to tour kiddo." 

Sam followed with an eyeroll. The archangel sure was strange, he never liked to linger on emotional conversations. Maybe because like himself and Dean he tried to hide it all under stoicism. 

That made Sam a little sad. 

After the rest of the tour they made salad for lunch. This time Sam didn't even bat an eye at the plastic bowl. Really there wasn't any harm in it, and at least they weren't covered in cartoon characters.  

"Besides reading and killing things that want to kill you, what else do you like doing?"  Gabe asked. 

Sam chuckled, "I like to go see things. Dean and I once stopped at the Grand Canyon on our way to a hunt and it was awesome."

The angel smiled. "When my father made this place he really did go all out. Guess we'll have to go see some of the stuff that humans aren't aware of." 

Sam perked at this. "That would be cool." He agreed.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas to keep you busy for the next few years." 

Sam nodded. "Uh Gabriel?" Sam poked at his salad. 

"Yes?" Amber eyes locked onto his hazel ones.

"Thanks, I know I'm not the easiest person to try this on, but I promise I'm trying."

Gabriel nodded with a smile. "I never expected it to be easy, I know how stubborn you can be."

 Lunch passed in silence and then Gabe turned the TV on.  Sam sat on the couch away from the angel wondering what the guy watched besides Dr. Sexy. He hoped there were other interests for entertainment.

When Jurassic Park came on Sam frowned.  "Dinosaurs were nothing like this." 

Now Sam was curious. Gabe had access to knowledge that scientists could only speculate about. "What were they like?" 

The movie became a lesson on ancient beasts. Sam enjoyed listening to Gabriel talk about things that were long gone. He ended up right next to the angel taking in the information. 

It wasn't until Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair as the movie was ending that the hunter realized he was starry eyed and curled up at the angel's side. 

Sam stood a little fast pulling away. "Don't do that." He muttered in annoyance. Gabriel frowned. He'd just had Sam where he wanted him, almost in his lap listening intently and completely unaware of his behavior. 

Sam needed to let go. As independent as he was, he needed to learn he could trust and allow the archangel to take care of him. 

"Look, I get it. You want me to be ok relying on you. And I understand I need to. But I'm not there yet ok."

He left the room climbing up the stairs and shutting the door softly. 

Gabriel sighed heavily. He wondered if Castiel was having as much trouble getting through to Dean.  Was the elder brother more problematic or was he unexpectedly compliant?

 Sam flopped onto the bed and sighed out the side of his mouth in frustration. What he really wanted to know was if Dean was struggling with the same problem. If his big brother was stuck between accepting the affectionate parental nature of these two weird angels or retaining his independence?

Sure Sam had said yes to this. But what exactly had he said yes to? To being turned into a little kid so Gabriel could play house? What made it harder was that Sam was kind of enjoying the attention from the archangel. 

 Gabriel wanted,  _needed_ him to surrender control.  Sam had fought for years to get out of his father's control. Now he was sitting in a mansion with an angel who expected him to hand over control. 

Sam sighed. He needed to take it slower, Gabe was laying it on a little thick. 

He hot off the bed and was about to leave his room when a soft knock at the door halted him. 

"Sam?" 

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Gabriel stepped in leaving it open. "Am I doing this wrong?" His amber eyes looked to Sam pleadingly. 

"No, you-" Sam paused to think a moment. "It's not you, I'm the one who's off." 

"Too much too fast?" Gabe asked sheepishly. 

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Maybe if you just go a little slower. I just need time to adjust to all of this." 

"Ok. I'll dial it down some." The angel promised. 

"Thanks." Sam muttered. 

"Now that that's all settled what do you want to do?" 

"Actually I'd like to read or just rest alone." Sam admitted. 

Gabriel looked a little hurt but he nodded and forced a smile. "Alright, you come down when you're ready for dinner."

Sam was left alone and that's what he needed, because the things he needed to sort through were too many to count. 


	13. A Week In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! With my dog getting sick I had to make up for lost time on chores and such...  
> I promise I haven't forgotten about this!

Surprisingly a week flew by in both nests and the angels were learning. And the humans were slowly giving up control. Some things were easier to hand off to someone else, others were taken by force if it came to it.

Dean had made it clear that he could handle certain things by himself. If he ever found Cas waiting to help him with pajamas again he might actually punch him.  It had been an awkward sight to say the least and Dean had made a point of throwing a good old fashioned fit over it.

On the other hand Sam had found Gabriel's need to care rather endearing. Even if it irked him to watch the messenger of God treat him like a little child. It was a unique experience to say the least.

There were fantastically over dramatic fights on all ends for the pettiest of things.  But they were learning how to work through them. Sometimes an angel would win by sheer will and power, and other times the human they cared for would give up realizing the futility.  Gabriel and Castiel had been expecting these reactions, it was just hard to gauge which battle would end what way.

Castiel proved formidable in the kitchen. It wasn't hard to follow the instructions in a cook book. He found it a good release when Dean was being stubborn. He'd vanish and sometimes later announce it was lunch time or that he had prepared a snack. No matter what Dean liked the cooking.

Dean was trying his hardest to let the angel have his way. And he constantly had to remind himself that this was necessary and to let the little things go.

It wasn't until the third day that they had a real fight. 

Dean had been given a choice. Either he could go outside with Cas and help pull weeds or he could stay inside and watch a movie. The problem was that Cas had picked family movies as the only options. And Dean didn't feel like pulling weeds. 

He glared at the angel who was technically shorter than him in his vessel. "Cas, I don't want to watch any of these lame movies." 

"Then come work in the yard." His new guardian suggested. 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are those my only options?" Cas knew Dean favored making his own option when faced with such ultimatums. And this was no different.

"Because those are the choices I have given you." 

"Well they're both stupid." Dean grumbled. He didn't want to antagonize the angel but he had some dignity left. This was a little too far.

"Are you refusing my decision?" Castiel tilted his head frowning.

"Yeah I am." The human spat back. 

"Dean Winchester I give you a count of three." Cas said using his deep scary voice. The only response he got was a snort. 

The hunter wasn't going to budge and neither was an angel. They looked at each other waiting for the first move. 

"One."

"You're not my father." Dean rejoined testily. 

The look Cas gave him was enough to hold off any more words. The angel looked a little crestfallen. Dean bit back a few other cruel words. 

"Three." The angel growled in frustration when Dean did nothing to take back his nasty outburst. 

Dean didn't even have time to blink. Before any realization could hut him he was bent over the angel's knee and receiving an old fashioned spanking. 

The grown man sputtered a complaint but Cas' hand came down on his ass with a swift sudden slap. Dean jolted more out of shock than pain. And then something else happened. He apologized. "M'sorry Cas." 

Dean found himself upright again and stared at the angel who looked worried. "Did I hurt you?" Dean shook his head and felt the tear slide down his cheek. 

Before he could wipe it away Cas was doing that and hugging him tightly. "It's ok Dean." The human didn't move. Instead he just sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. When Castiel asked if he was ok Dean nodded and the angel ruffled his hair with a smile. "Have you picked an option?"

"I'll pull weeds." Dean decided maybe a little sun and work couldn't kill him. He needed something to do. And a movie was not that.

That was the first and last time Cas would spank Dean for a long time. Pushing Cas to his breaking point had been a little frightening and reminded him of that time his friend had kicked his ass for wanting to say yes to Michael.

The rest of the day Castiel was unusually chipper and smiled more than once. His human charge had no way of explaining the pride the angel was exhibiting. Was it the win from earlier? Or was it the fact that Dean had just relented when push came to shove?

 

 

Sam found it easier to avoid a full fight by just getting quiet and surrendering. But that wasn't really how Winchesters worked so it was only a few times. 

Gabriel seemed bent on making the mansion the perfect home. And while that was commendable it was impossible, even for an archangel.

"Sam it's ok to let me carry you."

"You're shorter and it's awkward. And I'm a grown adult." The younger Winchester replied in anger. He didn't want an angel to carry him to bed. 

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying anything I want. Helloooo, archangel!" He circled his face with a finger.

Sam rolled his eyes giving one of his truly magnificent bitch faces. He tried to turn around and leave but a strong hand on his wrist held him fast. 

"We've got to talk about this Sam. I know you have issues with control. All you Winchesters have this obsession with being in control.  It's not healthy."

Gabe sighed running a hand through his hair. "Please Sam, I want to help you heal and you won't if you keep fighting me. Once you've been given the angel juice it will happen either way. I'm offering you a chance to keep your dignity."

"How is being treated like a kid being dignified?" Sam retored. 

"If you choose to give up control you won't feel like you're being taken advantage of and you won't feel like you have no choice." The archangel's voice was gentle and sincere. 

"I can't." Sam murmured. 

"Yes you can. You've let a demon call all the shots before. And that got you in trouble, trusting me will be a lot safer and I won't ever lie to you." 

Sam sighed heavily. No one was ever going to let him live down Ruby. So he had a choice to make. Keep fighting Gabriel who he had agreed to let take care of him, or he could suck it up and let this craziness run its course. 

"Ok, just remember I don't like it." Sam muttered. 

Gabriel grinned. "There's a good kid." And then the angel was scuffing his hair and lifting him off the couch like he weighed nothing. It felt weird to be balled up in the shorter man's arms.

Sam fought back a sigh and a yawn and closed his eyes.  He expected the angel to zap to his room but when the stairs creaked under their combined weight he opened his eyes. Sure enough they were moving the human way and the hunter found the motion quite relaxing. In fact he closed his eyes again and didn't even realize they had entered his room until the angel gently set him on the bed.

"Wha?" Sam asked in exhausted confusion.

"You're beat kiddo." Gabe tentatively brushed the hair out of Sam's eyes and hummed gently. He smiled at the human and pulled up the covers. On the fourth night in the nest Gabriel had managed to tuck Sam in without another protest. It was a huge win in terms of prying control from the youngest Winchester.

Sam was too tired to fight and he let his eyes drop. Maybe the archangel wasn't so bad. Though he would never admit to Dean that this had happened.

"Goodnight Sammy." Gabriel whispered before stealing away and shutting the door gently. He listened for sounds of movement but all he heard was the breaths of his charge evening out. He grinned and twirled his fingers a glass of whiskey materializing in them.  "Kid's not so tough." He smirked to himself.

 

 

By the end of the first week the four came together. Because now it was time for Sam and Dean to be infused with Grace. The very thought was terrifying and exciting in the same moment.  The angels were excited to finalize the acquisition of their fledglings. Because once the humans  had Grace they would rely on the angels to survive, the transference of Grace was a long process. If they didn't have it replenished regularly it would fade and the transitioning human would die.

 

 

 


	14. The Point of no Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely words of encouragement and your suggestions and ideas.  
> I'm going to try to incorporate your ideas as best as I can with this story. So for those of you who wanted some internal Winchester thoughts, enjoy!
> 
> Other ideas in the future include kidnapping or getting arrested which I think would be awesome. I also feel like I've now gotten through the required set up and my goal is to write longer chapters.

Dean Winchester looked long and hard at himself. Today was the day he would forsake his own humanity. It weighed heavily as he inspected his appearance. 

He was clean shaven, wearing jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He stared himself in the eyes and thought about what this moment meant. From here on out his life, which hadn't been the cream of the crop, would take an irrevocable change.

He'd go from being a human man to an angel fledgling. Castiel had very gently explained that angels didn't focus on the vessel. The age of a fledgling was determined by the soul of the human. Dean always knew he was messed up, but Cas had confirmed that the eldest Winchester was in a truly serious situation. 

_I'll have to accept that Cas is going to think of me as a little kid who needs him. But I don't feel like that. I'm capable of doing all kinds of things for myself. He doesn't need to be so pushy about it._

_Then again he warned me the Grace is going to erode any emotional walls I've built. I don't do emotions. I can't._

_I wonder if Sam's as freaked out as I am. He has to be. What is it gonna be like? I'm just worried Bobby's gonna think we've totally lost it. Or maybe we'll run into hunters and they'll think I've gone soft._

Now that he was thinking about all of this he began to have doubts. It had been ridiculous the way he felt after Cas had spanked him. He'd felt like a child who had done wrong and wanted nothing more than to amend it. Perhaps the angels were right when they said that the damaged souls of the brothers were almost too far gone. Dean knew Hell had screwed him up royally. 

There was a long way to go and he wasn't sure he could handle this. Castiel was certain that after today it would be easier for the hunter to rely on the angel. Something about the bond the Grace created. 

It still didn't make it any less troubling. He was going to become an angel at some point. Was he ready for that? He didn't know. What he did know was that he had to give it to Cas.

This home or nest as the angels called it had been set up with him solely in mind. Everything catered to his personality and style.  And Cas really was trying.  That alone made Dean want to do right by his friend. Because how could you look at someone who was going through all this trouble for you and then shrug it off like it was no big deal? He surely couldn't. 

Despite the fighting and subsequent punishment the angel was certain they would get along fine from here on out.  To be honest Dean had lost a lot of ground in only a few days. It was weird how some of their smaller disagreements had vanished after Cas distracted him from the subject or Dean had simply given in. It was as though his soul knew what was best for it and Dean had felt more than just a little compelled to behave. 

Getting spanked hadn't exactly instilled the rebellious nature he had hoped it would. Instead he had been so overwhelmingly embarrassed and surprised that he had caved without further incident.  In truth Dean wanted this to work. He just didn't think it would. He was trying his hardest to put up with the things like little kid dishes and clothes without causing more trouble.  While it was fine here in the confines of the nest he was pretty sure he would be unable to even step outside the door and pretend to be Cas' kid. 

For the hunter there were two things going through his mind. One was the fact that Castiel was putting a tremendous amount of effort into this. And that made Dean realize how serious this whole fledgling thing was. The angel was giving up his time to play house with him so he could heal and grow into an angel of all things. It told the human just how much the nerdy angel wanted this.

Freakier  things had happened and that was really saying something. The second weight in Dean's thoughts was the fear that his soul was so damaged from its forty year stint in hell that he would regress even further than Cas had guessed.

And if that was the case how was he going to handle it?  There was no way he was going to let Cas carry him around like a baby. That would be too embarrassing.  Cas had warned that once the soul was connected to Grace a soul's true age would simply push up to the surface of its vessel and Dean would be helpless to fight it. What that meant was that no matter his current age, he would instinctively become a child. Sure he'd have his knowledge and understanding, remember his skills, and be able to do things for himself. But as a fledgling he would unwittingly depend upon Cas and that made him scared. He hadn't depended on anyone since he was a kid and he'd had to be the one for Sam to rely on. John had let them down, he'd done it that Christmas that Sam gave him the amulet. So instead of having someone to trust he'd been the one Sam could lean on. He didn't know if he knew how to trust someone like that.

He trusted Castiel. He really did. But how did he know the angel wouldn't regret this choice and just go through the motions? Would Cas become another John too busy with the work of Heaven to give his charge the necessary time and energy? This was at the back of the man's mind niggling in little bits of doubt.

But Cas wouldn't do that to him right? They'd discussed this and the angel had assured he would never give up on Dean and there was no possibility of feeling like he'd made a mistake. Cas had made it clear he was committed. The question that followed asked this: was Dean capable of putting everything into this? Could he give up the reigns completely and let Cas do whatever it was angels with fledglings did?

He just wanted it to work, for once in his life he wanted something good and wonderful. Even Bobby said it was a good deal. If the old hunter Dean looked up to was that agreeable to this notion shouldn't he be more willing to do it?

There was just that fear of failure.

Dean knew Cas wouldn't let that happen. The relationship with the angel had shifted and now there was no going back. Because as much as he wanted to hate this and cut it out now before it was too late, he was enjoying the fact that someone was genuinely worried about him.

Someone was willing to give him a second chance at happiness and love. Someone who he had learned to trust. He'd trusted his father once, and John had been a poster child for failed parenting. Could an angel do better? For both their sakes Dean hoped so.

There was no more time to waste. It was action time. Which meant Dean needed to have his decision ready because Castiel was going to ask him one last time. This would be the last chance to back out. And the last time he'd ever get an offer like this. 

In the end it wasn't a hard choice. He'd just needed the few minutes while getting dressed to clear his head and make sure he knew what he wanted.

Dean left the bathroom and climbed down the stairs to where Cas was waiting.  The angel looked at him intently. There was an energy in the air of excitement and hope. But there was a brief flash of fear in the angel's eyes. Cas was afraid Dean would turn around after this whole week and say no. 

"Well, let's do this." Dean said managing an easy smile.  What pain could this bring? Gabriel said only a broken human could be a fledgling. So it could only get better right? Besides Dean really liked the idea of actually having those pictures he'd seen on the mantle for real.

 

 

 

Sam was nervous to say the least. If he didn't go through with this what would it say? Gabriel had been more than patient and very understanding. The morning after he'd talked Sam into being carried to bed held an interesting conversation. 

'It's not that we want to force you to behave like little kids.' The archangel had explained. 'We want you and Dean to understand that we aren't going to judge you when your soul reacts to the Grace. It won't be pleasant at first, you'll get whiplash from the way your instincts and reactions change.  We just don't want you to feel ashamed of needing us.'

That had put things in a different light and propagated a million new questions. Gabriel was kind enough to answer all of them. They were good questions that delved deeper into the ramifications. Sam was always good at digging.

The answers were astounding. 

Sam learned what exactly it meant to be a fledgling. It wasn't an angel playing house with a human they liked. It was an angel taking on the responsibility of caring for the damaged soul of a person until it was so full of Grace that they became an angel.

Once bonded to a soul the Grace would force the traumas of the past up to the surface level and the only way a human could deal with it was to adopt the behavior of a child. It allowed the issues to be erased by taking on those formative years a second time. It gave the human a chance to live and grow as they should have the first time. If a person had trust issues they would be extremely dependent upon their angel. If they had suffered abuse they would crave a gentle and compassionate hand. Whatever hang ups the human had built up walls to block would be exposed and only then could they be tackled.

The fledgling had no choice but to bear it's darkest bits and pieces for the parental angel. Only then could an angel give them the proper care and attention.

Gabriel warned Sam it was not going to be pretty for him and his brother. They were perhaps two of the most damaged humans in existence. Their growth would be a long process full of hardship and struggling. But the archangel was sure the four of them would come out of it just fine. He even dared say that Sam and Dean would be kick ass angels.

Sam apologized for fighting if only because he'd mistaken Gabe's intentions as power play. Sam had been used to that kind of behavior. John had used his experience as a soldier to pull rank on his sons constantly. It only proved to push Sam away because he could never listen to the boy who'd dreamed of a life lived in quiet normalcy. Sam had needed John to just listen and accept. Instead he had been told to knock it off and listen to his father.

Gabriel was promising to listen. It looked like he had in those awesome photos. Sam couldn't deny that he wanted to go to Europe. The fact that Sam's room had been made up to fit his bookish qualities made it clear that Gabe was paying attention. If he could really be that attentive than Sam could see it working out. And that gave him hope. 

Still Sam was kind of worried. How did one go from being human to being an angel? Would it be painful? Would it hit him suddenly like a ton of lead? Would he forget what it was like to be human when he had wings and Grace?

And what was so disconcerting about this process? He suspected it had to do with his issues from John. Sam had always wanted freedom from his father. Now he was sitting here about to hand his life over to an archangel. 

It seemed like the opposite of what he'd wanted for so long. But maybe that's why he was sitting here building up his courage. Maybe he hadn't really wanted freedom. Maybe what Sam Winchester had so blindly sought after was never independence. Maybe, just maybe he'd wanted someone to properly look after him. Not leave him for days at a time with his big brother who was struggling to grow up too fast and trying to be there for Sam.

Sam would never blame Dean. The oldest boy had done his best to look after his baby brother. He'd gone as far as stealing presents so Sam could have Christmas. Sam knew it was unfair to expect Dean to take care of his younger brother. That should have been John's focus until they were both middle schoolers. If he'd just given them a precious few years as a devoted father it might not have come to this. 

Now it was clear what he really wanted, no, he needed. 

Sam needed someone to make it all better. And the only way that could work would be to let the angel give him a restart. He was getting a retry and that's what this was all about. It wasn't because they had too.

Castiel and Gabriel had proved you could ditch heaven and still be fine. They wanted to help these brothers. To erase the pain John had unintentionally inflicted on his older sons. 

Adam was in heaven where he belonged. Gabriel had informed Sam that the kid had been killed when Castiel molotoved Michael. His soul was back with his mother's. 

So it was just Sam and Dean again. 

Sam decided there were no plausible cons in comparison to the pros he'd been listing in his head. It could work, they would have a second chance at the hands of a pair of crazy angels, but at least these angels were willing to care about them. 

At least they'd be safe with them. Who would walk into the nest of an archangel? Ruby had been terrified of angels and that had been one of the few moments she wasn't playing him. Angels were near impossible to kill. It requires an angel blade to achieve such a feat.

Sam was still hesitant. Maybe he just didn't want to lose being human. He'd tangled with those thoughts after being cleansed of the demon blood. How much humanity had he sacrificed chasing after Lilith? 

Then again did he want to remain a weak human who would one day let someone down again? Maybe he'd let Dean down again. Maybe not. 

But he really didn't want to take that chance.

When Gabriel knocked on the door of Sam's room the angel found the human sitting on his bed on the verge of tears. 

"Sammy you ok?" Gabe asked in concern. 

Sam looked at him and forced a smile. "Actually I think I am." 

"You ready to do this or are you wanting to return to the old ways?" Gabriel was anxious, something Sam had rarely seen in the angel. Maybe he was afraid of losing Sam after all. 

"I'm ready. I think it's time I left the old ways." He smiled again this time genuinely.


	15. Bound by Grace

Dean and Castiel zapped to the porch of Gabriel's mansion. 

Dean looked up at the grandeur and smiled. "Gabe doesn't mess around."

"He does prefer luxury." Castiel replied. "We chose standing homes that fit our desires for each of you."

The human whistled at the marble floors when the door opened of its own accord. The porch itself wrapped around the entire structure. The vaulted ceiling sported a gold and crystal chandelier and a mock Fresco of angels. Dean snickered at the painting because it was definitely Gabe's doing. 

There were familiar looking vessels in poses of ridiculousness. Like the one of Lucifer stuck in a cage while angels he didn't recognize made raspberries at him. It was so the archangel's style that Dean wondered what other ingenious designs had been incorporated.

"Doors open on their own?" The hunter asked in worry. Surely Gabriel was aware of the kind of security risk that was?

"Only Cassie and his fledgling are allowed in our nest." Gabe's voice carried down from the second floor landing. He and Sam were making their way down.

"Heya Sam." Dean greeted. He'd missed his little brother. 

"Hi Dean." 

Awkward was just scratching the surface. These two were somewhat whipped by the accompanying angels.  They were both feeling a little embarrassed by the events of the last week. Giving up ground to an angel wasn't easy to admit. 

"You too?" Dean asked faltering at a smirk. 

Sam just nodded glad that Gabriel hadn't pestered him to wear something else. His plaid and denim was just fine. 

The angels greeted each other with simple nods. "We'll give you a few minutes to talk." They both vanished to the second floor and strolled down the hall holding a conversation in Enochian. 

"So you going on to phase two?" Dean asked nervously.  

"Yeah. It's kind of freaky but at the same time I think Gabriel is really committed." Sam replied shoving his huge hands into his pockets. He was feeling a little overwhelmed. These two angels were doing their very best to make the comfortable and happy. It was nice if not a little startling.

"Cas too. I mean the dude made me a garage." It was hard to ignore that the angel was trying to do right by him. And it made him feel special in a way he hadn't since Mary died. That's why they were still here and not running for the hills. 

"Bet you already ruined the floors." Sam teased. 

"Hey someone gives you a garage for your baby, you use it." Dean rejoined. The older brother sighed. "We really going to become angels?"

"Looks like. I really don't want to hunt anymore, but I can't live a normal life either." Sam looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Never thought I'd see Cas and Gabe as the daddy type." 

"Right? I mean, they're trying so hard and I don't think I could say no if I really wanted to." Dean added.

"What gets me is that this is happening all over the world. Like other messed up people are being taken in by angels. I thought they didn't like humans." Sam rambled.

"Cas says it's not supposed to be that way. That's why he rebelled to help us. If Michael had been even a little worried about humanity it might have ended differently. But this whole Renewal Bell thing is a way to ensure angels are following orders."

"Dude, angels are weird." Sam murmured. 

"You're telling me." 

They sat there a moment in silence. They had mixed feelings about angels but these two were different. Dean had been genuinely sorry to hear the archangel was dead. Subsequently he was also momentarily pissed when he'd learned Gabe had yet again tricked everyone. It had died as soon as the angel had fessed up to bringing Sam back.

Gabe and Cas returned looking rather pleased with themselves. Dean wondered what kind of angel business they were up to. Obviously it was going well or they wouldn't look so smug.

Gabriel put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Ready to get this show on the road?" He asked.

Sam straightened up and nodded resolutely. "I think so." He was ready for a break from the world. After Lucifer Sam just couldn't see living a quiet life nor could he return to the life he'd hated for so long. This was his only viable option. 

"Alright. Now hold still and do as I tell you to. But first, Sam Winchester do you trust me?"  The archangel had gone serious. This was business and that meant he had to stow the lax easy going side. 

"I trust you." Sam answered without hesitation. 

Gabriel reached a hand into his chest, it vanished suddenly and then there was the blue glow of Grace as he pulled his fist out. He winced but said nothing as he held the celestial energy tight. 

"Ok Sammy, open your mouth." Gabriel ordered. 

Sam blinked then opened his mouth and without hesitation the angel pushed the glowing energy into the human. "Swallow it Sam." He held his hand over the hunter's mouth so it couldn't escape. 

Sam struggled to swallow the energy. It held no taste but it felt like electricity was arcing in his mouth. He dry swallowed and then sucked hoping to pull it in. But the Grace was potent and seemed to have a mind of its own.

Sam swallowed several times until it caught. Suddenly a sensation of fire and ice emenated through his esophagus into the rest of his body. He expected to feel it pool in his stomach but is shot through him zinging as it went all the way to his toes and fingers before rebounding on his soul. 

There it curled and seeped into his essence. The very thing that made him Sam Winchester. It delved into the deepest recesses and touched his every weakness. It shone a brilliant light on the things he'd fought to keep hidden. Sam felt like every negative emotion he'd ever felt, every moment that his life had gotten a little bit worse, and every injustice of his past were clawing up out of the lock box of defense mechanisms he had built since he could remember. All the pain and regret of a hunter's life all at once. Every time he'd failed Dean, every time he'd been more of a monster than a man, and all that pain at having never been accepted and supported by John. It roared in his ears and shattered any coherent thought. It submerged him completely and for a moment he drowned.

The sinking sensation ebbed as a simple spark of light spiraled through this darkness. It was an imprint from Gabriel, a shadowy after image of the archangel. It was kind and gentle, warm with the promise of a new life. This, the unabashed parental affection of an angel, pulled Sam back up from the abyss. And now it all made sense. Sam realized why now the human had to be an adult, why broken souls were favored over whole ones, and why he and Dean were here now.

Because now Sam understood the behavior. His soul had never ever had the chance to grow up properly. An unstable life, the years of near solitude, the burden of knowing so much evil existed in the world, and the taint of demon blood, had destroyed the chance for Sam to ever be even remotely happy. Even if Dean hadn't shown up at Stanford he would have been hauled back by Jess' already impending death. The only way to escape the life he'd lived so far, was to wipe the slate clean and start again. 

And then it stilled and the room stopped spinning. When had that happened? Sam was confused and trying to make sense of the surge of emotions he was feeling. He blinked to realize Gabe was holding him tightly and whispering encouragement.  

"You with us?" The archangel asked retaking some of his usual jovial nature.  Sam nodded silently his throat felt a little raw from swallowing Grace.

"Congratulations, you're now officially a fledgling!" 

Sam smiled weakly. He felt out of breath and exhausted. Most of all he wanted to curl up on the couch and listen to one of Gabriel's stories about how it really was in ancient times. He just wanted to rest. 

Searching he found Dean watching. Sam felt the blush creep into his cheeks but his older brother just smiled. 

"Alright we're good here. Your turn Cassie." 

Castiel nodded before turning to Dean. "Dean Winchester do you trust me?" The angel fidgeted even though the human had agreed to do this.

"You know I do." Dean replied holding back a snark response. This wasn't the time or place for immature behavior. Becoming a fledgling was serious business. Castiel smiled at this before copying his brother. 

When the Grace was in his hand shining brilliant and blue he looked at Dean who needed no verbal coaxing. The man simply opened his mouth, shut his eyes, and prepared for a shock.

Cas pressed his energy into the human's mouth and covered it. To waste this Grace would set this back several days. "Swallow Dean." 

He tried but the sharp electric sensation in his mouth made it hard. He choked once on it before he caught it in the back of his throat and swallowed hard. 

It went down like liquid fire shooting blasts of ice into him. He never even felt it hit his stomach. But he did feel it shoot through him all the way to the tips of his extremities. Then it returned to coalesce with his soul.

It wound itself into his core burrowing deep into him. And as it did so Dean felt the defenses and the walls crumble and snap. He had no protection against his raw emotions. Everything that had been carefully sealed away ripped through him like a tornado on the Kansas plains. He felt every moment John had chosen cold indifference over warm affection, all the times he'd had his trust in someone shattered, and most importantly the self loathing that had spurned him to do terrible things to other aching souls in hell. It all swarmed him until he couldn't breath. Dean knew he didnt deserve a second chance, couldn't hope to get it after his work in hell. The things he'd done, and willingly after a while. How tormented had he been then that he had enjoyed inflicting pain on other poor bastards. To turn from the man who saved people to the man who flayed them. And then there was his father, the man he'd worshipped and tried so hard to be like. In the end John never saw him as more than Sam's watch dog, his brother's keeper. And Dean had never ever regained John's trust after that incident with the shtriga.  Worse than that, he had been so full of trust as a child that he'd been burned too many times to count by the man. 

How many of those supposed hunts when he and Sam were left alone for weeks at a time had been so John could visit Adam and his mother? That had torn Dean to shreds in so many ways. The pain of knowing John had a normal son who did normal things had been the final blow to the hunter's pride. John hadn't cared enough to keep his oldest two, the two he'd fathered with his wife, out of the hunting life, but he'd taken that bastard with some nurse to baseball games and gone fishing. 

But all of it didn't matter anymore. Because now Castiel was here and he was going to set the record straight. Dean could feel the spark of Grace now in him warming with the love of a friend who intended to give Dean a chance. It made him weak in the knees as the twister of emotions stilled and calmed. Suddenly the turbulent raw feelings had evened out leaving a peace he didn't know existed. 

He first felt Castiel's warm hands grasping him tightly in an embrace. "Easy." The gruff voice was surprisingly gentle. Dean could tell he was leaning on the angel completely but he hadn't the strength to change that fact. So he ignored it.

 Castiel was beaming his blue eyes bright and full of excitement. Now it was done and there was no going back. Refusal to intake further Grace would result in death so they had to keep going unless they wanted to die. 

"How come we did this together?" Dean managed to get his sore throat to work. 

"Cause an angel is vulnerable while administering Grace the first time. While it's unlikely we'll ever be attacked in our nests the chance still exists. This way we could watch out while taking care of you two." Gabriel answered.

Sam and Dean were still in the clutches of their respective angels. The aftershock was wearing out though and both brothers could feel the changes. 

The fact that Dean's defenses had just crumbled scared him. He'd relied on those since he was four years old. Now they were gone and he felt instinctively tied to Cas. The angel was right there rubbing a hand on his back and watching his charge. The hunter wouldn't have been able to pull away if he wanted to. 

Sam was also feeling the haze recede and now caught on to the fact that his numbed out feelings were coming alive again. In a very short span of time he would be emotionally unstable. He felt that way, but the angels had assured the human's would feel like erupting volcanoes breifly until the soul and Grace were fused. He didn't know if he liked this, but he knew it was permanent.

Sam and Dean could no longer technically be called humans. They were fledglings and were now tied to their angel guardians.

Sam was no more compelled to pull away from Gabriel than he would be to killing an innocent child. This was where he was meant to be for now. Here in the nest was safe and warm, designed for him and filled with love.

The angels could sense that their fledglings were slowly making sense of their new world. For the two brothers nothing would be the same. They agreed it was time to separate them so they could better adjust. 

"Dean, let's go home." Cas suggested in a soft voice. He expected a stubborn repose, instead Dean turned to wide green eyes on him. 

"Home?" He asked perking up. He had a home now, a real one with a bedroom and a garage and a backyard with a tire swing. And it was his home, no motels, no sleeping in the car, and no searching for the next badguy. 

Castiel smiled at the man's enthusiasm. Yes this was far easier than expected. "Yes, back to the nest so you can rest. Sam needs to recover as well." 

Dean turned his head to look at Sam. The other Winchester was looking tired. They shared a look, one of quiet relief. They'd actually managed to go through with this and their lives could only get better.

The angels gave them some room to say goodbye. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and they whispered farewells. 

"Take care Sammy, I'm sure we'll get together soon." 

"Likewise and don't give Cas too much trouble." 

They laughed breifly before Castiel unceremoniously hoisted his fledgling into his arms. "I'll be in touch Gabriel, have fun Sam." Dean was too tired to complain about being carried. He just held onto the angel and with that they were gone. 

Gabriel looked at Sam who seemed to be expecting the same treatment. "What you want to be picked up too?" The archangel teased even as he lifted the too tall hunter. Sam made no protest and the angel grinned. It was so worth it now that the Grace had done it's job. Even Dean had been surprisingly pliant with Castiel. 

Yes ringing the Bell of Renewal had been the most brilliant plan Gabriel had ever had.


	16. A Fledgling in Need

Dean woke up feeling extremely well rested. The sun was shining through the window of his room causing him to act.  He stretched wondering what time it was and what had happened after leaving the mansion. 

All he knew was that he couldn't go back to the old ways if he wanted. Fledgling. That's what he was now a human in the early stages of transforming into an angel. A weird thought but a surprisingly comforting one. 

One green eye opened followed by another one. Squinting he made out his room, that was still a hard thought to process though now it warmed his soul to know he had a place that was his alone. This house Cas had acquired was their home until the process was over.

As soon as Dean started to move more he realized he was sticky and his clothing wet. 

His first thought was to seek out why he was wet, and it wasn't his whole body either. It was alarmingly located below his waist. As more of the sleep fog dissipated he caught wind of a distinct scent. Urine. 

With that nasty little discovery he was up out of the covers quickly. Cas must have heard him stir because his footsteps nearing echoed from the hall. 

Crap. Dean really didn't want the angel to see him like this. It had been decades since he'd pissed himself in bed. And yet he was rooted to the spot where he stood. Something inside him was urging him to relax and let Cas help him. He wavered and the angel in question appeared. 

"Good morning Dean." He greeted pleasantly.

The fledgling said nothing, no words could explain but Cas' angel nose picked it up even from the doorway. His gaze softened. 

"It's alright Dean. I had a feeling this might happen. The Grace has opened your soul up allowing it to revert to an age it can progress from that is healthy. Your soul is going to slowly take control from your body. Your greatest vice is your inability to trust, this is a representation of your need to learn to trust." His words were soft and encouraging as he stepped closer.

Dean rubbed his face with a hand. "English please." 

"Your soul is so battered and broken it needs you to come to a state where you are completely dependent on me. It's not an ideal age for you, younger than I originally hoped, but it changes nothing. I'm here and I love you and it's ok to have an accident I'll clean it up." Castiel smiled at Dean. "I wont get mad at you for such needs."

Something in Dean snapped. He looked at Cas and the still raw and open emotions from the previous night left him only one way to react. His eyes glazed over with moisture.

 Cas wasn't mad? He was talking like this was a perfectly acceptable thing. Maybe for a fledgling it was. Dean blinked and the welling tears dropped to his cheeks. John had made it very clear that wetting yourself, even at the age of four after your mother died was not plausible behavior. 

"Easy little one." Castiel murmured extending a hand to wipe Dean's eyes. 

Now Dean was even more confused than ever. "What does this mean? You said my soul was going to take control of my body. I don't understand."

"Your soul has regressed to a point you aren't going to like. To my eyes your soul seems to have settled at an age just on the cusp of the two year mark." Cas spoke gently deftly maneuvering his arms around Dean's shoulders to keep him from bolting. 

"No." Dean muttered but he was crying again. Without a second thought he buried his face in the angel's shoulder. This couldn't be happening to him. He'd been mildly worried this would go too far and now, despite his wanting to ignore this, he had no choice but to succumb. He stood there pitiable and unable to even speak. Two warm hands rested gently on his back. One began to move in soothing circles and the former hunter steadied himself.  "You're not suggesting I actually-"

"Yes, Dean. You can't fight this, if you don't accept what your soul needs you'll only hurt yourself in the end." Blue eyes pierced into green ones with love and understanding.

"But I'm a grown man." Dean tried mullishly to argue. 

"You were a grown man." Cas corrected. "You are a fledgling now, and what you need is to be cared for completely. Until your ability to trust is reestablished you won't get very far in your growth. John took your childhood. Even before Mary died you were trying to be the foundation for your family. Dean that role now belongs to me. Please relax and we'll take it slowly." 

Dean slumped against Castiel. "Promise you won't tell Sam?" He asked against his guardian's neck. 

"I promise." The angel smiled and then pulled Dean back to look him in the eyes again. "Now let's get you cleaned up for breakfast." 

Dean's stomach flipped. Oh God he couldn't take this. It was way too much too fast. This wasn't what he'd been expecting in the least. Complete care?! Did that mean what he thought it did?  _He said I'm barely two, my soul is that bad? I can't do this I just can't._ Dean felt the need to run and how. Except that little spark of Grace deep inside of him warmed pleasantly at the thought of relying wholly on the angel.  It was a battle of the soul vs the mind. 

He wanted to shrug Castiel off and say something mean and unnecessary to end this weird little scene. But he also liked knowing the angel was there to help him. It was a reassurance he had not known in a very long time. The old Dean would have been long gone blasting AC/DC and cruising away from his problems like always.  But he wasn't that person anymore.  Grace changed the soul fairly quickly and now he was struggling to reconcile his new wants and needs with his old methods of coping. At some point this would blow up if he kept staving off the inevitable. That version of him from the glimpse had been perfectly at ease to sit and play while Cas managed everything else.  The question for him was could he actually reach that point? Would he be capable of ignoring a lifetime's worth of denial and walls? Did Castiel really have faith that this was going to work? Only time would tell. Still his emotions were begging for two completely opposite reactions and he needed to decide.

In the end Dean need only look at the angel who was silently preparing new clean clothes for him. Castiel's nature had shifted just as much as his. Instead of looking awkward or annoyed he was perfectly at ease. Perhaps Dean wasn't the only one reacting to the transferance of Grace. The celestial looked up feeling Dean's eyes and smiled cheerily. "You'll get used to it." 

The still mostly human doubted that. 

Without a word Castiel slung the clothes over his shoulder and then returned to Dean and with the ease of a being like himself he hoisted the fledgling into his arms and began for the bathroom. 

Dean blinked trying to find the resolve to fight this, but all he could do was wrap an arm around Cas' neck and ponder how pliant he was. Where was his stubborn streak he'd built over the years? 

Gone. Any defense mechanisms or machismo he'd used to hide behind were no longer applicable. Everything was open and exposed. It made him feel vulnerable and he unintentionally clung tighter to the angel. This was what he had wanted after Mary's death, someone he could trust to look out for him the way a parent should. He never should have had to be that for Sam. John should have raised his boys until they were old enough to understand before beginning to hunt. 

Castiel started the tub and the sound startled Dean out of his reverie. He looked at the filling bath. "I don't take baths." He said simply. It was more of a statement than a refusal. 

"You need one." Matter of fact voice was back breifly and Dean smirked. The angel was still as stubborn as ever. They watched the water rise in silence. Neither one had the words to express the new dynamics properly.

Cas turned the water off and gave Dean a wary eye. He knew the man was going to give him hell for this so he figured he'd do it quick in one shot. He used his powers to make Dean's filthy clothes vanish. 

Standing stark naked covered in piss had never been mentioned in their discussions. Dean turned bright red wanting to cover himself but two hands under his arms had him up and then down in the warm water before he could. It was a deep tub, deep enough that the water level was enough to reach his chest while sitting up straight. He crossed his arms as he sat in the tub staring up at the angel. "What was that for?" 

"You're still acclimating to your soul's needs. I thought it best to make this less painful for us both." And that's when the angel pulled out a washcloth and some liquid shampoo. "Close your eyes for me Dean." This request was made in a gentle voice. 

Dean worried his lip before sighing loudly and closing his eyes. This was too close for comfort and yet something in him was enjoying this attention immensely. Maybe Cas was right and this kind of affection and love were what he'd been missing for too long. It had a certain appeal he couldn't explain. Now the past week made perfect sense. The angel had used some less embarrassing ways to get Dean used to being treated like a child so that he wouldn't feel ashamed of his new life. It was to allow him to understand that angels didn't mind doing this and that a fledgling should not fear judgement for their soul's requirements. 

 There was the sound of water being scooped into a cup and then he felt it come down on his head. For a moment he considered jumping up while the angel wasn't expecting it. And then there were gentle fingers rubbing shampoo into his scalp and he found any resolve to rebel melting as his new fledgling status reached out towards the touch. 

So this was what it meant to be a fledgling? A helpless ball of emotion connected to an angel who cared? It could be worse, he could be half way to demonhood with Alistair as his creator. 

"Relax Dean." The angel murmured before rinsing his head off.  "I'll let you wash yourself." The angel offered some bath gel and a washcloth with a dinosaur on it. 

Dean raised an eyebrow but took them and set to work scrubbing himself down. Cas politely turned away if only to ease his fledgling's mind. When Dean had rinsed himself off and pulled the plug Cas was offering a towel which Dean took and used to dry himself off. 

Castiel let Dean dress himself. "For now I suspect your incontinence is an unconscious reaction." 

"So only at night? " 

"Currently." Castiel watched his charge comb damp hair and then turn for the hall. 

"What are you getting at Cas?" But the name cane out weird like he should have used a different word for the angel.  He decided that thought was for a different time.

"Please remain calm, but you'll find yourself in need of certain items designed to handle such inconveniences." The angel replied softly as they walked down the hall. 

Dean stopped dead and whirled around an irritated look on his face. "You wouldn't!" He nearly shouted.

"It is in your best interest Dean." Cas replied patiently. "There will be no judgement from me or Gabriel. And Sam will have no right to. I am aware that you still consider yourself an adult human. You are a fledgling and one in need of more care than you can imagine. I won't ask this of you unless you continue to have accidents." It was tacked on at the end to appease the man. 

Dean sighed feeling no escape. He ground his teeth trying to figure this all out. "Ok." He said shakily. "You can't ask me that until it becomes a problem, and then..." He stalled hating what he had to say next. "Then I'll let you take over and I won't complain, but I won't like it." Had he really just agreed that if his soul claimed that much control from him he would actually submit to the kind of babying that included diapers? Oh god what had he become?

A fledgling with a soul so royally fucked up it needed him to trust Cas completely. He had to let the angel be in total control over him and accept a level of care he didn't really want, but his soul was baying for it, and this whole arrangement was about giving his soul what it needed. 

 Cas hugged him tightly. "Don't worry so much. The faster you accept my care the faster you'll progress." 

"Ok just uh, let's not tell Bobby about this." Dean mumbled against his neck. Something in him wanted to stab himself with the demon knife while he also wanted to reach an arm around his parental angel and not worry about anything. 

The angel chuckled lightly. Cas laughing? Even more shocking was the fact that it wasn't condescending or remotely patronizing. It was the way a father laughed at a young child who didn't quite understand the ways of the world yet. It made Dean feel even more at odds. 

Something about this set up felt almost too good. Like it was a dream. It reminded him of the acid trip from the djinn he had faced back before Sammy died the first time and he sold soul. Dean winced at the thought. No wonder he was in such a sorry state, he'd never given his soul much thought and constantly mistreated it.  It was his fault for sacrificing it to save his little brother. The feeling of utter uselessness that swept over him had him reeling. 

"M'sorry." He mumbled against the celestial being. "It's my fault I'm this bad off. If I hadn't sold my soul..." His voice had grown angrier with every word. 

"Sh." Cas whispered soothingly. "It is not your fault Dean. The demons only took your deal because Michael made it clear they had to. He needed you to break that first seal. I didn't know it when I pulled you out, but we were not ordered to rescue you until after you tortured that first soul. I tried to get to you sooner, but the demons wanted you messed up. It is I who should apologize to you. Had Michael and Lucifer not laid claim to your bodies you and Sam would have never been in such situations."

Cas was apologizing to him? What the hell? Dean was definitely in some bizarro Earth where the angels had turned into doting fathers. It was insane and yet Dean knew this wasn't a joke, lie, trick, or dream. Those always had tells and this whole set up had none whatsoever. This was the real deal and it made him realize just how grateful he was to have this chance for himself and especially for Sam. 

Maybe Gabriel could be a better father than John had. Not that he didn't respect his parents, but perhaps Mary's need to not be a hunter and John's zealous search for revenge was what had gotten their family in trouble to begin with. Sam needed a stable home, with someone who would listen to him and not think it weird he didn't like hunting ghosts. That was good because Gabe wasn't much of a fighter so it should be pretty peaceful for them.

Dean on the other hand knew he wouldn't have survived if he hadn't taken care of Sam. Without someone relying on him, someone expecting him to be there, he might not have taken his life so well. It hadn't been easy, but the human had needed to be strong for someone else and that made a huge difference. So now here they were the fabled Brothers Winchester, reliving childhood for the sake of their beaten and bruised souls.

Dean didn't notice he was crying again until it was too late. The angel scooped him up, dried his eyes, and placed him on the counter while beginning to dig for breakfast. "Eggs or pancakes?" 

Dean shrugged and watched the angel work with a small sniffle. It was hard adjusting and at the same time it felt perfectly acceptable to allow this behavior from his friend.  The Grace was able to not only free the soul from emotional and mental defenses, it made the body and mind willing to act accordingly.

If anything this was going to be a crazy ride for the next few months. But Dean didn't think he'd wish it away. This was totally frightening and freaky, but he wanted it just the same. 


	17. Dazed and Confused

 

Sam woke early. The sun had yet to rise wherever they were, Gabriel refused to give Sam the location of the nest. He claimed it was to keep them safe. 

The mansion was eerily quiet. He wondered how Dean was doing. In great confidence the archangel had told Sam that Dean's soul would wind up younger than his. For at least a little while he might get to be the big brother. That sounded like a lot of fun to him. Sam could teach him all sorts of cool things he'd learned in college. Things Dean had never had the chance to learn.  

Sam frowned. He sounded like a little kid. He felt like one too. Leaving the warmth of his bed he went to the bathroom across the hall and looked at himself. He hadn't changed in the least. Not physically. But in his eyes there was a glimmer of youthfulness he hadn't seen in himself in years. 

"Mornin' kiddo." Gabriel's voice was soft from the doorway. 

Sam jolted and turned to the angel looking terrified. His first instinct should have been to yell and get angry. But it wasn't. Instead he just stood there feeling like he might burst into tears for no good reason. It made him feel squeamish. So far he was just utterly confused by himself. 

"Easy there, I didn't mean to scare you Sam." Gabe stepped closer and Sam, acting on the soul's need for reassurance there was no danger, closed the gap and hugged him. The angel smiled warmly. Now that their soul's were opened up and allowed to express needs Sam and Dean were no longer tough hunters. 

Castiel had angel radioed his older brother about how Dean fell asleep in his arms. Sam had required a bedtime story. Which was actually just explaining how things really went down in the old days. Sam seemed to enjoy hearing how it truly was. At least he could provide the knowledge Sam longed for along with the love he so desperately craved.

Sam pulled back his cheeks bright pink. "I didn't mean to..." His voice died as he searched for an excuse for hugging Gabe. It was apparent in his eyes how terrified and frightened he was. Sam didn't want to need the angel like this, and yet his soul was relishing in the attention. He'd gone to sleep warm and happy after hearing about the real ancient Rome. He'd lied in bed listening intently asking questions at times and hanging on to every word.  

 This new life was surprisingly addictive. He could see himself falling into that perfect life from the vision. It would be so easy to just give up control and enjoy letting someone else handle the problems of daily life. The old him would have been disgusted at such thoughts, but his Grace infused soul was at peace with the thought. Such conflict was bound to happen. How long would it be before Sam forgot how to react like a hunter and just ran for the archangel every time something got scary? Dean had been the one he ran to as a child. John was either gone or drunk after a hunt. 

His big brother had done far too much for him and Sam had never appreciated it. Now he'd have the chance to give that same kind of love to Dean. Sam could do that, it would be easy to be the one Dean needed for once. Plus it would be fun. And that idea made him even more unsure of himself. He'd been Sam Winchester, student up until Jess died and then he was Sam the hunter whose big brother would kick your ass if you hurt him, he'd never really considered himself Lucifer's vessel.  Now who he was he? Sam the fledgling of Gabriel? That sounded awkward.

Sam sighed and looked at the angel. "I'm so confused right now. I don't even know what to say." He admitted. 

The archangel smiled gently. Patting his fledgling's head he decided it was time to have a talk. "Let's go down stairs and talk Sam, it's ok to be afraid of this."

The fledgling made no instant move to leave the bathroom and Gabriel grinned. "You're going to make me do all the work aren't you?"

"That is the point of this arrangement right?" Sam didn't really feel like moving even if the alternative was being forced out by his guardian.

"You are too smart for your own good." Said guardian praised while effortlessly lifting Sam off the floor and situating him on his hip. Sam worried his lip trying to decide if this was acceptable.  "Relax Sam. The best way to figure this out is to judge how your soul reacts. Does it like this?"

Sam nodded slowly. Yes his soul was very much at ease right now. His mind on the other hand was doing flips. He'd tried so hard to get out of John's yoke and struggled with Dean treating him like a kid. Now he was actively behaving like one. And it was hard to decide if he was ok with that or if he was annoyed with himself for allowing it. 

Either way he'd have to learn to listen to his soul's needs. And for the moment his soul was content to let Gabriel carry him around and take care of him.  They made their way down the hall. And Sam wondered why the angel didn't zap down the stairs. "Why are you walking?"

"Because the act of carrying you works better if I actually walk to where we're going. If I just zap around you gain nothing from me." He replied. 

Sam hadn't thought about how much work he would be for the angel. He was right though. If Grace caused a soul to regress to an age it was healthy to start over from, then it only made sense that the angel had to live as a human with their fledgling and care for it in the human way. At least until the balance went from mostly human to mostly angel. The soul was in need of the attention  of a parent in the very human sense. Now it all made even more sense. He'd ask Gabe later about his body and his soul not being connected in the same way anymore. If this body survived his transformation then did that mean his corporeal form would become his vessel? These were questions for another time.

 They got down the stairs and to the couch. Gabe set him down and sat beside him. "What's going on in that head of yours Sam?" 

"I just don't know what to do." He gave the angel a hopeless look. His hazel eyes conveying how lost he felt. 

"That's what I'm here for. You can take it as slow as you want. Just know that in the end you'll succumb to the requirements of your soul. It's inescapable, trying to ignore the fact that your soul, which is what angels go by in aging, is about five years old, can cause you more damage than good.  Grace doesn't make mistakes, it's giving you a second chance if you'll let it."  Gabe smiled at Sam in a way that was painfully reminiscent of a parent to a confused child. 

"But it feels so embarrassing." 

"I'm not going to judge you Sam. Neither is Cas and you know Dean would never do that to you. When an angel takes a fledgling our first requirement is someone truly battered but still trying. The younger the fledgling the stronger the bond. You're the perfect age for someone like me. I can enjoy taking care of you but you can maintain a little independence. It won't feel like this once you're settled into it I promise." 

Sam just looked down at his hands. "I want to let you have control, but I also can't stand the thought of doing that." He'd promised to never be helpless again.

"You'll be alright. I don't think you understand. You spend a few years as a fledgling and once you're a fully grown angel you'll have all the time in the world to make it a better place. First off you will always feel more connected to humanity than the host of heaven. Second, you'll get to call the shots for once. With the script thrown out with the failed apocalypse we're free as can be. You can save lives, destroy evil, and look kickass while doing it."

Sam smiled halfheartedly. The archangel was a strange one to be sure. "But what if I don't feel comfortable letting you boss me around right now?"

"I'm not bossing anybody around, I'm just guiding a fledgling I care about deeply. You're kind of my kid now Sam, this isn't me asserting my dominance over you like John did. I just want to help you out in however you need it. Isn't that what being a parent is about? Taking care of someone the way they specifically need it?" Gabe's amber eyes bore into Sam's. This was his chance to prove to the fledgling that he loved him, that he meant to be a proper parent, and that Sam could find peace in all this.

There was no doubt in the human's mind that this weirdo angel was sincere about every word. This wasn't the way Sam remembered his childhood. Overbearing John Winchester had been at the helm of his youth and used his status as father to demand his sons' respect and obedience. When Sam made it clear he didn't want the kind of life his father led it had turned into months of horrible fighting. It hadn't just hurt Sam either, it had hurt Dean just as much. Dean, who'd had to listen to the two most important people in his life bicker and argue constantly, who'd had to stay behind and handle John after Sam vanished.  Dean had fallen in line not because he wanted to, but because he saw no other choice. Sam had always hated John's reliance on Dean to handle the parenting thing. Sam had never had a proper parent. Not that Dean hadn't tried, but everyone knows a kid can't raise another kid.

"You promise you won't get mad if I tell you I don't like something or don't want to do something?" Sam asked feeling very small and insecure at the moment. He needed to know this, because if he wanted to get past this struggle he had to know there was no chance at all that Gabriel would ever repeat the behavior of John.

Gabriel shook his head. "No Sammy, I wouldn't dream of getting mad at you for having an opinion. I expect it from you. Now you gonna be alright with all this?"

"I'll try." Sam promised. That seemed good enough for the angel because he ruffled Sam's hair, stood up, and then headed for the kitchen.

"How about waffles for breakfast? With chocolate chips and whipped cream?" He asked as he vanished.

Sam stared after the angel unsure if he should follow or just answer. In the end he followed Gabe not wanting to lose sight of him for too long. He needed to know he was nearby. "Ok." Sam said sitting at the bar so he could watch. The archangel really needed to learn to cut back on the candy. Sam would have to suggest some healthier foods. Hopefully the angel would listen better than John or Dean ever had. Because maybe that's what he really wanted was someone who could listen and understand. Who wouldn't judge and didn't mind that he had no intention of going into the family business.

The younger Winchester had one decision to make. And that was to let things flow as they came, if his soul reacted good to something it was probably necessary for his growth. That he could accept in his head. The problem would be allowing those needs to be managed by the archangel Gabriel himself. Sam had spent decades with masks and coping mechanisms. Having those fallbacks stripped from him had left him feeling bare and naked.  He didn't want to require so much care, but if this was to work he would have to come to terms with his new life and fast. 


	18. Dependence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chap was supposed to have a mention of a darker action movie like The Terminator, but since we lost Gene Wilder this week I picked one of my favs of his. Rest in peace Wilder and thank you for your fantastic comedic performances.

Dean's first day as a true fledgling was not what he expected. 

After waking in his own urine to have Cas put him in a bath they had settled on a quiet breakfast. Now that the morning meal was over with he was sitting in front of the TV hutch picking a movie. Castiel was getting a blanket for some reason. Not like they needed one.

When he tried to slip Young Frankenstein into the dvd player he got caught. "Dean that movie is not appropriate for you right now." Cas had snuck up behind him his voice very paternal and mildly displeased.

Dean blushed and glared at the angel for feeling like he was being naughty. But his soul had recoiled at the tone of the angel's voice. "But I want to watch a funny movie." Dean replied giving the angel a hopeful gaze. Where the hell had this behavior come from? Dean wanted to stand up and just walk away until he could force himself to act like normal. That made him even more nervous and he firmly remained seated. This was how it was going to be from now on so he better get used to it.

It didn't matter that he didn't want to behave this way. He was infused with Grace, his soul was in the beginning of changing into an angel. And if he wanted to survive this he needed to give up control. Trusting Cas to be in charge was the only way he could get better. With a sigh he offered the disc to him. To his credit Castiel was patiently waiting for Dean to either argue more or give in. He smiled at Dean and took the movie. Then ruffled his short hair affectionately and glanced through the 'kids' section of films.

"How about this one instead?" The celestial pulled out a Disney movie called _Lilo and Stitch_. "Trust me." He added. 

That was what this was all about. Trusting Cas. He had said he did. But telling someone you trusted them and showing them you did were two very different actions. Dean nodded from where he was on the floor. Why wasn't he standing? He hadn't felt like standing when he started looking through the shelves of dvd cases. Nonetheless he just sat there and waited for something else to happen though he wasn't quite sure what that was.

Castiel put the disc into the player and before Dean even thought to stand up he bent down and lifted Dean. The fledgling tensed breifly then relaxed when the angel whispered gently in his ear. "It's ok Dean. No one's going to see you like this. There are wards and protections and not even Crowley knows where we are. He can't find you. Fledglings are naturally warded against demons." He then bounced Dean a little in a surprisingly hypnotic way. Well that's how this was gonna go and there was no fighting it.

That eased the former hunter a little bit and he found himself wrapping an arm around the angel's neck. Cas situated himself on the couch with Dean on his lap. The human should have wanted to fidget, he really wanted to want to pull away. But this felt nice, and like a dream very far away. A memory perhaps from a time when monsters were just silly ideas and his parents weren't either dead or mentally MIA. 

Nostalgia seemed to be a big help and he was easily succumbing to his role as a fledgling.  Dignity be damned he had agreed to this himself. So he needn't feel ashamed of any of this. That's why Cas was trying so hard to relax him. This was an event angels were prepared to fulfill and joyously it seemed. No judgement would come down from another angel or fledgling.

 So he let Cas pull up a blanket around them and relaxed. He watched intrigued by the blue alien who made lewd remarks and the weirdo little girl. At least it wasn't a princess movie. He didn't notice how he tucked himself in close to the angel. He laughed at the jokes and remained riveted in his spot on Castiel's lap.

When the movie came to the climactic fight Dean tensed and then as if it were an everyday occurrence he tightened his hand in Cas' shirt. He only relaxed when Stitch was allowed to stay with Lilo. 

He also didn't feel the angel's hand on his head until the credits started rolling. He looked up at him in thought. "I actually liked it." He said in mild shock. 

"I knew you would." 

"What's happening to me Cas?" He asked and again the name felt weird on his tongue. 

"You're adjusting surprisingly fast to the needs of your soul." The angel smiled. "I think you're going to be just fine." 

Dean nodded and then yawned. He was getting a lot more sleep than he used to, but years without it were slowly fading and he decided it wouldn't be all that bad to settle in and close his eyes. As Cas ran a hand through his hair he snuggled up close aware how awkward this would look to an outsider.  But that couldn't possibly happen. Whatever happened in the nest was between the angel and his fledgling.  Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He never meant to actually nap. But he found himself drifting off with an angel holding him gently and a blanket spread over them. For the moment he was comfortable and warm. Castiel was surprisingly good at this parent stuff. The bells in heaven must be pretty potent. Before he winked out he thought he heard humming but he was already mostly asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam wasn't taking it so well. Gabriel was a bit smothery. But Sam understood, the archangel had loved his family and it tore him to watch his brothers go after each other. 

He was excited to be taking care of someone who needed him and Sam couldn't blame him for that. 

So he was trying. Breakfast was as it had been for the past few days and that was nice. Sam suddenly didn't feel awkward eating from plastic dishes anymore. Somewhere he understood this as a gesture of love and not the archangel pulling rank. Gabriel watched Sam eat up poking at his own French pastry now and again.  The fledgling watched curiously. "Uh, Gabe is something up?"

"Not at all Sammy. I just wondered if you'd like to kick back for the day and relax? The indoor swimming pool might be fun." He added. Gabriel had said nothing about a pool before today.

Sam looked at him eagerly. "Pool?" He repeated in surprise.

"You want to swim in a little while?" The angel asked glad to see Sam so enthusiastic.  The now former hunter nodded his head. Yes he wanted to go swimming. It was good exercise and so much fun. He wondered how big it was and if it had a diving board. Knowing Gabriel it probably had all kinds of nifty additions and he could picture it being huge.

So after he cleared his plate Sam hurried upstairs to find something appropriate to wear. He didn't even care that he looked like a giant kid. He hadn't gone swimming for the hell of it in a long time. The last time he had taken a swim was to save a little girl in a hotel. The ghost he and Dean had hunted had been the one to push her from a second story into a pool. Sam had managed to save the girl.

The dresser was full of shorts and jeans, but he found a couple pairs of swim trunks tucked under some other random articles of clothing. There was a choice to make here. Sam had been fighting the clothes the hardest. He just didn't need that kind of embarrassment. Now he was staring down two options. One pair of trunks were bright green with black stripes down the side and a cartoon shark on the right leg. The other pair was race cars on a checkered print.  Either way he was wearing Gabriel's clothing and it would be a serious concession to the angel. Sam could have come down in the khaki cargo shorts and lied about not finding proper swim attire. Or he could pick the one he found the least obnoxious and give in a little bit.

When Sam came down in the green trunks and a t-shirt Gabriel grinned. "All ready?" He asked. His charge nodded and then looked like he'd forgotten something. "Don't worry towels are already there."

Sam nodded and then followed him down the hall. "I wanted to save this one for now cause I figured you would enjoy it."

When he opened the dark door and stepped aside for Sam he looked genuinely pleased with himself. 

It was a fucking miniature water park. What the angel called a pool was a working water park system complete with slides and an interube river. Best of all was the big pool in the center with a diving board. It was all there and it was his. Sam looked at his guardian and without a moment's hesitation he hugged the angel in gratitude. "This is awesome!"

And it was. The angel could agree as he patted Sam's head. "Well have at it." He said when Sam didn't rush off to go play.  "You can't get hurt or drown." He promised and Sam took off.

Funny how the kid had been worried about his behavior up until he was told he had his own water playground. Now he was climbing the stairs to the tallest slide grinning wickedly.

Sam reached the top and looked down. He felt a little silly for wanting to call to Gabriel to watch him. But that was the effects of becoming a fledgling and he stood there deciding for a moment. It seemed the archangel knew what was happening and turned his whiskey colored eyes on the young man. Sam went down the slide and grinned at the speed. It wasn't lame, in fact it felt even longer than it looked. When he got to the end he popped out of the little catching pool and laughed loudly. This was the best thing ever. And Gabriel had prepared it especially for him. If that wasn't love than what was? Because he didn't have to add all this cool fun stuff. He could have made it a simple house with nothing unnecessary. But he'd gone through the trouble of adding things Sam had always wanted but never had the time to actually enjoy growing up.

This, this was an activity his father had never ever given a thought about. They didn't have time for days at a waterpark during the Summer when Sam and Dean were out of school and John had extra hands to help with a hunt. No, those had been the days of missed opportunities and miserable excuses for not allowing such frivolity. Hunting had been the most important thing to John.

Sam looked at the archangel unable to help the fact that he had actually begun to cry. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's just so awesome." He answered dumbly. He stood there on the cement floor and tried to curb his tears but they both knew that wasn't going to happen on its own.

"Hey easy. I know you aren't used to having this kind of thing, but don't cry please, I just wanted to make you happy." Two strong arms wrapped around the wet human.

"I am happy." Sam murmured burying his face in Gabe's shoulder. "Thank you."

It took a few minutes for Sam to calm but when he had he was back to enjoying the place. His laughter and delighted gasps filled the echoing expanse until the angel was filled with pride and joy.  Maybe he could handle taking care of Sam better than he hoped. He could see a lot of time being spent in here. And that was ok because angels didn't need to work to maintain a home. Especially him. He could make everything work with a snap of his fingers. He could even change the slides around so Sam wouldn't get bored.  Yes this was going to work out. It may have had a rocky start. But now they were doing good. Sam had even relented and finally worn the clothes Gabe had intended him to.


	19. Adjusting

Dean woke up on the couch to find Castiel gone. Dean panicked instantly. Where was his angel? "Cas?" He called first softly than a second time louder. "Castiel!" He didn't mean to sound so frightened. 

Cas appeared in front of him as he sat up flinging off the blanket. In his hands were lunch. "I am sorry I left you for a moment. But I figured you would be hungry for lunch when you woke up." 

Dean looked at the angel staving off anger and tears. Cas had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off and cheese puffs on a plate. And juice in a plastic cup.

He smiled shakily and accepted the offering. "Thanks. Sorry I panicked." 

Cas smiled warmly and then ran a hand through Dean's tousled hair. "I understand. From now on I will remember to inform you of my plans."

Dean ate quickly his stomach growling. It was a simple meal but it was good. Just like other stuff Castiel did for him he was overwhelmed with a feeling of nostalgia. 

When he stood up Cas looked at him curiously. "Bathroom." Dean explained. 

When Dean came back out he had a confused gleam in his green eyes. "Why do I feel different?" 

"In what way do you mean?" The angel asked.

"Well uh I don't feel the same down there." Dean's cheeks grew pink as he tried to explain what had changed. 

Cas smiled knowingly and pulled the fledgling back onto the couch. "Fledglings don't have sexual needs or desires. No matter what stimulae you use, there's no chance of returning to those kinds of activities." 

"Oh" Dean murmured quietly. Well that made sense. 

"Now how about something a little more active?" Cas began. "There's something I wanted to show you."

Dean nodded. He could use a little more activity himself. 

Castiel scooped him up and they went up the stairs to the big playroom. Dean held onto the angel no longer quite so unnerved by being carried. It kind of felt nice. Like being held by an angel was the safest place he could be. In a way it probably was.

In the big bright room was a large wrapped package. It was a box of some kind. The wrapping was bright green and blue polka dots with a big green bow. 

Dean looked at it. "Is that for me?" 

Cas set him down. "Go ahead." 

He didn't care, when was the last time he got to open a present? He tore through the paper with gusto and then stared at the label. 

"No way." He mumbled excitedly.

It was a slot car track. A great big one with turns and changes and two cars. The vehicles though weren't just any. One was a sleek black Impala and the other was Bobby's Chevelle. It was even rusted and beat up. 

"How?" He asked in awe. He'd only ever mentioned his slot car track to San in Heaven. 

"I touched your soul in Hell Dean. I saw your memories." Cas answered. "I am aware of the things you hold dear and the things you dislike."

Dean nodded silently. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to play with his new toy. It felt kind of funny playing with a toy and yet he was perfectly at ease opening the box and pulling out pieces of track. 

Castiel inched closer sitting across from the fledgling. He watched curiously. Gabriel had helped him with the track, and he didn't quite understand how they worked. 

"You wanna help?" Dean asked shoving a handful of track at the angel. 

Smiling Cas took the pieces and then watched Dean who was working on a curve. He mimicked the slotting of the pieces together. "Make sure the metal touches." Dean informed. "Cars won't work if they don't."

"Ok." The angel replied doing as the human had asked. Soon enough they were locking the last two pieces together.

Dean grinned and handed Cas the Chevelle while setting the Impala behind the start line. There were already batteries in everything.  He grabbed one of the connected controls and looked expectantly at Cas. 

He did as Dean had and then waited. "When I say go pull the trigger." 

The angel nodded silently. 

"GO!"

The Impala shot off while Cas failed to pull the trigger of his control fast enough. The Chevelle lurched after but it was already behind. Dean snickered. He let up slightly on the turn knowing full well that full speed on a curve was no good. 

Castiel however didn't and his car careened off the track. 

Dean paused the Impala. "Caution lights on the track!  Winchester has to stop and wait for Castiel to recover." He began commentating for fun. Cas raised an eyebrow as he flicked his hand in the car's direction. It flew back onto the track. "And here comes the pace car, wait for it and go!"

This time Cas picked up a few inches and they were nearly neck and neck. Dean mused it should have been horrible. That this silly childlike behavior was beneath him. But he was enjoying it. There was no worrying here in this moment. He wasn't Dean Winchester the hunter, he was Dean Winchester, an angel in training. Might as well take advantage of the circumstances. Besides Cas had done a great deal of thinking to pull this one up. Dean hadn't played with a slot car track since the night Mary died. This was exactly everything Dean had wanted for so long. He could do this maybe, so long as the embarrassing stuff stayed away.

He beat the angel of course having known a thing or two about vehicles to begin with. He giggled at Cas who was still a whole turn behind when Dean reached the finish line which was the start line. 

"Winchester wins the Daytona 500!" He shouted with a smile.  Cas grinned.

Dean was sitting there not even paying attention to the world. He had been lost in the track and racing. Which had been long cause the track must have been at least ten feet in length. He hadn't even felt it. Didn't even realize until he started to stand. 

"Oh no." Was all the exhunter could say before the tears slipped from his eyes. He stood there in abject horror. "I thought maybe-" He halted and shuddered. "I don't want-"

"Dean." Castiel whispered stepping over the track and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We discussed this earlier."

"But you said it was just while I'm sleeping." Dean argued before burying his face in the angel's shoulder. 

"Yes but you're accepting your new world faster than I expected." Came the gentle reply. "You are easing into this surprisingly well. I didn't mean for you to lose this much control so rapidly. But you haven't put up one fight all day."

"So it's my fault?" Dean asked against the warm body he'd slung an arm around. Castiel's hands were against his back one pressing gentle circles into him.  Why hadn't he thought to slow things down? Because he was enjoying it, because let's face it, everyone knew he was starved for attention. And now that he had the sole focus of one angel who was caring for him and giving him everything he'd ever wanted, he was soaking it all in. His soul was reveling at the way Cas was treating him. Always putting him first. It had been happening from the first day they had arrived. And that was why Dean ws sitting here playing with toys with Cas and not worrying about anything else. In turn his decision to let this play out with as little conflict as possible was allowing his soul to assert its needs. And what his soul needed was love and attention and absolutely no responsibility.  So it was forcing his bodily functions to soften, making nerves less responsive, and in the process making him feel ashamed.

In truth it was an honest accident.

"There is no blame here." Cas assured pulling Dean back to look him in the eye. "I told you this point was going to come I just didn't know when." Then he kissed Dean's forehead before taking him up and leaving the playroom to take care of the fledgling.

Dean buried his face in Cas hating how small and weak he felt. For the second time in one day he was wet and embarrassed. On the other hand this had been coming. He tried to figure out why he wasn't screaming and kicking though. Instead of resisting he was being led like a lamb to the slaughter. The answer was holding him and humming gently as they crossed the hall to Dean's room. Because this was his life now. He had agreed to this knowing full well he would be needy and dependent on Cas. And what's more was that the angel had genuinely wanted it. In fact he was quite relaxed in this parental role.  Like it was a natural thing for the soldier of heaven. 

Dean was safe and loved. Loved. Cas loved him in a way that was more profound than any romance or idea. He was putting up with a man who had the soul age of a baby and taking care of him as he went from behaving like an adult to acting like a tiny child.

Cas patted his back "Are you alright Dean?" The voice was cautious and furtive. There was the fear that his fledgling would lash out. 

"Uh yeah I think so." Dean replied. He didn't know for sure but he was going to try and not freak out.

"I'll take it slow and inform you of each action I make." Castiel promised softly. Dean sniffled and nodded against him.


	20. This is Actually Fun

Sam flopped onto the chair with a wet plap grinning like a happy fool. "Dude this is awesome!" 

Gabriel grinned back. "I knew you would like it."  

Sam toweled off his hair and face. "Thank you. I always wanted to go to a water park as a kid." He admitted.

"Yeah I know, growing up as hunters you don't really get to be a kid." He ruffled Sam's wet hair and sighed lazily. "Well this is it." Gabe announced. "You're an honest to Dad fledgling and this is how it's going to be for quite a while. The beauty of fledglings is we don't start this school shit right away. You don't need to learn the angel rules until you can properly understand them. You know how to do all the boring human stuff, but it will be a long time before you need to learn how to fly."

Sam nodded. "So I'm going to be cooped up in here for the duration?"

The archangel frowned. "No. You'll get to go see things. Look I did the whole host of Heaven a favor. I built a pocket dimension that holds an entire shopping center for angels and fledglings. It would be awkward to have angels looking for adult sized diapers in a human store." He sniggered at the image in his head. "Though now that I think about it..."

"No. I think the shopping center is a great idea." Sam nearly shouted. There was terror etched in his eyes.

Gabe laughed at him. "Ok no pranks." He promised still smirking. Sam relaxed. In all honesty he didn't want Gabriel to piss off another angel, even one who was weaker than him, and start a fight. 

Angels could be astoundingly petty about the smallest things. And pride ran deep with the celestials.

They sat there for a while until Sam sat up off the lawn chair. "I'm hungry." He announced looking intently at the archangel. "I want salad for lunch."

"And what do we say when we ask for something?" Gabe returned seriously.

Sam snorted a laugh. "Please?" Sam added throwing puppy eyes at his guardian.

"That's better. Alright then you go up and get changed into proper clothes and I'll make lunch." Gabe stood up from his chair and Sam followed him out. The door shut behind them on its own. Sam went up the stairs to his bedroom.

Something in him was slightly mortified at this. One day with Grace and he was saying please to an angel. On the other hand he'd gotten what he wanted out of it. 

The younger Winchester could handle this. Besides it was kind of awesome having hhis very own water park. One that he could do whatever he wanted in. He hoped Cas and Dean would come for a visit soon. Dean would just love the slides. Plus it would be fun to play with his brother again.

Sam pulled open the drawers and for the first time didn't even flinch at the clothes. He dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a Harry Potter tee shirt. 

This was no longer a battle of wills or about power. This was about Sam allowing the necessary process of healing to play out. So he brushed his hair and then came down to lunch.

Gabriel grinned at him as he set a large salad on the table in Sam's place. "Thanks." Sam smiled back and sat down. 

The salad was pretty amazing. Gabriel knew a thing or two about food that was for sure. Sam talked as he ate. "So when do you think we can go to this shopping center? I know you probably want to wait until you're sure I'm not gonna have some kind of meltdown in public."

Gabe chuckled. "You can't sit still for long can you?" His amber eyes were bright. He and Sam were getting along well. Better than expected after those first few days. 

"I like seeing things." Sam agreed. 

"Well we can arrange a shopping trip soon." The angel offered. 

"Ok." Sam replied placate for the moment. He finished his salad and water and then stretched. "Mind if I go read?" He asked quietly. 

He was feeling a little tired after running around in the waterpark. And he also hadn't read for fun in so long. It was always lore books anymore.

Gabe nodded. "Go ahead kiddo. I'll be a shout away if you need me." He reached up and ruffled Sam's hair before taking the dishes from the table. 

Sam went up and perused the shelves. He grabbed an old favorite and then slipped into the secret hideaway. Not that he felt like hiding he just wanted to try out that comfy looking reading spot. 

Sure enough it was comfortable and he only read a few pages before the yawning began. After a while. He was sound asleep curled up on the reading nook. 

When Gabriel came to check on him he found Sam where he expected. What he didn't expect was for the kid to be napping. But there the giant was asleep in his closet book on his chest and slightly shivering. Gabe frowned and snapped his fingers. One of the extra blankets appeared in his hands and he draped it over his fledgling. 

"Go ahead and rest up Sammy." He whispered affectionately. 

Sam turned and snuggled into the warm fabric. Gabe caught the first Harry Potter book before it fell on the floor and woke the kid. He set it on the desk and then slipped back out quietly.

When Sam awoke he felt better than he had in a while. He found Gabe reading a newspaper from Japan. "What are you reading?" 

"Hey there sleepy head." 

Sam blushed. "Guess you knew I fell asleep." 

"Hey there's no reason you should feel awkward about needing rest.  Remember you're a fledgling now. You can't just go the way you used to and I won't let you try. You need sleep you silly boy." 

Sam would have replied except the angel was right. So instead he nodded and sat next to him looking at the foreign language. 

"Someday you'll be able to read this." 

"Cool." Sam said unintentionally leaning into the angel. "What's it say?"

Gabriel smiled and then began to read.


	21. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chap with Sam was short..... I accidentally clicked on post instead of save.... so I'll make it up in this one.

Sam watched the archangel concoct the biggest ice cream sundae he had ever seen. He even giggled at the over dramatic way Gabe dropped on cherries and sprinkles. 

"An ice cream sundae fit for a fledgling." He announced setting the diabetes inducing monstrosity in front of Sam.

"Uh thanks but I can't eat all that." 

"No worries kiddo. Well share it until you're done and poof. No clean up necessary." The angel said climbing onto the stool beside him. 

Sam nodded and picked up his spoon. He started eating ice cream, Gabriel doing the same. There were 57 flavors of ice cream and he wanted to try them all. At least just a little. 

They went about it slowly. Gabe made silly faces while he did so and Sam had to smile at a few. This was surprisingly relaxing. Better than an afternoon of just reading or working on a project that wasn't for hunting. 

Sam was standing in the middle of the attention of the world's mightiest being besides God himself. This was an archangel after all. Cas had said their power was absolute. And it was true. Gabe could do anything he wanted even fake his own death.

This was better than Sam had dreamed of getting with John. His father had been driven and loyal to his children, but he lacked affection. If he had to describe his human father he would have equated his behavior to a soldier. The militaristic way he'd raised his boys made it hard not to. Plus there was a lack of affection and emotion besides dissapointment or impatience. John had never been pleased with Dean or Sam. Rarely had he told them 'good job' or  'I'm proud of you'. And never to Dean, Sam had gotten the most out of John. Even if it were less than he needed it was more than Dean ever got.

But this was different. This was everything he'd imagined life would be like if his Dad didn't hunt. Too bad it took an angel to fulfill this dream. 

Sam grinned at Gabe and then without warning flicked his spoon. Chocolate ice cream landed on the angel's nose. Gabriel blinked passively once then retaliated. Strawberry sauce landed in Sam's long hair. 

The war had begun. 

It lasted an hour. For the first few minutes it was a downright dirty free for all. They were both covered in melting cream and sticky sauce with a few sprinkles here and there for fun. Sam had an eyebrow coated in butterscotch with a few pink and yellow nonparells stuck to it. 

Gabriel's jacket was slimed here and there with chocolate and melting whipped cream. Not to mention the dusting of peanuts in his hair. 

"Guess I underestimated you Sammy." The celestial chuckled darkly. "But you forgot how much I love games." He snapped his fingers and suddenly there were squirt guns in their hands and goggles on Sam. 

"Rules are, there are none." He waggled his eyebrows and then ran for it. Sam gave chase eagerly. Of course it wasn't water in their guns but thin paint. 

Oh the destruction. It was a glorious battle.

Sam collapsed in a fit of giggles. He was uncontrollable as he shook with mirth on the floor. Gabriel glared at him. "Oh you think painting my teeth bright pink is funny?" The angel smirked sure enough his teeth were coated in pink lacquer. 

Sam fell into another fit of laughter. It was too funny. He looked so silly like that. Gabe snapped his fingers and everything went away. The whole mess was gone and they were both clean again. 

"Playtime's over." The angel announced before reaching down and pulling Sam up. "Time for dinner how about pizza?" 

"Hawaiian?" Sam asked hopefully. 

"Sure why not." Gabe said then went into the kitchen with Sam following close behind. 

They spent longer than necessary making pizza dough. Gabriel thought it would be fun to twirl it, except Sam circumvented the trick by poking it mid spin. It crashed in a heap on the floured counter. 

They looked at it sadly before setting to making a pizza. When it was in the oven and Sam was on the couch remote in hand, the peace broke momentarily.

This was perfection. And then it dawned on Sam that he didn't deserve such wonderful things. 

That's when the tears began. 

Gabe noticed instantly. "Sam what's wrong, are you hurt?" 

Sam shook his head. "Don't deserve this." He sniffled and then swiped at the rivulets of tears streaming down either cheek. He shook with a heavy sob and that's when the angel picked him up. 

"Oh Sammy, don't say that. Aren't you the one who believed everyone deserves a second chance?" He asked patting Sam's  back and walking in a rhythmic pattern. He had to calm the kid down before the real meltdown happened.

"But I let Lucifer out of Hell." Sam nearly wailed. 

"And you put him back." Gabe reminded gently. "Come on Sam. I wouldn't have picked you if it wasn't in your best interest." He hugged the fledgling close in an attempt to comfort the kid.

"But I killed that nurse, she was possessed but Ruby made me...I drank so much demon blood..." He succumbed to another round of sobs and clung to his guardian like he was the only tether he had left. In a way he was. 

Why did everyone keep forgiving him? Dean had eventually gotten over the Ruby incident, so had Bobby and Cas. Now Gabe was telling him he deserved to be loved? How did he warrant that kind of care with the things he'd done. Sure Dean deserved to have a proper father, but Sam had done things not even Dean had.

"Look kiddo, you got to remember that the bad you did happened because someone was manipulating you. It wasn't your fault. You had bad advice, even from me." The angel said quietly. If going back wouldn't change things for the worse he would've. But this was the only way they were going to get a happy ending.

Sam sighed against his shoulder. "Yeah but I killed innocent people. I let the apocalypse start and it killed people before we defeated it." 

"They would have died Sam. Anyone else in your position would have done the same, possibly worse. They might have actually meant yes to Lucifer. You defeated an archangel on your own. And you know why?" Gabe pulled him away to look into his hazel eyes. Amber irises shone with such compassion and understanding they held Sam's attention.

"Because you still had love in you. Your memories of being loved and the people you loved broke his hold on you." He smiled and wiped a few stray tears. "I don't think anyone else would have been smart enough to use love against Luci. You see?  You didn't give up and you paid for your mistakes already. I had to come and get you at some point, but Raphael was searching for a way down there to release Mike and Luci. I wouldn't have let you spend any time in Hell if I could have prevented it." Gabe gave a sad sort of smile. "I owe you an apology Sam. You don't owe anyone anything else. Let me make it up to you by giving you what you should have had in the first place. Cause maybe if your dad hadn't been as MIA as mine you wouldn't have had to go through all this." Wasn't it an eery thought? That their families were so very similar. 

New tears in his eyes Sam flung his arms around Gabe's neck and hugged him tightly. "S'ok. I know you did more for me by pulling me out. Thanks for saving me and thanks for taking care of me." 

Gabriel smiled and hugged the kid back. "We all good cause dinner's just about ready?" 

Sam nodded but made no move to leave the angel. Smiling softly Gabe carried him to the kitchen and snapped his fingers. The pizza, perfectly cooked, floated out of the oven and onto a trivet. He let it cool still carrying Sam who was content to let his emotions fade slowly. 

Dinner was delicious. Sam smiled and Gabriel told wild stories about the things people did when they thought God or the angels weren't looking. It was the best dinner they had had yet. 

Sam realized that he really didn't care if he was acting like a child, he was having fun for once in his life. And at the moment what could be better than that?

 

 

If someone had said he would wind up lying on a bed being diapered by an angel of the Lord Dean Winchester might have laughed in their face.

Not anymore. Cas had just put him on the bed and turned towards a cabinet that hadn't been in his room that morning.  _Oh crap it's a diaper cabinet. He really did know this was going to happen. Oh shit I'm going to be wearing a fucking diaper._

He was starting to panic. All day he had been more than content to play along nicely. There was no shame in watching a movie or taking a nap. That had been easy. It wasn't even that hard to let Cas carry him around.

But this?

This was a level of dependence he was still not on board with.

"Relax Dean." Castiel hummed gently approaching with an armful of things the fledgling didn't want to think about.

"I can't. Look I'm doing pretty good so far, but this ain't what I originally agreed to." He mumbled.

"There are many things that are out of your control Dean. This is one of them. You have to accept that you aren't in control anymore." He then leaned over and started undoing Dean's jeans. 

Cheeks tinged pink and he turned away so as not to see what the angel was doing. He had promised that morning that if his inability to hold his bladder became a problem he'd let the angel take over. He felt the soiled pants slide off of him followed by his underwear. He was now for the second time bare for the world to see. 

"I'm going to clean you up." Cas informed softly. "It's just a sanitary wipe." 

Dean flinched and sealed his eyes shut as something cold and wet was moved between his legs. He started humming Metallica. He tried not to think about the soft cloth running over his junk. 

After what felt like an eternity Cas pulled back. "You're doing good Dean. Such a brave little one." The angel praised. Dean relaxed marginally at this. He still wasn't liking the situation. "Now I'm going to put the diaper under you." 

Both Dean's legs were lifted with graceful ease and something unimaginably soft was pushed under his now clean rear. Well at least it wasn't scratchy.

 "You won't even feel it Dean. Now this is for deterring infection and rash." Something soft and powdery coated him. 

Dean blushed furiously. He fought to remain still. Cas was being very patient with him.  Nothing could have felt more alien at the moment. Here was the Righteous Man being put into a diaper by an angel. 

The fact that it was a result of Grace melding with his soul had nothing to do with it. He was letting an angel wipe him and put powder on him. It should have been more humiliating than it was. But somehow he was more unnerved by the unfamiliar touches rather than the actual process. His soul was easy and content. He couldn't pull up any guilt or anger to hide behind. Instead he was mildly relaxed. 

"Almost done." Cas murmured before closing the diaper around him.  It was officially over. The sticky tabs were smoothed closed and that was it. 

Dean was in a diaper. Not that he hadn't ever been in one, but that had been years ago, decades even. 

Now he was lying on the bed no pants on with a diaper instead of underwear. Oh what a strange life he lived. 

Castiel looked at Dean finally making eye contact.  "There. You won't even be able to tell. You aren't the only fledgling this young Dean. The angels who are intended for this role have found ways to make these necessary items as shameless as possible. Sam won't be able to tell unless he knows. No one will ever know, even if you're wet or worse there won't be any discernable scent to humans. Angels on the other hand will know."

Dean turned red fast. He didn't want to think about what the  _worse_ meant. Instead he just sighed heavily. He was so done at the moment. This was humiliating and shameful as far as human society went. Angels may have been readied for it, but he wasn't an angel yet.

"Dean, please don't be angry with me." Cas begged reaching for him and lifting him off the bed easily. "Come on, I've got an apple pie downstairs with your name on it."

"Not mad." Came a strained voice. 

"Scared?" The celestial questioned pressing his lips against the side of Dean's head.

"Maybe."

"Of what?" Cas rocked a little bit.

Dean purposely didn't 0answer.  He wasn't up to explaining these emotions. Cas' movements were slightly hypnotic. Before he knew it he was easing into the angel. "I'm a human still, I don't want this. More than that I'm scared..." He paused and sucked in a shaky breath. "Scared I might not mind it as much as I want to."

Cas chuckled again and the fledgling found himself staring into two adoring blue eyes.  "That's alright Dean. The more you accept this the easier it will be. Now that your soul is free to express its needs you have to learn to give into those desires." 

 "It's not that easy."  Dean rejoined feeling frustrated. He knew he needed this, knew his soul was perfectly at ease getting what it had always wanted, but the illogical self conscious adult in him said it was far too humiliating to be good. That he was a hunter dam it and hunters didn't wear diapers and get carried by angels or watch movies on the couch like there wasn't evil all around. 

Something in him recoiled. He wasn't a hunter anymore. Not now that his soul was a raw nerve exposed and open. Fledgling. The word whispered in his head. Fledglings didn't need to worry about evil or even about what was socially acceptable. Fledglings were supposed to be cared for by their parental angels and not worry about the things that had messed them up in the first place. 

"Ok." Dean said grabbing a fistful of Castiel's shirt. "I just need to get used to it all." Then he buried his face in the angel's shoulder and tried not to think about what John would say if he could see this. It didn't matter. He was here with someone who was more than willing to give him a second chance at happiness. That's all that mattered.  

"Let's go get the pie." Cas said patting Dean's back.  So far everything was ok. But of course it couldn't stay that way for long, because let's face it this was Dean Winchester he was holding like an infant.


	22. Revelation

Dean woke up as he had for the last five days, to Castiel gently lifting him from the bed and carrying him downstairs. Cas hummed as the fledgling opened his eyes and watched the halls and doors pass and then the stairs. 

"Good morning little one." Cas greeted when they hit the first floor. 

"Morning." Dean murmured. He squirmed uncomfortably and the angel went into the big living room.  

"Easy Dean. It's been a week, it's not going to go away anytime soon." Cas whispered.

"But I still don't like it." Dean replied waking up more as he was set down on a blanket on the floor. He instantly missed the warmth of the angel. It was spring and warm, but Dean wanted to be inexplicably held close. 

"You'll get used to it." Cas assured gently pulling the pajama bottoms off of his charge. 

Dean just huffed and looked anywhere but the angel bent over him. What he wasn't admitting was that he was getting used to it and fast. He didn't like this from a human thought process, but his soul warmed at the progress. Dean didn't get upset anymore when he needed a diaper change. In a mere week he had gone from freaking out about diapers to quietly letting Cas do what needed to be done. 

It made him feel weird. Like he was being stripped of something crucial to himself but at the same time he felt relieved to know he didn't have to worry about anything. 

Was it pride maybe? This certainly was a humbling experience. Or was it his self made identity? The stoic hunter facade he had worn for too long was being peeled away layer by layer. Maybe that's what he felt himself losing.

Cas hummed as he pulled away the used diaper and started wiping his fledgling. He saw nothing strange or unusual in such action. Dean had been so severely destroyed over the years that Cas wasn't surprised by the needs of his soul. He slipped the fresh article in place, then the powder, closed the diaper and slipped the pants back on Dean who remained surprisingly still this time. He hadn't really freaked out much, although yesterday he'd shouted some unsavory words when he woke up with a "worse" diaper. 

"Dean are you alright?" Cas asked pulling him up to sit on his lap. 

Was he? Dean wasn't sure.

"Um" was all that he could get out. He scrunched up his eyes in thought. "I feel weird. Like something is being taken from me. But I also feel like I'm gaining something." He replied confused. 

"You're naturally going to feel that way." Cas rubbed his back. "You have been an adult since you were four. When John made you responsible for Sam he took your right to childhood away. You built walls. You made yourself believe it was ok you weren't a child because it meant you were a hero. You hid your pain with what you thought was the epitome of masculine. You created a stoic mask layered by the characters from movies, from other hunters, and most importantly your father's expectations. Now that your soul is free of those walls and chains it is forcing it's needs on your body. As you accept my love and trust me as a parent you give up those facades and shields."

"So who will I be when this is over?" Dean asked suddenly terrified he wasn't going to be himself anymore. He clutched the angel tightly.

"You'll find that you are only losing the things that hinder you. Your compassion, your drive to always succeed, your way of doing things the Dean Winchester way, and the like will still be there. You just won't have the pain of not being able to trust anymore, or the need to hide behind macho behavior."

"I'll still be me?" Dean asked sounding small. 

"Of course. You can't change your personality. But you can heal the old wounds."

Cas rose holding his fledgling close and heading for the kitchen. "Now we have to get breakfast and then dressed because we're visiting Sam today." 

Dean instantly perked up at that. "Sammy?" 

Cas smiled, "Yes Dean."

The human nodded eagerly then increased his hold on Cas until it was like a vice around the angel's neck. No. Sam couldn't see him so weak and useless. It would ruin his image. As soon as the thought came out he was unsure of himself again. Losing his big brother status wasn't easy.

"Dean," Cas murmured lovingly. "Dean it will be ok. Sam won't think any less of you. In fact I bet he loves playing with you. Won't it be fun to play with Sammy?" 

"No." Dean answered on principal. Then he shook his head as tears welled up. He was terrified of Sam seeing him like this. 

"Easy little one." Cas rocked him and rubbed his back. "There's no need to be afraid. Trust me Dean, Sam will totally understand. He's a fledgling now too remember?" He spoke in a soothing voice.

Dean knew that. He knew Sam was in the same boat, maybe not as deep but he was.

With a shuddering breath Dean eased up his hold. "Ok." He said shakily. "But if Sam makes fun of me I want to come home." 

"He won't," the angel assured. 

Breakfast was oatmeal. Cas hadn't tried prying anymore control from Dean so the human fed himself watching the angel watch him. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"I am merely enjoying seeing you relax and find your new normal." The angel smiled warmly. Like a father should smile at his child. It made Dean feel all warm and happy inside.  He smiled back.

In truth Cas wasn't too bad at being a parent. Maybe he had Jimmy's memories to help him understand parenting? Or maybe the bell or whatever provided the necessary info? Or had Castiel spent centuries watching humans enough to know what to do? 

Whatever the reason Cas was actually a pretty good dad. Dean blinked and looked at the angel and for once he tilted his head scrutinizing the celestial pretty hard. Could he really consider Cas as his dad? John was his father. There was an emotional difference with the two titles. The celestial being eying him curiously was more than just some guardian angel. The way he set to everything with love and compassion was different than the required attention John had begrudgingly applied. 

"Dean?" Cas questioned gently, worry ringing his voice. 

"D-Ca-yes?" He stumbled over a response trying to sort his emotions. The fact he was recognizing Cas as an actual father figure had took him by surprise. 

"Are you alright?" Cas' blue eyes were dark in concern.

Tears welling, Dean nodded. "Yeah I think so." Then without warning he pushed the bowl away and turned to Cas. He waited trying to decide what he was waiting for. 

When Cas stood up and went to pick him up he realized what was happening. Dean lifted his arms and let Castiel carry him up the stairs to his room. 

"What do you want to wear today?" 

Dean shrugged holding tightly to Cas. So what if he liked being carried around? By his angelic parent no less.

Castiel pulled out a star trek tee and some denim shorts. The fledgling let him undress and then dress him. Cas worried a little at Dean's lack of struggle. When he was finished he looked at the fledgling intently.

"Something is bothering you." It was a statement not a question. Dean looked away from where he sat on the bed while Cas pushed shoes onto his feet. 

"I wouldn't say that." Dean answered biting his lower lip. "I'm just sorting everything out." 

"Like what?" Cas asked tying Dean's laces.

"Well," the human began nervously. Like sorting out the fact that I almost called you" He stopped short ringing his hands.

"Almost called me Dad?" Cas nudged with a small smile.

"Daddy." Dean corrected. He'd been about to call the angel Daddy at breakfast. 

"I would be honored." Came the soft reply.

Dean just stared at him.  "Why are things moving so fast?" 

Cas sat beside him. "Because despite all your  loud denial you are relishing in the care I am giving you." 

Dean nodded. He couldn't argue there. For him the attention was new and alien, but extremely pleasant and relaxing. It just seemed to be exactly what he'd needed. 

"Thank you." Dean whispered shyly. He really didn't know what else to say. Cas pulled him into a hug smiling softly. Wrapped his arms around the angel unable to begin to deny how good it felt. Maybe not today, but perhaps in the days to come Dean would be comfortable enough using the term Daddy for the angel. But at the moment it was too hard and scary. To accept the angel as a parent was pretty terrifying. Especially when that had been Bobby's role for so long.  

Dean wasn't quite sure what to think of the changes that had occured, but he knew they were good for him. And that was all that mattered. 


	23. Impatience

Sam was on the move. He had every imaginable game, toy, idea he could thing of ready for when Dean and Castiel came over. He just really wanted to see his brother again. 

Gabriel watched from the kitchen where he was preparing cake and snacks. 

The archangel smiled. After a week Sam was adjusting quite well. 

"Is that for later?" Sam asked sneaking into the kitchen and stealing a finger of frosting. 

"What do you think? And no tasting!" He held the frosting knife in a fake threat to slap the boy's hand.

Sam grinned around a finger of chocolate frosting. "When are they gonna get here?" He sighed heavily. He missed Dean. Like a lot.

Sam had never been one to wait well. His temperament wasn't the patient type. 

Gabriel shrugged. "Whenever Cas gets Dean ready and comes over. Now remember you can't overwhelm your brother. He's been adjusting just as well as you have, but he's a little self-conscious. So don't freak him out the minute he gets here." Gabe said his voice turning stern. Sam was excited and he didn't mind that, but the kid was going to push Dean into a breakdown not two minutes into the afternoon with that kind of behavior.

"I promise I won't upset Dean." Sam said before heading off to find something to distract him from waiting. 

 He turned the TV on and watched some nature program. It was about eagles and they showed a nest, inside were a pair of eaglets. Sam watched intently. He always did like looking things up.

As the documentary went on about the stages of young eagles and their devoted parents he forgot Dean was coming to play.

Gabriel came and sat down beside him. Sam moved closer without hesitation and the angel slung an arm around him. "Learning anything?" 

"We're kinda like eagles aren't we?" Sam asked hazel eyes zeroing in on the archangel.  "I mean with the nests and you call us fledglings. Are we going to grow wings someday?" He asked suddenly thrilled at the idea of flying.

"Haha, yep. One day your souls will have enough Grace to form wings of your own. Wait until you see what we truly look like outside of our vessels." Gabe grinned. 

Sam suddenly looked petrified, "Are our bodies going to burn away like Anna's did? I don't want to have to inhabit someone else that's weird." 

"Easy kiddo, you won't lose your original vessels unless their destroyed by something else. That's why the Grace has to accumulate. Besides your bodies were designed to handle archangels, there's no way you'll lose that cute face of yours." Gabe ruffles his hair. Sam relaxed and then looked towards the front door remembering Dean was coming. But when?

Gabe rolled his eyes. "I told you they'll get here when they are ready." 

Sam pouted. He wanted to see Dean now. His brother was probably missing him just as much as he was. 

Sam hadn't had as much to struggle with besides his own feelings of losing control. Of course Gabe let him choose his options and listened to his opinions and ideas. And Sam didn't fight, he didn't feel he had a reason to. Not like with John. Sam had always hated the way his father had been unable to just calm down and be a parent for  ten minutes.

Now Sammy had an archangel to take care of him. They played awesome games. Gabriel knew tons of ways to have fun. The mansion was full of toys and no one had to leave for work or to help people out. Sam had found Gabe in the middle of some kind of angel radio convo when he'd started awake from a nightmare of Lucifer. It must be easy to just send someone the idea you have to their mind. 

Gabriel hadn't even batted an eye when the Sam sat down on the couch next to him. He just pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back until he could actually tall to the kid.

As Sam was getting up for something the front door opened all on it's own. 

Sam froze then turned to Gabe who chuckled and stood up. "It's Cas and Dean silly boy. No one else knows our location." 

Indeed Castiel strode in dutifully with Dean in his arms. Sam jumped up and Gabe snagged an arm. "What did I say earlier?" He asked firmly. Sam paused worrying his lower lip. He walked with Gabriel to face Cas and Dean. 

Dean turned in Cas' arms to face Sam and smiled shyly. Sam grinned. "Hey Dean, you wanna come and play?" 

Dean nodded and squirmed in the angel's arms. "Please." Dean begged and Cas set him down. Sam bear hugged his brother feeling the gesture returned. 

Sam tugged his hand "Just wait until you see everything. I even have my own Waterpark!" He announced. Dean followed Greene yes wide in amazement. 

"No way." He replied. 

Sam led him to the Rec room with the arcade games and the pool table. It seemed good to start with something they could both feel comfortable doing. Sam wasn't sure what kind of activities his brother did with Cas, and he didn't want to look like too much of a  little kid. They set to the old games with glee.

Cas and Gabe watched from the pool table. The archangel was trying to teach his younger brother how to play the game. But the two angels were pretty much distracted. Neither one wanted their fledglings to get uncomfortable or self-conscious. Especially since this was the first time they were together after their first round of Grace. 

That was another reason they were here. When this was all said and done they'd have to administer more of the celestial energy to the boys. 

Gabriel and Castiel agreed it was better to have someone watching their back.  Crowley had his ways of finding people and Raphael was trying to find some kind of way to kick Gabe's ass. The only problem was none of the host of heaven were willing to even try to start fighting. They were in a time of peace and angels weren't easily swayed to violence outside of a season unless directly threatened. 

Dean and Sam played arcade games for an hour before Sam decided he wanted to show his brother everything. 

"There's a tree fort in the backyard." Sam said. 

Dean's head looked up at him instantly. "Did you say tree fort?" His eyes lit up.

He and Sam used to imagine what kind of tree fort they would have if they had owned a backyard ad children. Sometimes they imagined hiding from everything in it, and just playing forever. Sometimes they'd argue over what kind of doors it would have and how many people it could hold.

San hurried out the room with Dean following. He eyed the angels as he passed. 

"Go on." Cas encouraged. Dean beamed and followed Sam out the back door. 

Sure enough it was an epic piece of architecture built into a magnificent oak tree. The pulley system elevator looked like a lot of fun to ride. They aproached the wooden cage on the grassy earth together. 

Sam opened it up and let Dean step in first. Once they were in Sam pointed at wooden buttons. "This one's up and that one's down." Dean looked at the two buttons recognizing Enochian symbols.

"Gabe teaching you Enochian?" He asked.

"Not yet. Said we weren't starting lessons on angels for a while." Sam answered pushing the up button.

"Good." Dean smirked then grabbed onto Sam when the elevator lurched off the ground. In truth it did remind Sam of airplane turbulence.

"It's ok Dean. We're safe in here." Sam assured hugging his brother. He was surprised when Dean didn't shove him off or say something crude. Instead Dean hugged back. 

"Missed you." The shorter Winchester admitted as they stopped. The door opened and they stepped into a huge wooden wonderland.

"Missed you too." Sam smiled.  Here there were no fights, monsters, old grievances, or betrayals to muck up their relatoonship.

Dean circled in awe. They ended up with some legos and a determination to build the most awesome lego thing ever. 

Sam was careful with hid colors and patterns building a fancy looking house with precise detail. He made sure the walls were one color, the roof another, and the trim and extras a third.

Dean didn't bother with a house. He made a big awesome monster truck with fangs and huge wheels. He left mismatched sections on purpose giving it a truly gruesome appearance. He even added Frankenstein bolts on either side of the cab. 

For the first time in years they were getting along well. They hadn't fought over pieces, and really there seemed to be thousands in the big crate. They didn't have a case or a monster to deal with and they didn't have issues with each other to bicker about. 

So they kept building until they had some epic looking town with houses and cars. Dean laid put roads and people while Sam made gardens and a park. 

Gabriel and Castiel came up and watched with smiles. If this situation did nothing but give the brothers their relationship a reboot it was worth it. Dean was grinning wide forgetting his worries and his insecurities as he helped Sam make a store . Sam laughed when Dean ran over a person with the monster truck. 

"Oh no the town's being attacked by a 'monster truck'." Sam shouted. 

"Quick someone call the Winchesters!" Dean screamed in mock panic. 

Dean grabbed a car that looked suspiciously familiar and Sam grabbed some mini figures from the side. 

They were two frowning faces in black suits one with long hair the other with short. 

"Agents Ford and Hamill here to save the day." Dean announced. 

"We need to know exactly what happened." Sam added excitedly.

He picked up a female lego. "It was just horrible. My dead beat boyfriend was runover by a monster car that vanished."

"Why dead beat?" Dean asked in fake seriousness. 

"He lied to me about drag racing with his friends." Sam answered his voice a terrible attempt to sound girly. 

"Ok, did he have any enemies who raced?" Dean questioned. 

"No." Sam switched to himself. "Maybe a rival he kept beating?" "No."

And so their game went until they decided the car was possessed by a friend who died on a race because the dead beat boyfriend had sabotaged his car. They put fake fire on a pile of bones.

"Sammy gets a kiss." Sam said putting his lego and the girl lego together.

"Weirdo."

"How about two weirdos." Gabe said smiling.

"Are you boys hungry?" Cas asked.

The two nodded eagerly. 

"Let's go back inside and we'll get some fruit and then maybe cake." 

Gabe said ushering Sam into the elevator. Cas strayed behind the cage too small for four. Plus it gave him an opportunity to quietly handle a problem.

Dean scrunched up his face knowing what was coming. "I don't want to here." He complained. 

"Dean you need it." Cas said gently. "Now please come here so we can have a snack." His voice held just a touch of authority. 

Dean approached hands ringing his shirt. "You sure Sam doesn't know?"

"Yes Dean." The angel smiled and took him in his arms before laying him down on a blanket that just appeared. Cas was quick to pull Dean's pants down and remove the offending item. 

Dean remained motionless but tense afraid that Sam would poke his head back up and see him getting wiped by Cas. 

But it didn't happen and Dean was in the angel's arms with a fresh diaper and Sam none the wiser. Cas carried him back into the mansion and they sat at the big dining table. Fruit and cheese were set up on two plates.

Dean hadn't made any move to leave Cas so he was sitting on the angel's lap facing Sam. Gabriel grinned proudly. If anyone could make Dean Winchester compliant it was Castiel. 

Sam knew better than to say anything. Dean was obviously happy where he was though his cheeks darkened when Sam gave him a wide grin. Sam picked up a slice of orange. Apparently Gabe was slicing up his fruit too. Dean had made one complaint about his food being sliced. 

Dean blinked at the plate not sure if he wanted to eat it or not. He was hungry, but he'd heard the word cake and that was what he really wanted. 

"Dean if you don't eat your fruit you can't have any cake." Cas said in a tone that meant there were no other options. When the fledgling didn't reach out for anything Gabe handed a fork to Cas who pulled the plate to the side and picked up a slice of apple. He cautiously offered it to Dean.  

Never had Cas tried to feed him. Food was something sacred to Dean Winchester.  Now wasn't the time to start a fight, but Dean needed to eat something. 

Dean eyed the offering warily and then, as if some miracle had been performed, he moved his head closer and took the slice in his mouth. Castiel blinked when he didn't get yelled at or threatened with the fork.

Castiel then got a cheese cube and repeated the offering. Dean opened his mouth this time. Cas pressed the cheese to his tongue and he took it and chewed thoughtfully.

So he was being fed now. Ok. Didn't seem as bad as wearing a diaper or being bathed. He could handle this. Even if Sam were watching. But his brother wasn't smirking or laughing. Instead Sam understood. He just knew that Dean had always lost the most when Mary died. It made sense Dean was 'younger' than him. 

"S'ok Dean." Sam encouraged. "I know." Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair and Dean smiled as Cas brought the fork up with a grape. Dean took it still smiling.

So Sam was just as pliant as he was. When did Sam ever let someone ruffle his hair? Gabriel was seated beside his fledgling and watching Sam. There was a comfortable silence blanketing them. 

Sam finished first. "Cake please." Sam turned to the archangel. 

"Not until Dean's done too." Gabe suggested. "Let's let him catch up." He gave Sam a look that said he wasn't going to budge.

"Ok." Sam nodded watching Dean. "Only two more bites left." He praised.

That caught the physically older brother off guard. Could he actually remember a time when Sam had told him good job? Not right now. He smiled instead of crying and finished up for Sam's sake.

Gabe brought out a beautiful chocolate cake. He cut two average slices and then poured some milk. He passed the slices to the boys then cut one for himself when Cas shook his head. 

Castiel took some cake onto the fork he held and offered it to his charge who accepted it and chewed with a smile. "For cake this is good." He said after swallowing. He watched Sam sip his milk through a straw. The plastic cup had a lid so he couldn't spill it. 

So did his which was being held by the angel he was sitting on. He took a sip glad for something to wash the cake down with. It wasn't dry in fact it was perfect, but the milk just added to the flavor.

The cake didn't last very long.

Sam started yawning as he poked at crumbs on his plate. Dean followed suit and the angels made eye contact. 

"Nap time?" Gabe asked.

"Looks like a good idea." Castiel agreed. 

The brothers made faces even as they shared a synchronized yawn. 

"Oh yes." Gabriel decided he hoisted Sam up and started for the stairs. "Come on you." He patted Sam's back and motioned for the other angel to follow. 

Dean curled into the angel as Cas stood up and turned him before following to the staircase. 

Sam watched Cas and Dean follow. Was it just him or were they no longer the fearsome hunters they once were? Not that he minded. This was a pretty swell place to be.  He smiled. "Thanks for all of this," He mumbled into his guardian's shoulder.

"You're welcome kiddo." Came the soft response before a gentle kiss was planted on the side of Sam's head. 

Dean was half asleep by the time they reached the second floor. Cas had the whole hip bounce thing down to a science. Gabe pointed at a door across from Sam's "That's the guest room for Dean." He whispered.

Cas just nodded and pushed the door open. A big bed awaited and he went to set his fledgling down, but Dean held tight.  Cas rocked him and hummed until the hands in his shirt eased up. Fighting to open his eyes Dean felt himself being laid under a soft unfamiliar blanket. But he was too sleepy to fight or struggle. He felt the angel's fingers in his hair and he yawned one more time before rolling onto his stomach and relaxing fully. He was out in five minutes.

Gabriel put Sam in his own bed and the boy let himself be tucked in. Sam watched the angel sit on the side after pulling the comforter up and run a hand through his long hair. "You rest up so you and Dean can play some more. They're  staying for dinner so don't worry." Gabe smiled. Sam nodded and stifled a big yawn before turning onto his side facing the angel. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he started to drift off. Gabe waited til Sam was asleep to stop rubbing his back and leave.

The angels met in the hall. 

"I gotta say I'm impressed Cassie." The archangel whispered. "You've got the Dean Winchester totally accepting being babied."

"And you have Sam reigned in and comfortable." Cas murmured. 

They shared a knowing smile. "Makes me wish I'd rung this bell earlier."

"Sam and Dean would not have been in need of this had you not waited." 

They nodded in silence before climbing down the stairs to talk in private. 

 

 


	24. Business

Gabriel showed Castiel to an office and sat down at the desk. 

"How is Heaven?" Cas asked taking the offered seat. Gabe held up a decanter of bourbon and Cas nodded. 

The archangel poured two tumblers and sighed. "Raphael is unusually quiet right now. Either he lost interest in roasting my wings or he realized it's no use." 

"And the weapons?" Cas asked. 

"Moved to a new location and locked so only I can get to them." Gabe announced. 

"When did you have time to do all this?" Castiel asked sipping the offered alcohol. He still didn't understand the human proclivity for inebriation. The one time he'd gotten drunk he had been desperate and hurt.

Gabe downed his in one go and leaned back staring at the ceiling. "Did most of it before the transferance of Grace when Sam wasn't quite so dependant on me. I also called in an old friend." 

"Who?" Cas was now intrigued. Who had Gabriel trusted to help him lock the weapons of Heaven? Did Cas trust this other angel? Or would he be dissapointed in his brother's choice?

"Balthazar." Gabe said grinning. But he was dead. Cas had to have heard wrong. He'd mourned the loss of his friend months ago. "He almost did die," the archangel went on before the other angel could speak. "But I got to him in time and helped him hide. He's been handling a few chores for me. And now that they're done I just need to watch and see if Raphael or Crowley decides to make the first move."

"That is a dangerous thought." Castiel agreed grimly. "Crowley may see our season of renewal as a weakness and strike hard and fast. Most likely they will try to lay siege to angels who have built nests." 

"That's what worries me. Would you trust Balthazar to know your location?" Gabe asked seriously. Since when did the messenger talk business with a sober face? 

Cas frowned and swallowed the rest of his alcohol it wasn't anything more than a flavored fluid he could barely taste or feel. "Perhaps if I were to speak to him privately first?" 

Gabe nodded. "I can arrange that. Truth be told he doesn't even know where I am. I just send him messages when I need to. Maybe in a day or two? I'll watch Dean for you. He and Sam can have more time together. I'm surprised by how well they're doing." 

"Perhaps the day after tomorrow." Cas decided then nodded. "Yes. You don't suppose Raphael will seek out a fledgling of his own?" 

Gabe shook his head. "Nothing like that. But maybe he will at least let up on freeing Michael and Lucifer. I wish he'd learn that what those two need isn't a fight. Maybe a few centuries in the cage together will make it alright. I was glad to see  Adam in Heaven. He didn't deserve what Zach did to him."

"You are surprisingly serious Gabriel are you sure you are ok?" Castiel asked he tilted his head pondering if the archangel was off.

"I'm fine Cassie. I just, I didn't realize the severity of Heaven's condition. But the host is adjusting to a time of peace. Even Bal is glad to have a break. And as long as Crowley stays where he belongs we're good." Gabe poured himself another round. 

Cas watched in amazement at how his brother had changed.

"Having a fledgling has changed you, and I mean that in a good way. It is a compliment."

"Thanks." Gabe smiled. "I can say the same about you. Dean helped you find your voice." 

"I admit he spurned me to rebellion." Cas looked down. "But I promise it won't be like that with you."

"Hey. Don't cow down to me little bro. I want you to tell me if you think I'm wrong." Gabe replied. "Let me know before I destroy the world."

 Castiel nodded politely. 

"Well now that that's all settled-" Gabriel cut off frowning. Amber eyes went blank as someone was busy contacting him.

When Gabe's eyes focused again he sighed. 

"Well our peace just shattered. Raphael wants to talk to me." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to go?" Cas asked worry in his voice. His blue eyes were narrowed at the thought of a threat.

 "Relax. Raph is just wants to have a chat." Gabe assured.

"I don't like it. He and Michael were very close." Cas sighed heavily. Why was everything so complicated? Now that the apocalypse was over he wanted to worry about Dean and Sam.

"I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Sammy for me?" Gabriel stood smoothing his shirt. 

"Of course, how long should I wait before calling for Balthazar?" 

Gabe smiled wanely. "Don't wait too long Cassie, I got someone counting on me making it back." He said before winking out.

Cas frowned and immediately vanished to Dean. He looked at the sleeping fledgling and sighed heavily. If something happened to Gabriel could he provide enough Grace for two fledglings? He doubted it. Angels were meant to take on one human soul at a time. Even archangels would struggle with more than one charge.

He hoped Gabriel returned soon and without injury. He would wait to see how long it took before Balthazar was called in. Cas just hoped the boys remained asleep until after Gabriel returned. Sam would be quite upset if he thought he was being abandoned. 

The angel sighed heavily. What a conundrum this was turning out to be.  _Be safe brother._ Castiel prayed to the archangel. 


	25. Enemies and Brothers

Gabriel appeared in Sam's room and sighed. He ran a hand over the kid's hair, "Promise I'll be back." He whispered before vanishing up to Heaven. 

Raphael was waiting. The dark skinned vessel he was in wearing a blank mask. 

"What's so urgent Raphael?" Gabriel asked.

"I do not understand. Our brothers are caged in Hell and you just decide to change seasons on us?"

Gabe nodded. Of course the other archangel didn't comprehend the choices of his brother. Poor guy had been just as eager to end the world as Mike and Luci. Why couldn't they appreciate humanity? 

"Because we all know it's silly to try and keep this up. Listen to me Raph. The end can wait. Someday someone as bold as the Winchesters won't be in the way. But for now please let things go as they have. Why do you want to destroy what Dad made anyways? He may have announced an apocalypse, but he was mad at us. Luci had just thrown his little fit, Mike had banished him, and I was about to make a run for it. Don't you think maybe we hurt him? He had just formed man and he wanted us to see the uniqueness of them. And we despised them because God was high on his newest creation. He didn't love us any less, he was just excited."

Raphael shook his head. "But they were His orders and you helped disobey them."

"Because it wasn't worth it." 

"It was." He argued back. "It was God's demand we end the fighting and bickering and disgusting humanity in one go."

Gabe shrugged and sighed. "None of you ever looked at humanity the way we were meant to. Not us, not their own kind, even I thought little of them for a long time." He turned two pleading eyes on his brother, "but they have a lot to offer, yeah they steal and cheat and lie. What was the Host of Heaven just doing? Hm? Didn't Zachariah cheat the rules with Adam and didn't Michael lie to Castiel about Dean's purpose?" He stood tall and defensive. 

Raphael stepped back he had forgotten that Gabriel was under the influence of the current season and determined to protect his fledgling. Raphael was obviously a threat to Sam's well being.

 "You are a fool Gabriel." Raphael growled.

"No you are." Whiskey colored eyes softened.  "Take a break brother. It's been you and Mike for too long. Forget about what didn't happen. Think about what could happen. Have some fun and relax. Besides I think the demons are going to stir up trouble for Heaven. The bell's been rung, you got no choice but to accept that the angels are gathering young. Do you hear how happy some of them are? To be interacting with humanity again? Go take a look and see what's up."  The messenger begged. 

Raphael cocked his head to the side. "You would choose happiness over prophecy?" 

"I would choose happiness over anything." Gabe remarked. "It's just you and me now. Let's not follow in Mike and Luci's footsteps. Please Raphael, let's just accept that things are what they are and focus on protecting the host. Hell will do anything to find and harm the fledglings.  I need you watching them. I didn't intend to feel the tug of parenthood, but when the bell resonated with my Grace I couldn't ignore it. I want to make a lot of things up to a lot of people. Please?"

Gabriel gave his brother a compelling look. The other archangel frowned deeply. "I do not understand. You have done things without orders."

"We've all been acting without orders. You know that. Even now you trying to get me to relent on our brothers is acting on your own." Gabe informed.

This seemed to only confuse the archangel more. 

"Give me a week to prove this is ok." Gabriel suggested.  "Go take a look at what is happening and then decide if you want to rile angels to fighting." 

 Raphael sighed heavily. "Fine Gabriel. But I doubt I will observe anything worth allowing this to continue. If I must, I will undo what you have started." 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed and he took a bold step closer. "Look here Raph, you so much as lay a hand on a fledgling or the angel caring for it and I'll find a way to throw you in with our brothers. I'm giving us an oportunity to start over!" He shouted. "I'm trying to fix this shit we all created in the first place! We got ourselves here, the four of us and our selfishness! Lucifer had his pride, Michael was too obedient, I ran like a coward, and what are you doing? Can't you accept a little change or are you going to be a stubborn ass?" Gabe raised his hands trying to explain himself in a gesture but they fell limply at his sides in frustration. "I just want to make things better not worse." He whispered.

Raphael stared trying to comprehend the slew of very human emotions the other angel had thrown at him. "I will consider your attempts at bettering the world for a week. You will know what I have decided." With that he winked out and Gabriel screamed a sampling of very human profanities after him. 

Why were angels so dumb? Cas was the only smart one, even he had been blinded by his own pride and arrogance. And by the pain of what his bothers had done. 

Heaven was weak. Raph knew that. If anything he should recognize this as a time to gather new ranks. Even he couldn't deny they were in need of fresh Grace.

The messenger ran a hand through his hair then summoned Balthazar. The angel in the British vessel appeared instantly.

"Yes?" He asked peevishly. He'd been enjoying his little hideout Gabe had helped him acquire.

"Raphael is still determined to screw this up. He even threatened to harm the little ones. I need to know where he is and what he's doing." The archangel didn't even waste time with a hello. 

Balthazar pulled a face but covered it smoothly. "Yes of course you'd want me to do this. But I'm far outmatched if he catches on, give me one weapon for insurance." 

Bal never begged or asked. He bartered with counter offers. If Gabe wanted his help that bad he would give over one measly weapon. If not? Well then the archangel could worry about Raphael on his own.

"Fine, what do you want?" Gabriel asked.

Balthazar grinned. He loved it when he got to choose what toys he could play with. "Remember Soddam and Gamorra?" He asked leisurely. 

The archangel raised an eyebrow quizzically but nodded. "Alright. Just don't go turning cities into salt flats!" 

Bal feigned offense then mischeif. "Why of course not." He smirked to himself. 

Gabriel just sighed and vanished. This was taking far too long and he could here Castiel praying for him to return and quickly.  _Shit, I better not find Raph at the nest._ He thought as he snatched what Bal wanted and then dropped it off without pause to descend back to Earth and the corporeal plane Of existence.

 

 

Castiel loved Dean and Sam. But they weren't exactly angels yet. Which meant that Sam had flipped a major bitch fit when he woke up to find the archangel responsible for him was gone. 

Dean tried distracting him. He brought out toys and games and even tackled the poor kid to the ground. But of course Sam was moping and fearing the worst. 

Poor little guy was even pulling the water works now. "Why didn't he wake me up?" Sam asked quietly. He was on the couch next to Dean who was looking worried. 

"He had to go right away Sam. He didn't want to chance Raphael searching him out here." Cas replied running a hand through his hair. "Believe me Sam, he had no intention of leaving before he was summoned." 

"But he promised he'd stay." Sam ground out in frustration as a few hot tears slid down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Sammy." Dean begged hugging him. "Gabe'll be back soon. Don't worry. He's the Trickster remember?"

Sam said nothing just squeezed Dean tight and tried not to cry. He should have been prepared for emergencies to rise up that would require Gabriel to leave him with Castiel. At least it wasn't some angel he didn't know.

But it still didn't hurt any less. Gabe had left much the way their father usually did. While they were asleep with no warning.

"Sorry guys." A familiar voice said with the flapping of wings. Gabriel appeared in the center of the room looking a little concerned and tired.

Sam released Dean to rush to the angel and hug him tight. "Hey kiddo, sorry I had to leave." He had Sam in his arms in no time. "Raphael just doesn't want to listen. Balthazar is on surveillance for the next week." He informed Castiel.

"Is that wise?" 

"Raph promised to observe what's happening for a week and the n decide if he wants to put a stop to it." Gabriel sighed heavily. "I armed Bal before sending him. Hopefully we can convince him. The last thing I want is a repeat of Mike and Luci." 

Dean stared horror stricken. Sam had his face buried in the angel's shoulder too busy calming down to pay attention. Cas ruffled his fledgling's hair. "Don't worry Dean. Nothing will happen." But Dean knew better than to believe that. 

For the moment they just needed the reassurance that their angels were there for them.

 

Dinner was more subdued than either angel would have liked. They transferred Grace after desert and then Castiel picked a sleepy fledgling up. "Keep me informed of Balthazar's updates."

Gabe nodded. 

 

 


	26. Ready

Castiel hummed as he changed Dean. The fledgling's head was turned away a look of grudging acceptance in his green eyes.

After the second round of Grace, Dean was more pliant. He hadn't made a complaint or stiffened up yet. Cas smiled at the progress. Dean was coming along well, now if only he could get the boy to agree to a shopping trip today with Sam and Gabriel.

The special shopping mall that Gabe had created was already bustling with angel parents and their fledglings from around the world. 

Once Dean was dressed and seated at the table Castiel pulled out his peace offering. When the slice of apple pie was set between the two Dean realized something was up.

"Pie for breakfast?" He asked as casually as he could.

"It is your favorite yes?" Cas answered.

"Yeah but why?" Dean asked eyeing the slice like there might be medicine or vegetables snuck into it.

"I'll let you have pie for breakfast today if you come with me to meet Sam and Gabriel at the mall he created." Castiel admitted his intentions with a confident air. 

Dean frowned in thought. Seeing Sam was a plus, but not others seeing him like this. 

"There won't be a regular human in sight. No hunters, no demons, and no one will make fun of you." Castiel assured. 

Dean looked at him and finally sighed. "Do I have much of a choice?" He asked.

"Not particularly." Cas agreed. 

"Ok." Dean said looking at the pie eagerly. The angel smiled and pulled a fork full off the slice and offered it to Dean. Surprisingly he silently opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed the large slice. This wasn't normal by any standard but since when did a Winchester live normally?

Castiel smiled. He was actually enjoying this. There was something mystifying about the parenting process. The soldier angel had always liked watching human children, he had to concede there was something intriguing about them.  He continued to feed Dean. A few more days and he'd be offering Dean a cup with a lid on it. Hopefully the fledgling would take to it like he had the other changes.

Dean knew he shouldn't find comfort in being treated like this, but he wasn't exactly in a position to fight it. He knew angels were powerful, but he'd never imagined Grace could purge him of his stubbornness so effortlessly. Since the day he was brought here he had been giving up ground little by little. And now there were just a few things left he had for himself.

After the last bite Cas picked him up, apparently the angel thought he needed lots of carrying. Maybe he did? Dean had shouldered a great many burdens over the years and now it only seemed fitting someone carried him in the process of undoing all that baggage. Dean's arm wound around Cas' neck like it was a natural process and looked into those ageless blue eyes. 

"What are we shopping for?" Dean asked.

"Everything little one." 

The former hunter blushed at the term of endearment.  "Like what?" Dean hated not having a shopping list. Just get what you need and get out.  That's how they had learned to shop as children, he and Sam.

"Whatever we decide we need."  Came the mysterious answer. "The mall has everything." 

Dean blinked. That could very well be possible with angels. He imagined what might be for sale. They entered his bedroom, a thought that still floored him, and he was placed on his bed. Dean stood up instantly. He trailed behind Cas who was searching out clothes. Dean pointed at a batman shirt. "I wanna wear that one." 

"Ok. And these jeans?" Cas asked. A nod. Then socks were pulled out and a pair of leather boots. Dean pulled off his sleep shirt and then the flannel pants as his parental angel turned. "Eager to see Sam again?" 

Dean just nodded and Cas started to pull the shirt over his head. For the most part the boy was cooperating. It was hard to say you could dress yourself when you were in a diaper. Dean still didn't understand how they felt so normal as if they were the same underwear he used to wear. 

Cas said it was a quality to help fledglings feel less embarrassed by their soul's needs. Dean had to agree that it worked. Once dressed Cas grabbed extra clothes and stuffed them into a black duffel with an Impala charm on the zipper. Dean caught a glimpse of diapers inside and his stomach twisted harshly.  While it was obviously an overnight bag for a grown man, it was supplied like a diaper bag. Because that's what it was. 

Cas must have noticed the dread in Dean's eyes. "Don't worry." The angel murmured softly. "Sam won't know, and you shouldn't need it too much."  He scooped his charge up and then headed to the door. "Gabriel is waiting for us, he says Sam is impatient."

"Sam's always impatient." Dean murmured.

 

 

Gabriel started the morning after their second installment of Grace with a big breakfast. Sam grinned and went at it with gusto. He ate heartily smiling and talking as he did.

They held some pretty cool conversations at the table.

Sam listened as Gabe explained their schedule for the day. "We're Going shopping today. With Dean and Cas." 

He perked up at that. "Where?" 

"Somewhere special, only angels know how to get to it." 

Sam relaxed visibly. He didnt want to go somewhere normal people would see him. Sure it was likely they would mistake the brothers as adults with special needs, but they weren't and when did he or Dean accept assumptions regarding what they were. "When do we leave?" 

Sam wanted to go shopping. He usually liked picking out new items and now that he had his own bedroom and his own hideaway there was plenty of empty space to fill. Plus he was pretty sure Gabriel didn't have to worry about a budget and would probably cave. For an angel he had a huge soft spot for Sam. It was such a different angle on his personality that Sam often wondered if it would come to a screeching halt any time soon.

"Soon as Cas says Dean is ready. Well pop over there and then off to the mall." The archangel answered with a smile. 

"I'll go get dressed." Sam rose and bolted up the stairs without hesitation. Gabe laughed. The boy wasn't so bad. And he was kind of cute even if he was huge. 

The angel snapped the kitchen clean and then some proper outing clothes. 

Then he went up to check on Sam who was pulling on a shirt that read "I solemnly swear I  am up to no good."  He paused when he caught the angel peeking in. Sam blushed.

"That shirt looks good." Was all Gabe said as he stepped in. Sam smoothed it over his firm chest and looked at him. "Cas and Dean are ready to go." 

Sam nodded then hurried to put on his shoes and run a brush through his hair.

With that they were ready to go shopping. Sam bounced with energy, he needed a change of scenery and he wanted to see Dean again. He definitely missed his brother more than he wanted to admit.

Gabe grabbed his shoulder and in a flash of light and a flutter of wings they were outside a modest mid-century two story home. "IIs this where Castiel and Dean live?" Gabe nodded. 

"Neat place, I like ours better." Sam said reaching for the door.

Gabriel smirked. "I totally picked the right brother." 

Sam chuckled, "Of course you did." 

They knocked. 


	27. At the Mall part 1

Gabriel let Sam knock on the door of the quaint house. For the archangel it was too modest. Cas on the other hand seemed to favor its simple design. And Dean hadn't made any complaint about the mansion versus this average size home.

Castiel answered the door a smile on his lips. Dean was standing beside him and grinned at Sam. "Heya Sammy!" 

"Hey Dean." Sam smiled. It was good to see his brother so relaxed, Dean had shouldered so much weight, he had too, but Dean always seemed to internalize everything. He had taken Ellen and Jo's deaths hard and even felt so helpless as to come within an inch of saying yes to Michael.

"Alright kiddos." Gabe caught their attention. "Best behavior you two." He pointed a finger at Dean. 

"I know how to behave in a store." 

Sam sniggered. "Last I checked you didn't." He teased.

Cas tutted. "Boys don't bicker." His voice was solid and unwavering.

That shut them up. They apologized meekly and then looked back at Gabe who was regaining his thoughts. "Now then, you can point us into stores you want to go into, ask for things nicely, I know you can say please. And don't pick a fight with an angel you may have met before. The angels there have fledglings who are just like you boys so let's not make enemies. At some point you two are going to train with them when you're old enough, so please try to make some friends instead. This is a social outing, so please don't make this blow up in our faces." He lectured in a firm but pleading tone.

Sam nodded. "Promise I'll be good d-" He cut himself off like he was going to say another word, a word he wasn't quite ready to use.

Gabriel's eyes saddened at Sam's hesitance. But he just smiled and ruffled the taller boy's hair affectionately. He looked at Dean waiting for a response. 

"I'll behave." He muttered crossing his arms. He didn't want to make friends, friends had a way of either not being friends (like Gordon), or dying(like Jo). And that made it hard and scary to approach others anymore. Dean had decided he was tired of burying friends.

Cas smiled and picked him up despite the physical protest. "Come now Dean," the angel murmured gently. Sighing the fledgling stilled as Gabe took Sam's hand in his and then they were suddenly in a huge field outside of a mammoth shopping mall. 

"Whoa." Sam gasped staring wide eyed at the monolith before them.

Dean was a little awed by it too. The place looked like it just kept going beyond his ability to see. 

Cas chuckled reassuringly when Dean's hand fisted into his trench coat tightly. Gabriel pointed to the doors. "Alright you two, ready to see the latest in angel shopping?"

"Yeah!" Sam shouted eager to be doing something outside of the mansion. 

"Why not?" Dean voiced his agreement more calmly. 

They marched in, Cas still carrying Dean. Other angels were about, they were easy to spot in their smart attire. But what floored the boys were the other fledglings. Men and women of various ages up into their sixties were all about. Some were being carried or pushed in a stroller, others holding the hand of their angel parent. Some ran around with other fledglings. 

"How come there's so many?" Dean asked surprised by at least four dozen pairs of angels and fledglings in his line of sight. 

"When I rang the Bell of Renewal there were lots of angels still on Earth cleaning up after Michael and Zachariah. They found that there were lonely abandoned humans all over the place. Some of them felt bad for the human's they had come into contact with. I didn't ring the bell all on my own. I could see how some of my brethren had changed just by being back on Earth. It's easy to forget our roles to watch over you when they're stuck in Heaven with no outside influence." Gabriel explained fondly. 

Sam smiled. "Must have been pretty boring being stuck in Heaven huh Cas?" 

The angel nodded as an answer. "There were times when we were bored and mindlessly drilled in the Garrison to keep from being idle."

"That probably sucked." Dean muttered. 

"Look at the toy store!" A fledgling just walking in screeched. She was a young woman with auburn hair, a pert nose, wide bright hazel eyes, and a curved but healthy figure. Her hand was held firmly by an angel, a male in a grey suit with a silver tie. He laughed lightly as he kept up with her on her way to the toy store. Which was huge. Dean gaped. It must have been double the size of a Cabella's. 

"That's later. We should do the boring stuff first." Gabe announced. Sam pouted a little but nodded. 

 It wasn't until they ended up outside of a furniture store that Dean realized just how far things were being taken.  He squirmed in Cas' arms a minute but found the strong limbs quite resilient to him.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas frowned at him blue eyes full of concern.

"Are we here for me?" He asked. He really wished he could make some lame ass joke and walk away like he was bored. That's how he used to handle uncomfortable situations. The Grace that was intertwining with his soul was like a restraint keeping the old methods out of his reach. He had to handle this the way a  _fledgling_ would. 

"You and Sam both have special requirements we have yet to attend to." The angel replied. "It helps to have certain physical reminders of your new ages." 

Sam was staring at the rocking chairs. They were big and looked awfully comfy, Sam had always liked the particular devices, they were relaxing and Sam hadn't relaxed much in recent years. Gabe looked at him. "You see anything you like?" Sam shrugged. He wasn't used to getting things he wanted. So he had a hard time voicing them sometimes. He'd had no trouble telling Dean what he wanted... but telling Gabriel was different. It was a vulnerability John Winchester had belittled him over. "You decide you want something you just let me know." The archangel said sidling close. He wasn't surprised when Sam's monstrous hand slotted into his cautiously. 

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel carrying him. He could walk still, his legs hadn't turned to jelly. But he was in a firm if not tender grasp and there was no point trying to get free. This was Cas, who even on his worst days, was capable of kicking serious ass.

"What are you gonna buy?" The fledgling asked seriously. "I want to know what you think I need." 

Cas nodded and acquiesced. "For starters a proper changing table." Dean blushed furiously.  Then he looked around but Sam and Gabe weren't within earshot. "Perhaps a rocking chair would be nice? You seem partial to the motion." 

Dean eyed Cas in irritation. "I don't want a changing table! I don't need it." He hissed quietly. He didn't want the whole world hearing he, Dean Winchester, was wearing a diaper of all things. 

A dark eyebrow arched up giving the angel a remarkably Vulcan feel. "Please Dean, I understand it's hard accepting this new life, but you have to trust me and you have to allow these changes to happen." 

"But if Sam finds out." Dean muttered. He only cared what Sam thought about him. He had been the big brother. It was his responsibility to take care of Sam. Sam was supposed to look up to him and say things like 'you're so cool Dean'. What would Sam say to his older brother having a diaper on his ass?

"Sam will have little reason to care. In fact I think he likes the idea of taking care of you for a change. Let him be the big brother for once Dean, it's what you've always wanted. Someone who would look after you the way you looked after Sam." 

While that was appealing Sam was the  _little_ brother. Castiel gave him a serious look. "You must accept this Dean. If you want to survive becoming an angel." 

That got his attention.  Not bothering to cross his arms because one was slung around the angel's neck tightly he pouted. "Fine." He couldn't very well die and leave Sam to be a kickass angel with smiting rights alone. 

"I know you are capable enough to sleep in your bed, so I won't even suggest a crib." The angel continued walking through an aisle of large changing tables. "Just the table and a rocking chair. I promise that's all." 

Dean nodded mutely against him.  Now it kind of sucked. Furniture equated with a baby? Not what he'd imagined for sure.  He wanted to jump down and bolt for it, to get in a car and let the tires squeal as he peeled out without a backwards glance.  Cas seemed to sense the need to flee and paused. He looked at the rocking chairs with a sign that read 'feel free to sit on us'. He sat down on a big one of dark wood with a pale cushion.  It was surprisingly comfortable for them both. 

"Is something bothering you Dean?" Cas started rocking. Dean fought the calming effect of the motion. He knew what the angel was up to.

"Don't feel like I'm in control." He said sheepishly. Deep down he knew the point was to surrender control, but it was still hard. And he was feeling even more uneasy by being in a crowded mall. Even if it was strictly for fledglings and angels.

"Dean you agreed to bend your will to me so I could help you." 

Dean's eyes shone with terror briefly. "I know, and, and I don't regret it. But it scares me. Having others know I'm not the big bad hunter anymore." He admitted. It was easy to talk to Cas. The angel didn't have prejudices against any emotional state, no matter what.

"And you'll be an even more fearsome angel one day. For the current moment I ask you relax and accept what has already begun. Despite your desire for Sam to remain aloof it is probable he will discover this delicate information.  No angels will judge you Dean. All they will see is the next generation of angels. A fledgling growing up to be an angel. Allow these purchases today and I will make it up to you." The celestial promised gently. He ran a hand through Dean's hair and noticed it was longer than he had ever seen it. 

Green eyes grew moist. "I'm trying, really, but it's not that easy." His head hung eyes averting from the scrutiny of blue ones. 

"Tell me why you are afraid to let go." Cas answered softly. His voice tinged with love.

"What will Sammy think?" The boy asked in horror.

"Does it matter? He's a fledgling too remember. Sam loves you and he won't make fun of you."

"But. How can you know?" Dean demanded.

"Because I have seen the brotherly affection you share. It is a bond deep seated not in views on how cool you look to each other, but on your character and drive. Sam doesn't love you because you're his cooler brother. He loves you because you take care of him, are always there for him, and love him. It's that simple. No judgement will come from Sam." Castiel sounded sure. Maybe he'd glimpsed to the future and saw that Sam was totally ok with his big brother needing a diaper. 

"Now are you going to fight this or accept it?" The angel asked.

"Accept it." Dean said resolutely.  Sam wouldn't judge him. Gabe wouldn't. And no one else had to ever know. "I really don't mind it so much..."

"You just have your father's ingrained views on masculinity."

Dean nodded and yawned. The rocking was going to put him to sleep. It was a little early for a nap, when Cas started the naps Dean had fought violently. He didn't need that much sleep. Except he did. Cas had won every fight for three days and then his fledgling gave up.

Castiel stood. "Do you like this one?" He motioned at the chair they had just been seated on while securing Dean to his hip. The cushion was a green color with blue stripes. The fledgling shrugged then nodded. 

"Yeah it's good." He answered.

Gabriel and Sam walked the aisles idly. 

"What are Cas and Dean getting?" Sam asked hand still in the angel's as they browsed in shared boredom.

"Not supposed to tell you." Gabe replied with a conspiratory wink. "One thing is a rocking chair. Guess your brother has a weakness for the motion." 

"Dean's always felt safest in the Impala." Sam replied. "Motion was good for him, it meant traveling away from whatever horror or injustice we'd been subjected to. We never spent more than a few weeks anywhere. It was constant packing, unpacking, and car rides."

Sam's voice had grown quiet in a mixture of sorrow and anger. He hated, literally hated the way their father had raised them.

"Look Sammy, you don't ever have to leave your home again. Not like that. I'm going to stay put in that mansion with you until you're old enough to fly alone." Gabriel said pulling the boy to look at him. "Promise on my Grace I won't leave you for any reason that is of my choice."  Whiskey colored eyes locked with hazel and for a moment Sam looked like he didn't believe it.

"Ok. But what if Raphael takes you away?" 

"I doubt Raphy's got it in him to do that to me. I asked him to see how happy our brothers and sisters are. If anything Raph will at least have to wait for the next generation of angels to be grown. We only have a year to find fledglings. After that the bell goes silent and those who took on humans will continue to care for them but angels who were disinclined to rearing young won't have to hear the ringing anymore. If Raphael takes away the Renewal Season a lot of angels are going to be pretty pissed."

Sam listened intently he loved to hear about Heaven's rules and culture. The host had a unique world all their own and the fledgling got no end of pleasure in learning about it. He had always been a knowledge seeker with a curious mind. That's why he'd been the one to do the research for his family as a kid. 

Gabriel watched as Sam's fear disipated only to be replaced with curiosity. "Ok." Sam murmured. "I'll trust you." And then he smiled brightly and they kept walking along. 

A short while later the meandered up to the front and waited for the other two to finish up. Castiel appeared with Dean in his arms.  "Now that the boring stuff is done what shall we get on to?" The angel asked.

Dean and Sam both stared at the angel. Sure both angels had recently been surprising the hell out of the brothers.  But just then Castiel sounded so much like a human father it was almost frightening. 

Gabriel smirked proudly. It was a hard thing assimilating the behavior of  _good_ human parents into an angel's mannerisms. Somehow Castiel was doing a good job and it showed. He was working wonders for his fledgling. The archangel assumed he was decent at this parenting thing because Sam never argued like he had with John. Sure they disagreed or Sam didn't want to do something, but it never got past an emotional conversation. 

"You sound like a dad." Dean explained when Cas had paused unsure of he'd made a mistake somehow. 

"Thank you." Was all the angel said with a smile. 

"Right then. You boys could use some winter clothes. Especially since we've both picked locations with good snowy winters." The archangel said.

Sam nodded eager to go pick out some clothes. Dean shrugged. He hated shopping for clothes. Come to think of it he hadn't gone on a proper clothing run since he was very little and Mary had taken him. 

He'd enjoyed it then. But John turned it into something to be hated. Trying on all those clothes and actually paying attention to fashion was for men who didn't fight evil.

Sam poked Dean. "Isn't this fun?" 

So far it really didn't seem like it, but Cas had promised it would get better so he nodded ay the taller boy and smiled.

 


	28. At the Mall part 2

The clothing shopping wasn't too bad. Actually Sam and Dean didn't have to do much except just saying yes or no to certain things. Dean and Sam walked behind the angels shoulder to shoulder. 

"S'wierd." Dean murmured. 

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "It's kind of nice not having to worry about anything though." 

"Feels like we're out of the loop." Dean added.

"We are out of the loop." His brother replied. "But that's ok. I like it." 

They paused and looked at each other. "You like being babied by an angel? The boy who fought our human father constantly?" They grew quiet for a moment. Since when was John their human father? Wasn't he just their father?  They both shrugged.

"It's nice and Gabriel stayed true to his word. He let's me have an opinion about everything. And if it's something he decides is necessary he finds a way to make it less painful for me." Sam smiled brightly. "That's all I ever really wanted."

"Yeah me too." Dean agreed. "I can't say I have it different.  And yeah its kind of nice not having to make decisions for once in my life. And I know angels are pretty powerful but sometimes I just forget Cas isn't human."

"Yeah like the other night we were playing yahtzee and do you know what Gabe did?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head eagerly waiting to hear what Sam had to say. "Dude he lost to me and I know he didn't jinx it. The guy's awfully competitive and likes to play pranks, but he didn't he let me beat him fair."

Dean nodded in thought. "Cas said it was important to do things the human way. Like carry us up the stairs to bed instead of just poof in our rooms." 

"It's kind of nice. Makes it feel more real." Sam agreed. 

"You boys comin?" Gabe hollered from a ways down. They smiled at him and hurried to catch up. They bumped into an angel as they did and paused partially terrified and beginning to apologize. 

"Sorry." They both mumbled as Castiel and Gabriel both appeared. It wasn't until Dean gasped that Sam looked up at the angel. 

"Raphael," Gabriel growled in warning. His hands pulled Sam close to him. Sam gaped, he'd not yet met this archangel and Dean had said he was just as bad as Michael and Zachariah. Plus he was the current threat to their new peaceful lives.

Dean wanted to stand his ground and show he was still tough, but the minute Castiel put a hand on his shoulder his soul shrieked to duck into the safety of the angel. He drew close to Castiel who wordlessly lifted him up and rested him non his hip. Dean turned to glare at the dark skinned vessel.

The cart with the clothes they'd been picking out was abandoned several yards ahead. 

Balthazar appeared. "He gave me the slip." Was all the British accent could muster before going silent to the electric charge in the air. 

"I told you to watch and observe the fledglings not scare them half to death!" The messenger of Heaven broke the tension filled silence.

"I am, this place seemed the best location to get a variety of information." He took in Sam and Dean more closely. Sam seemed to fold up and scrunch tightly to the other archangel while Dean's fingers clawed into the trench coat like they had earlier. 

"I am still unsure what to think of this whole situation. And I am confused as to why you have chosen the Winchester brothers to be your fledglings." A frown crossed the stony features briefly.

"Don't try to understand anything." Gabe suggested. "Just look at them. Really look at these two."

Raphael's head tilted as he examined them again. Dean curled in an attempt to shrink from the cold appraisal. Cas patted his back and whispered quietly. "You'll be fine. Gabriel and I  won't let you or Sam get hurt."

Sam stuck his chin out giving the enemy a defiant glare that was overshadowed by the fact he was still cowering into Gabe.

 Raphael squinted his eyes. "Such young souls." The archangel whispered to himself. 

"That's our fault." Gabriel said. "Every piece of their supposed destiny damaged them a little more." His voice held a tone of regret, something they'd rarely heard from him. 

"That was their destiny. To be the vessels of our brothers. But they refused. Had they done things properly they wouldn't be like that." The archangel snapped.

Dean winced. No it hadn't been fair to just throw that kind of bullshit destiny on two brothers. Castiel held him tighter making a soothing noise. "Easy Dean." He whispered.

"What right did we have to start the apocalypse without Dad's order? And besides look at this place. Do you feel the peace of all these angels? Heaven is happy to be doing something other than duking it out."

"What good is happiness when prophecy has been ignored? I do not agree with your decision to rear a new generation."

"Lay a hand on a fledgling, any fledgling and I'll throw you in your own box." Gabe growled.

Sam smirked. He was still terrified but he knew Gabe would protect him. It didn't mean he was going to pull away from him though. Sam was in no way ashamed to be clinging to the archangel. It felt nice to know that when he needed the protection he had it.

"I think many angel parents would not bat an eye at such an action." Castiel added. "We have found humans our Grace is bonded to, it is our instinct to protect them."

"But why do you value them so?" Raphael questioned.

"Because, their soul's are so vibrant and strong. You know these boys have an affinity for fighting evil. Someday they will make great demon smiters." Castiel said. "And besides I feel strongly about taking care of Dean. I feel responsible for what happened to him in Hell. I wish to erase those shadows from his soul." The angel's voice was soft and affectionate in a way no one had expected it to come out.

Raphael stared. Castiel was actually enjoying raising a fledgling. As was Gabriel and even the others nearby.  

"They're right. The angels seem to enjoy this whole parenting routine." Balthazar added.

Raphael sighed heavily. The sounds of laughing fledglings and the affectionate responses from angels drifted around them.

The archangel closed his eyes and reached out. So many angels were here and at peace more than that they were happy. For some this was a missed event in their lives for others it was an opportunity to start anew.

But everyone was happy. The fledglings, though mildly confused by the changes in behavior were happy and adjusting well. 

"I sense happiness from the Grace of the angel's around.  They are happy to be caring for humans?"

"Yes Raph. I knew we needed to fix our mistakes. Let them have their season to rest and love. We were told to watch over them. This is the best way I can think of doing that." Gabriel responded. Hope flashed in his eyes. 

"The angels I have spoken with said they are glad to be doing this. They want this?" Raphael asked. He seemed to be stuck in disbelief at the fact that the very angels who'd listened to Michael's orders about the apocalypse and found peace in choosing a human fledgling.

"They needed a purpose. A real one. What comes after the apocalypse? Paradise? What does that mean for us? We already call Heaven our home. This," He ggestured widely at everything. "gives us a reason to keep going. We have something to protect again, to teach and watch over. Who knows we might learn something from our chosen young." It was a long shot talking about an angel learning from a human, but the sentiment was genuine. 

"I suppose the Host is enjoying the season." He said after a long pause. The four blinked at him. He continued in the pause. "I shall allow this to play out as long as it serves to strengthen Heaven and not weaken it."

"Dude we're repopulating. Sure some humans may seem disagreeable to you, but just  wait until they're grown."

Gabe and Cas relaxed. Dean kept a tight grip on the coat, this was the guy who blew up Castiel. They had summoned him to have a chat and it had been fearsome. The power Raphael emitted had been paralyzing. 

Balthazar smirked from the sidelines. He'd wisely backed away. No sense in getting caught up with angels protecting their young. Especially when one of them was an archangel.

Raphael looked at him then at Gabe. "But in return for allowing your unpunished return and this season I shall handle the affairs of Heaven. Everything must run as it should."

"Deal, on one condition. I keep the armory under my watch." Gabriel returned.

His brother frowned. "But those weapons belong to Heaven!"

"And the decision to use them in battle should be a joint one. I won't go meddling with weapons. To ensure this send Virgil to meet with Balthazar. Balthazar will split whatever key or sealing method he used and give him half. He can bring it back to you or hold onto it. This way neither of us can access the weapons alone."

For a moment it seemed that the angel might try to kill them but he nodded after a moment of thought. "That is fair." He nodded his consent.

 Then he was gone. 

"So I'll just go back to guarding the weapons." Balthazar said before winking out with the sound of wings flapping. 

Dean buried his face in his parental angel's neck.  Castiel sighed. "I believe perhaps we've selected enough clothing for one day?"

Gabe nodded. "Yeah I'm thinkin lunchtime is around the corner. Let's beat the rush."

Sam nodded. "Yeah I'm hungry." 

"Me too." Dean's voice was mumbled. 

Gabe and Sam retrieved the cart while Cas talked to Dean. "What's wrong little one?"

"Was scared of Raphael." He whispered brokenly. 

"You're not a hunter anymore Dean." Cas reminded. "Were you afraid of losing me?" 

Dean nodded against him. "You said he blew you up once." His voice sounded very small and young.

"Yes." 

"He was scary that time we summoned him but we had Holy Oil. This time he surprised you. He was going to take us away wasn't he?" Dean pulled back looking the angel in the face. He wanted honesty.

"I think perhaps he once planned on it. But after seeing the good it's done Heaven, he changed his mind." Castiel assured.

They left the clothing with an attendant who said it would be ready for pickup at the front entrance. 

Lunch was better. The entire menu was written in Enochian so the angel's had to read them allowed to the boys. 

Castiel gave Dean his options. Sam had the same. A little while later a burger and a salad were placed in front of them. Castiel warily cut the burger and offered his boy a slice. It was always hard to tell when Dean would get stubborn again, but he just opened his mouth and accepted it. They ate quickly. Afterwards Dean started to fidget and Cas knew why. With a silent look he hoisted Dean up and they vanished around a corner and into a single restroom. A large changing table dominated the small space.

Dean made a face but went quietly. 

Castiel worked quickly pulling. Fresh diaper from the black bag and then setting to work wiping Dean. "You are surprisingly relaxed today." The angel noted.

His fledgling shrugged. He even raised an eye without looking at himself watched Cas work. The angel lifted his legs and then dropped his bottom on the clean article. Then came the cream to prevent irritation which was really too cold, and then the powder. Cas had him dressed again in no time. Wordlessly he washed his hands and then took a wipe to Dean's face.  

Bag swinging from his shoulder and Dean in one arm they returned. Sam eyed the bag then before he could apply a mental filter he blurted out the one question Dean's mind was forbidding him to. 

"Is that a diaper bag?" His voice was pure curiosity not an ounce of teasing in it. "Cause it's ok if it is. Gabe told me you'd be younger than me, I don't mind." 

Dean went bright red until he caught Sam's words. He still didn't move. "Yes Sam that's what this is." Castiel answered.

Gabriel eyed Dean.  "You aren't going to melt down are you?" 

Dean stuck his tongue out at the archangel but said nothing.

"Dean?" Sam asked waiting for his brother to respond. "Are you ok?" 

Dean finally made eye contact and sighed. "M'fine Sammy. It's no big deal." And it wasn't and Sam just nodded and without a word the subject was dropped. Dean marveled at how Sam had just accepted the simple fact and moved on. Maybe Dean was forgetting that Sam was a fledgling too.

Castiel patted his back smiling. "I told you he wouldn't make fun of you." 

Dean just nodded as Gabe looked at the desert menu. "Anyone want cake?" The archangel asked wagging an eyebrow.

 


	29. Two Fledglings in a Toy Store

Dean and Sam both nodded at the mention of cake. Castiel sighed and looked at Gabriel. "You are going to spoil these two." 

"Isn't an over indulgent father better than one who is MIA?" The archangel asked.

Castiel shook his head. "Perhaps, but you should refrain from filling these little boys with dreams of cake. Dean's nap time is fast approaching and I want him to sleep properly." 

Dean pouted at this. He didn't want to take a nap but his body already felt like it was growing heavy. Since when did he need naps? 

"We'll get the cake to go and then make our way to the book store. It's quiet and Sam can browse as long as he likes while Deano's asleep."

Well at least he didn't have to participate in looking at boring old books.

"How does that sound?" Cas asked looking directly at his fledgling. 

"I don't want to nap." He muttered petulantly.

"You say that every afternoon and yet you are always asleep within the hour." The angel smiled warmly at his charge. Dean fidgeted with his shirt hem and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah ok." He grumbled and Sam giggled. Dean paused. He hadn't heard his little brother giggle like that since that time they lit real fireworks for fourth of July.

"Don't worry Dean. I won't let them take us anywhere you'd want to go unless you're awake ok? I promise." Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and for a moment the brothers felt something in their relationship shift. Here and now Dean was spiritually younger than Sam and that meant.... that meant Dean wasn't the big brother anymore.

Realization setting in made it easy for him to be picked up by Castiel who was wiping at his face and whispering words of quiet love.

"Don't cry Dean. Please little one. What's upset you?" 

Dean blinked at his angel parent and shrugged. "I - I was always the big brother." He said softly his eyes dark with confusion and fear. "I don't know how to be a little brother." He really didn't.  Sam had been his little brother for twenty six years. How was he supposed to give that up and let Sam play that role for now?

Sam wasn't phased. In fact he was looking forward to the moment when it was his turn to be the big brother. And now here it was. The only question he asked himself was this: what would Dean do? And he knew exactly how Dean would handle the situation.

Sam grinned at him. "Don't worry about that Dean! I'll teach you. I remember what a great big brother you were and I will try to be just like you ok? So you just let me show you how to be the little brother."

Gabriel smirked. "This is so much better for these two." He said to Cas who was smiling as the brothers stared at each other. Dean smiled suddenly.

"Ok Sammy!" He said brightly. 

Sam hugged Dean from behind him and then pulled back and let Gabe take his hand. "Now let's hit up that bookstore!"

Cas followed the pair to the large bookstore. Rubbing Dean's back he hummed an old hymn from Heaven. One that only angels knew. One that praised their father for their human charges. He felt it an appropriate form of lullabye. 

Once inside Sam tugged Gabriel to the history books a light in his eyes. He had only been able to briefly browse book sections of grocery stores in the last few years. He'd missed the campus library and bookstore immensely after leaving Standford.

Dean balked at the size of the place and buried his face in Cas' neck. The angel smiled and found a large leather seat. He sat down pulling the boy's legs up so that all six feet of stubborn Winchester was curled up on top of him. 

"Sleep little one." Cas whispered lovingly. 

Dean stifled a yawn keeping his face pressed against the angel's shoulder and neck to block out the light. "Yes Daddy." He mumbled already half asleep. 

Castiel's eyes went wide in pleasant surprise. He smiled and kissed the fledgling's head while resuming his humming.

The boy slipped into sleep without realizing what he'd called the angel. 

Sam perused the books with intense scrutiny. "Anything in particular you want?" Gabe asked. The archangel wasn't typically keen on knowledge and learning but Sam felt a deep need to learn. Gabriel would be damned if he didn't let Sam grow his understanding. 

"Um" Sam mumbled reading titles. "These aren't human books are they?"

"Written by angels, prophets, and other big important servants of Heaven. All of them hold the real past. All of it."

The boy nodded and reached for a book on World War II. Gabe pulled his hands back. "Nope. You're too young to read that." Was all the explanation he offered.

"But." Sam knew he was a full grown human. But his soul? Poor trashed thing was barely five. And since angels were celestial beings they aged the essence of a person rather than physical form.

"Sam please, you don't want to know all those horrors." The whiskey eyes trained on him softened in concern. "No war books. How about some good old encyclopedias on human civilization or maybe angel history?"

Hazel eyes sparkled at the suggestion. "Angel history?" Sam had totally never contemplated that angels and maybe even monsters would have their own histories.

Gabe grinned "Here kiddo." He pointed to a shelf of books on the history of the world's strongest creatures. 

It took Sam an hour and a half to acquire a stack of history books. He was on his way to Gabe who was sitting beside Castiel with a dozen books in front of him when a title caught Sam's eye. Sam grinned. "Dean will love this." He grinned as he picked it up off the shelf and added it to the five books he was already balancing. 

When he set the stack down Castiel noticed the auto history book. "That's an interesing one." He remarked.

"It's for Dean. He hates to read but he used to read me picture books when he watched me. After I learned to read I quit asking him to read. I think I'd like to read to him, and he loves cars." Sam answered smiling.

The angels nodded and then Gabriel scooped up the stack and marched to the counter. There an angel would have it put into a pocket dimension that was sent to a purchase pick up station. It made it easier than zapping every purchase back to the mansion.

Sam stayed with Cas and Dean. The other Winchester was sound asleep. "Is he heavy?"

"Not for me no. Were I a human he would be impossible to carry around as I do. But he is no more a burden to me than if he were the size of an infant."

"That's cool." Sam replied. 

Gabe returned. "Wanna wake up sleeping beauty?" He asked. Already half of the day was gone. And while the boys now had plenty of clothes for the coming months and Sam had enough books to last him a little while, they still had the toy store to visit.

Cas made a face. "Gabriel I advice you to let him awaken on his own. Despite the old ways of getting little to no sleep he values his slumber."

Gabe chuckled. "How long does he normally nap?"  

"Oh an hour or so." The other angel answered then ran a hand over soft blond hair. "He has had an exciting day so far."

Sam was standing next to Cas but when Gabriel sat down in the big chair across from his brother the fledgling silently approached. He slowly made to climb up onto the chair, almost warily.  Gabe patted his lap in invitation and reassurance. The first time Sam climbed up onto his lap on the couch back home instead of beside him had shocked them both. It was clear that Sam was nervous about this kind of thing still.

Sam should have felt embarrassed about sitting on the lap of what looked like another man, but he only felt the pleased trill from his soul as two arms pulled him in tight. 

Sam closed his eyes and before long his head rested against the archangel's shoulder. "Thanks for all the books. I promise to read them slowly." He muttered in a yawn.

Gabe winked at Cas and smiled. "You're welcome kiddo, just try to take it slow on the reading ok?"

"Sure thing." Sam whispered sleepily.

Gabe patted his back and settled in for a little while longer. Soon Sam had dropped off too.

"I'm used to seeing these two go for days at a time. I forget how much the Grace takes out of them. Makes their poor little souls tired so fast."

"It does make it easier to handle them. May I ask you a question?"  Gabe merely nodded. "Has Sam ever come close to calling you any of the human labels given to a parent?"

Gabe sighed but not sadly more like a tired one. "He's gotten half way there and then he just clams up. I think he's just afraid to call me Dad. Thinks if he does I'll suddenly become like John Winchester. It is hard to fight my temper when Sam exposes yet another issue from his human father." The archangel shrugged then. "Sammy's getting there. Here pretty soon he'll be able to understand that I am the farthest thing from John Winchester. Dean ever call you anything like that?" He turned the question back to its originator. 

"Several failed attempts like Sam and just a while ago when I was coaxing him into sleep he actually said 'daddy' but I hardly believe he even knows he called me that." Castiel answered in awe. It was truly amazing the feeling of joy he felt while caring for Dean.

Gabriel nodded. Nothing had ever made him so angry as to hear of the negligence of one John Winchester. Sure it made the boys strong and tough. But it left them devoid of true paternal love. Though the man had given his life for his boys the gesture had not been pure enough. He hadn't done it in humility the way Dean had. These two were worth far more than anyone had ever guessed.

"Well at least there's hope in the progress. We've been at this a little under three weeks and it's surprising how fast they're adapting." Gabriel mulled over his thoughts. He was happy that Dean was opening up to Cas. Maybe he was a little jealous that Sam was still not ready to let go of some things, but he wasn't at the same time. The boys would come around to certain things on their own.

Dean began to stir. "Hey sleepy head." Cas whispered. Dean blinked wondering why he wasn't in his room. Then he remembered they were at this giant angel mall. 

"Sam?" He mumbled as he rubbed an eye. 

"Decided a nap wasn't such a bad idea." Gabe smiled. "Should wait for him to come back from dreamland. It shouldn't be too long maybe another twenty minutes."

 In fifteen Sam was blinking and yawning. "Dean awake?" He slurred eagerly.

"Yep we were waiting for you." Gabe smiled. Sam didn't nap every day. Just when he had a lot going on. Like meeting an archangel on a shopping trip. The battle of the soul demanding he seek out Gabriel and his will claiming he could take an angel had drained him more than he'd understand. 

Another few minutes of head clearing and then they were leaving the bookstore finally.

Sam and Dean both walked not even trying to pull their hands out of the angels'. It wasn't like they could if they had wanted to.

The quartet marched dutifully into the biggest store in the mall. "Whoa." The boys paused to stare.

"Well dont stand there." Gabriel gave them both a gentle push forward. "Have at it."

They turned to look at the angels. Castiel nodded. "We'll follow you with a cart. Go pick out some toys."

Sam gasped and he suddenly looked on the verge of crying. "You mean it?" 

"Of course. Now go and have fun." Gabriel said in a soft loving voice. 

They bolted into the store. Cas and Gabe quick walked to keep eyes on their fledglings. It took a few minutes of Sam and Dean staring at things silently for Castiel to explain. 

"Dean, Sam, pick something. Any toys you want. Everything here is designed for fledglings. We won't tell you no because we can't afford it. There's no need to worry about a budget. Go on and have fun." The angel smiled at them before tilting his head when Sam swallowed a sob.

"Always wanted to go into a toy store." He mumbled. "Our father always told us no. We only had a few toys, some legos and army men. And we burned the barbie that Dean stole for Christmas. But we never went shopping for things we wanted."

"Then go pick what you want." Gabriel whispered from behind them and they did.

They walked the aisles looking at everything. They avoided the girly toys but found themselves in the legos. Sam figured he already had enough but Dean was grabbing boxes and then when he reached the cart Cas was pushing he started to divide them into two piles. He put the smaller stack in the cart and was about to put the others back when Gabe snatched them up and dropped all of them into the basket.

Dean's eyes widened. Obviously they were having trouble accepting that they could have any toys they wanted.

The angels nodded and Sam grinned as he grabbed a set he knew he didn't have back at the mansion.

They found the hot wheels and Dean indulged. He scoured for an Impala. And somehow found one. It and a dozen or so other classic toy cars were gently added to the growing stack.

Sam emerged from behind a stack of history diorama kits. Dean found the video games and almost passed out when Castiel put the most expensive system in their cart. Sam went for programmable robots while Dean found remote control cars.

Not surprisingly they picked different toys and ones that Sam got but Dean liked weren't duplicated and vice versa. They agreed they should have different toys so it would be more fun visiting each other.

It wasn't long before the cart was full. And then a second cart and that's when they called it quits. "Don't want you buying out the whole store." Gabriel winked. 

"Besides you'll want to come back when you're bored with these." Castiel added. Sam and Dean grinned all the way out the door. After two hours of careful choosing they had enough toys to last a good long while.

Dean and Sam stood silently as the toys were 'purchased'. Angels had no use of currency so they simply acquired duplicates of already existing things or fashioned their own from thin air. This was just to ensue they kept stock of the toys. And then they were carted off to that pick up station.

Castiel and Gabriel agreed that it was time to head home for dinner. 

Dean and Sam however didn't want to say goodbye. Snaking his long arms around Dean the taller brother refused to leave. 

"Sammy you have to say gooodbye. You'll see Dean later this week. I won't keep you from him." Gabriel negotiated.

"Besides Sam, don't you want to play with your new toys?" Castiel questioned. 

Dean hugged Sam back then went slack. "Come on Sam, it's not forever. I bet they'll let us talk on the phone?" He asked.

The angels both nodded. The idea of a phone call seemed to appease Sam and he relinquished his brother. "Ok."

"Bye Sammy." Dean hugged him quickly. 

"Bye Dean." Sam mirrored.

The angels collected what looked like small clear stones. Gabriel took Sam's hand and poof they were gone. Castiel reached under Dean's arms and lifted him onto his hip. Then they two returned home.

 

 


	30. Quiet Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this the plot will build up.

Dean and Castiel spend the next few weeks in quiet peace. It's weird for the fledgling who is used to having moved on from one place by now. He fidgets the morning after their fifth round of Grace. The two boys surmised that it was like taking a vitamin once a week. Dean is restless as Cas gently wipes between his legs, humming unfamiliar tunes and smiling softly. 

"You're restless Dean." The angel observed. 

"Never been in one place this long before." Dean admits shooting a glance at his guardian. He still feels too self-conscious to watch him change a diaper. 

"You'll learn to remain rooted in one spot." Cas assures as he pulls Dean's pants back up. "What do you want for breakfast today?" He lifts the fledgling off the changing table and they head down. It's been over a week since Dean has complained of being carried. 

"Um.... I want waffles." He decides with a shrug. "Please," He adds a tiny whispered 'daddy' at the end that only Castiel can hear. Despite the fact that there's literally no one else to hear it. And yet he feels if he says it loud the fragile familial bond forming between them will shatter.

Neither one mentions it. Castiel knows better than to say anything or Dean might get scared and it could be months before he's feeling comfortable enough to use such language again. Soon Dean will be calling him that without a hint of fear and that makes the celestial being even happier.

It's been easy lately. After the trip to the mall Dean has been even more willing to let Cas care for him. It doesn't surprise them. Dean has promised to not fight his soul's needs, and right now his soul is totally eager to be carried down the stairs and then place in his seat at the table. He'll watch Cas make waffles and then the angel will cut them into bites and feed Dean. 

And yeah that seems a bit like overkill but his soul understands these events as gestures to reassure him that the angel is caring for him.  He doesn't even know how to go about fighting it. Not that he wants to. Now that he knows Sam isn't going to judge him he's relaxed about as much as he can. Sometimes he feels to relaxed. Like today.

Dean doesn't even react when Castiel picks him up and situates him on his lap. The angel is wearing grey slacks and a button down shirt, no suit jacket, tie, or coat. Dean thanks he looks better like that, less like a an accountant and more like a parent.

He once asked Cas of Jimmy's memories were still in there. "Fortunately for us both, Jimmy has been released to Heaven and resides in memories of his wife and daughter. His soul and his memories went with him."

"That's good." Dean had whispered. That meant that everything Cas did was his own choice, that whatever he did as a father was done without learning it from another parent's memories.

Breakfast is always good. Cas ensures on natural organic ingredients and collects them from a store at the mall. Something about purging all things unhealthy from the fledgling's body and soul. 

Cas lifts the fork to Dean's mouth and he obediently eats. He's hungry and it smells really good. Dean loves real maple syrup. He'd never had it before coming here. They always ate at cheap diners and John had certainly never been willing to buy expensive food.

It's quiet and simple. Just what Cas and Dean have always needed. The angel has always enjoyed watching over humans in comparison to smiting evil. And Dean. This is the life Dean was ripped from. A normal peaceful existence with hid parents and brother. 

Cas chose a small house with older style on purpose. It just seemed to be more what his fledgling needed.  He watches over the boy in content joy. He can see the Grace expanding, intertwining deeper within Dean's soul and slowly changing it. They have a few years before either brother sprouts wings. Wings are the sign of Grace and they take time to grow. Of course they won't be physical wings, Grace energy forms an angel's wings giving them the ability to travel so fast.

The celestial can't wait to see them. 

Dean swallows his last bite and then takes a long drink of the juice that's in the cup with a straw in it. Dean's just grateful it isn't a sippy cup. With everything else that might be too much.

Cas cleans him up, there's no escaping the gentle wiping of his face with a warm wet cloth or the kiss to the forehead afterwards.

Castiel puts the plates in the sink and rinses them while his charge is into the living room. Dean has a choice. He can watch a movie like he does every morning, or he could pull out the paper and pencils that sit on the coffee table. He hasn't touched them yet. They're for kids he had thought the first morning he had noticed them.

Now he's looking at them in deep thought. He'd like to draw a picture for Cas. The angel would probably get all mushy and put it up on the fridge. He remembers Mary doing it but never John. Dean had always put Sammy's art up on the motel fridges and hoped the man would say something about them. The one time he noticed was to yank it off while drunk. The picture of the impala carrying the family somewhere new had been rent in two and Dean had actually gotten mad at John. Yelled at him for ruining Sam's drawing. John hadn't spoken to him in a week afterwards.

"Dean?" The angel's voice soft and concerned. That's when a gentle brush wiped away the single tear.

"I want to draw." The request is whispered and shaky but it makes Cas smile as he helps clear other things off the table and then they sit together and draw.

Dean is quiet and thoughtful as he holds a pencil and thinks. He wants to draw something important. He wants to draw family so he starts with Sammy, draws him big and tall and with long hair. Then he adds himself. Simple and shorter than Sam with a jacket on. Part of him says stop there. Another part says he's not done yet. Without question he draws a familiar figure in a long tan coat and then a shorter one with candy in his mouth. 

Castiel doesn't watch Dean draw. It might break whatever spell his boy is in and that will ruin the whole day for them both. Dean's making leaps and bounds now. His transition into a fledgling is almost complete and soon he'll start growing up as an angel.

When Dean very slowly slides his artwork under the angel's nose he smiles. "What's this?" He asks noticing the details that mark out several familiar characters. "Is this our family?" 

Dean just nods and that settles it. The angel puts it up on the fridge under a car shaped magnet and watches as those green eyes sparkle with delight.  

Yes they're getting on just fine.

 

 

 

Sam hates being left to sleep in so Gabriel wakes him up every morning with a swift removal of his blankets. It always shocks the kid to be suddenly deprived of warmth. Sam might have minded if it were someone else. But Gabe's an archangel and he knows better than to make him mad.

Sam yawns and stretches while Gabriel slides open drawers and pulls out clothes. "Not the Harry Potter shirt." Sam murmurs as his eyes focus on the jeans and tee in the angel's grasp.

"Good morning to you too." Gabe replies switching the shirt he has for a simple button down. "Better?"

Sam nods. Gabe puts the clothes in the bathroom then watches the fledgling stagger into it. Sam closes the door and handles his business in silence before getting dressed. He wonders what it's like to be concious of wearing a diaper. He'd once asked Gabe how they were going to deal with sexual needs at one point and the archangel had laughed before explaining that fledglings had no sexual needs. Out of stubbornness Sam had decided he needed to test that theory. He was a little perplexed when he found it true. Well at least they wouldn't have to worry about it.

He'd asked if fledglings produced adult hormones. "Nope. Part of the beauty of being a fledgling is that your body reacts to what your Grace infused soul needs. And sex ain't on that list." 

So that explained part of the stubborn behavior vanishing so suddenly. 

Sam dresses a smile at his lips. John never set his clothes out like that. Or asked him what he wanted for clothes. When he comes out Gabe is downstairs cooking up omelets and toast. Sam helps with the toast. He likes to help.

They settle to a quiet breakfast. Gabe eats out of habit and for the semblance of normal. Sam appreciates it greatly. "Your cooking still amazes me." 

"Hey, I watched humans learn the fine culinary art. I also watched them learn how not to cook." He grins and Sam knows there are stories behind that statement. 

"Really?" He asks intent on hearing said tales. Gabe smirks. 

"After breakfast. I don't want you choking on eggs." 

Sam stares at the blatant affection in the tone. Some days it shocks him how much Gabe seems to worry about him.  Then again it's a lot more emotion than John ever displayed and that makes it better.

Sam eats quickly, eager for another story session. Sam has always loved research and learning and Gabriel is fully equipped to handle that need for answers. After all he's witnessed everything in human history.

Gabe laughs as Sam clears the table hurriedly and then they're  sitting on the couch. Sam is curled up on the angel eyes wide and pleading. "So what happened?" 

There's a pause as Gabe pretends to second guess telling him. "Come on Dad." Sam shakes his shoulder impatiently and it takes a few seconds for them to realize what has just been said.

Sam's eyes are wide and confused. He feels suddenly very small. 

Gabe's fingers card through the fledglings hair. "It's ok Sammy. You can call me that if you want to." He's grinning to himself as Sam panics. 

Crap. Gabriel can't be dad because dad abandoned him, left him with only Dean all the time. Had more important business with hunting than raising his sons. 

Tears start to well up as the irrational fear that the angel will leave him bubble up. "Don't leave me." He whispers brokenly and Gabe holds him tightly and kisses his head. 

"Hey my Dad left too. I know how you feel. I promise I won't do what my father or John did to you." He rubs the kid's back silently. Oh how he'd love to give John Winchester a lesson in parenting. And God too for that matter. 

Sam does know all of this. Gabriel does understand and maybe that makes it easier to believe he won't leave. That the archangel is committed to this. And that means Sam has to be too.

"I remember. God told Cas to leave him alone." He doesn't add 'just like John told Dean by ignoring his calls'.

Sam takes a shudder breath and then sighs. 

"Ready for that story?" Gabriel asks. 

 Sam nods and settles into a more comfortable position half on the smaller form of the angel and half on the couch looking up at him. Gabriel smiles wipes away a final tear of the boy's face and then starts in on his tales. 

Sam laughs so hard during a recount of how not to cook octopus that he rolls off the couch and onto the floor. Gabe catches his top half before he knocks his head on the big coffee table the angel's feet were propped on.

"Easy kiddo. We don't want you banging your head." Gabe effortlessly picks him up off the floor and sets him next to him.

"Thanks." Sam says as he grins. "That's really funny. Tell me more." 

Gabriel grins abs does just that because it's too much fun watching someone actually enjoy his stories. Most angels just don't appreciate the humor and Sam seems to be the only living being who even wants to hear them.

Sam has made progress. It's obvious he learning to trust that the archangel is not John. They'll reach that point where the four of them are a happy family. He can't wait to get started on planning a vacation. A real one to somewhere neither fledgling has been. 

It's going to be awesome. The next few years. He can see it all. 

 


	31. On The Road Again

Gabriel had always intended this trip to come up. Castiel knew it would happen. He was just as eager as his brother for this adventure. Besides the boys needed it.

Sam and Dean had been feeling trapped and over excitable.  In fact the two fledglings had been exhausting in a sense. Not that the angels grew tired, but sometimes the emotional parameters along with the physical needs were trying some days.

Sam and Dean begged to know where the angels were taking them but they weren't allowed to know. It was a secret.

Gabriel took care of everything. Having spent so long on Earth he was familiar with the way human systems worked. He had all the necessary arrangements for the vacation he'd been plotting since he'd asked Sam to be his fledgling. The archangel was just as excited as his charge.  

Sam had been a fledgling for three months when Gabe announced that he and Cas were planning a trip. He looked at the angel and then put on the puppy dog eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Can't tell it's a secret." Gabriel answered ruffling Sam's long hair.

"Please tell me." The boy begged. But it was no use and soon the pair were locked in a game that involved Sam guessing a place and Gabe shaking his head. 

"I said it's a surprise Sam. Now come on and go to bed. We leave the day after tomorrow. We got lots of packing to do." Gabe said affectionately.  "I'll come up behind you and tuck you in." He promised. 

"Ok." Sam sighed in defeat before trudging up the stairs. He watched the angel put down his news paper from Russia and follow him. 

Sam came out of the bathroom in his pajamas, teeth brushed, and a smile on his face. "Hey Dad, thanks." Sam said as he climbed into the bed and Gabriel tucked in the covers.  After a few weeks the title had stuck. And Sam was surprisingly comfortable with using it.

"For what?" The archangel asked a little surprised by the sudden statement. 

"Everything. Giving me a second chance." Sam replied smiling at him. "Never thought I'd get this kind of thing." 

"I know kiddo. Now shall we continue with our book?" Gabe pulled a volume from the shelf, it was thick and bound in leather.  

"Please?" Sam agreed snuggling into the covers. Forget that he was technically 27 he didn't really care. It was pleasant to be able to do these things he'd always dreamed of. Such moments had always been what ifs for him and his brother. This was his life now, and it was pretty sweet. The angel sat down on the bed next to his fledgling. With a gentle touch he brushed back a lock of rogue hair and then they were being immersed in the adventures they were currently reading.

 

Dean was curled up on Cas as they rocked in the chair they had picked out at the mall. It hadn't been a good day for the fledgling. Dean's sense of worth had taken a huge nosedive when he realized that he wasn't capable of driving.  He hadn't been a passenger in a car in a long time. For him driving was a piece of control. Not having it was a sharp reminder of his current value to the outside world. Which was practically nothing now that he was basically a toddler.

"But I always drove." He'd said before the tears came pouring out. "I'm not good for anything right now." Never had he been this useless. At least he didn't remember being this needy and dependent. How could he offer anything? It had always been his job to take care or Sam. Now he couldn't even do that.

Castiel was hurt that his fledgling still saw so little in himself. "No Dean. You are far from useless. You're my fledgling, that's something very special. Not every human can withstand the process of becoming an angel. I love you and the only thing I want from you is your happiness. OK little one?"

This always flabbergasted the former hunter and he just lost it even worse. How could anyone love a mess like him? 

And that was how they ended up in the rocking chair. Dean's arms were slung around the angel's neck tightly. Cas had a hand on his head and one on his back rubbing soothingly to reassure the boy that he wasn't going anywhere. He hummed as he tried to ease Dean's insecurities. 

"M'sorry Daddy. I-i just don't know how to be a kid without offering anything." Dean mumbled against Cas' neck. The fledgling liked to press his face into the spot when he felt overwhelmed. 

Cas smiled. "No need to apologize. You're doing so well. It's ok that you can't drive, Dean, Gabriel will take care of our traveling. Just think that the day after tomorrow you'll be leaving on a proper vacation.  To a place you've never been to." He whispered softly. 

The angel wanted to smite John Winchester. Not a good feeling for him to have while calming his boy. All he could do was show him that John had been wrong. That children didn't need to pull weight or have responsibilities. They just needed to learn how to live from their parents.

Dean nodded. He'd calmed down a while ago but the two were comfortable and Castiel refused to give up this moment prematurely. 

"Where are we going?" Dean asked curiously. Now that his tears were dried he was eager to know where they were going.

"I'll give you a hint. It's somewhere human  parents often take their children." Cas answered. He kissed Dean's forehead and then stood up. 

Castiel carried Dean up the stairs to his room and after a quick change of clothes and diaper placed him in the bed. It was still a marvel that the former human was so easily taken care of. But it didn't matter as long as Cas was able to be the one to care for him.

 

 

The next day they packed and readied for the big trip. Castiel let Dean help choose what to bring. The boy almost panicked when it became apparent that the diaper bag was coming with. But Cas had whispered affection and reassurance and that was all it took to ease the fledgling. 

Gabriel helped Sam pack adding to the things he gathered with other stuff he wasn't used to packing like sunscreen. He watched the giant kid grab books and hand held video games with a sense if pride and love. This was what it was to be a father. 

Gabriel was beginning to understand just how much the rebellion of Lucifer had hurt God. To watch your child willfully disobey and destroy what you had created was more than enough to cause grief and anger. He felt a little guilty for thinking some unkind thoughts about his own father.

The morning of the trip came sooner than expected and Castiel and Dean appeared on the porch of the mansion with luggage in tow. Sam greeted them like a jumpy puppy and they sat down to an early breakfast.

Sam grinned as he helped Gabe carry pancakes and bacon to the table. Castiel watched while Dean sat on his lap and grinned at Sam who set a plate in front of him. Gabe set Sam's own plate down and the boy began to eat.

Cas fed Dean, it was one of the few things that he'd accepted without any hindrance. Maybe because it involved food and Dean Winchester never fooled around with food.

The boys ate quickly and soon they were piled into the big black Escalade with TV screens and snacks. There were toys and coloring books and most importantly, two happy fledglings. Gabe snapped his fingers and a floating camera snapped a shot from the front. 

Then he started the engine and pulled forward. Apparently he could drive. Which scares Dean a little bit. 

"You boys ready for an adventure?" Gabe asked peaking at them through the rear view mirror. 

"Yes!" Came two shouts and he smiled. Yes a road trip was going to be so much fun.


	32. A Quick Visit

The first five hours in the car with Sam and Dean went easily. Dean napped for some of it not quite ready to be conscious. Sam entertained himself with a book. Then they raided the snack cooler. 

They munched down a good chunk of food and chatted about where they could possibly be going. "I say it's the Grand Canyon." Dean announced. "Lots of people go visit it."

"Maybe it's Disneyland." Sam suggested wistfully. He had always wanted to go. 

"You boys will just have to wait and see." Castiel informed. Gabe nodded his eyes watching them from the rear view mirror. It was funny how their path was never filled with traffic. It was as if they skipped it, knowing the archangel who was driving they probably were. 

Castiel suggested a movie and Dean asked for Lilo and Stitch. It had kind of become a favorite of his since the first time he'd watched it. Gabriel chuckled at the eagerness in which the fledgling had said the title. Sam gave his brother a thoughtful look before shrugging. It's not like he really cared, besides he hadn't watched it yet. And if Dean wanted to watch it then they would because that's what big brothers did. They watched what their younger sibling wanted to. 

By the credits Sam could see why Dean liked it. It wasn't a girly princess movies or a lame fairytale retold. It was a sci-fi about a bad mannered alien that kind of reminded Sam of his brother. Which wasn't a surprise. They stopped for a restroom break afterwards. 

Dean walked into the bathroom Castiel following invisibly. Dean was a little anxious his fingers twisting the hem of his shirt as he was changed. It didn't really bother him anymore. He'd succumbed to the Grace reacting with his soul. But he didn't want some random stranger to burst in and see him in so vulnerable a position. 

"No one's getting in with me here." Castiel whispered gently and combed through Dean's mussed hair. "Now I'll let you pick whatever snacks you want when we're done." 

"Ok Daddy," Dean whispered. He relaxed marginally buy the angel seemed satisfied with it. When the fledgling was dressed again he washed his hands then strode out. Cas was once again invisible and he appeared from around a counter to browse with his charge. Sam and Gabe weren't already at the counter paying for a whole heap of snacks. Dean suspected most of them were for the archangel since they were things like candy and sweets. The granola and trail mix looked more Sam's speed. 

They were pretty quick and then they were back in the car. Sam spread a whole bunch of snacks out in between himself and Dean. "Want any?" Sam offered. Dean nodded silently and they snacked as more miles passed them by. They were accustomed to long car rides. Even after three months of staying put in one place they were more at ease in the car than anywhere else. 

Castiel and Gabriel whispered to themselves.  "Glad to see them getting along so well." The elder brother smiled as he drove on.

"It is pleasing to know they are mending their strained relationship. They love each other, but they've been hunters for too long." Cas agreed.

"Yeah it's nice. Think they're gonna be stunned?"

"I think this trip is exactly what they need. This should have been done the first time, and they need to be able to see him." Cas replied very quietly. He didn't want them hearing.

When Gabriel parked the car and shut the engine off two heads snapped up and looked around. 

Dean blinked at a familiar sign. 

"Uncle Bobby's?" He asked. 

"This is just a quick stopover. The old coot has been praying to Cas for info on you two for a few days now." Gabe answered. 

"Cool." Sam said unbuckling and starting to reach for the door handle. 

Dean was quiet he sat there not wanting to move.  Castiel could see his fear and worry in his eyes.

"Dean it's ok. He's not going to judge you. I called him this morning and informed him of our plans. And I also made it clear that you and Sam aren't the same as you were." 

Dean blinked then nodded. "Ok." He said smiling. They all got out and there he was standing on the porch his eyes bright. The old hunter was dressed in his usual and he grinned at the two fledglings. 

"Uncle Bobby," Dean greeted as he hugged both him and Sam. 

"How're you boys doing?" He asked. 

"We're good. Really good." Sam explained. "The angels are pretty cool." 

"Good. I thought you two might like some lunch?" Bobby asked. They all hurried inside and sure enough there was lunch. And not just anything, but the best burgers in the world. 

"Awesome." Dean grinned at the spread. There were burgers, fries, and sodas on the table. Castiel and Gabriel watched from behind wondering if the boys would actually be comfortable enough to behave like fledglings around the human. It would be the final test. If they could allow themselves to be babied in front of the hunter than it was official that they were making progress. 

Dean sat down in his seat and then looked at Cas. 

Bobby sat at his usual place and watched as his boys sat down and looked awkward like they were trying to decide how to act. Castiel had warned him that the two were no longer the same hunters he remembered. And that was true, but he also recognized the boys that had been eager to hug him. That's right they had both hugged the old hunter and he just knew. This was Sammy and Dean. He remembered these two from a very long time ago.

And despite how much he loved them and had helped them, he felt that they deserved this weird second chance. It was obviously doing them good. 

"Gabriel, Cas, he nodded to the angels and at two empty seats placed next to the boys. Cas immediately sat down next to Dean.

"Little worried about these two?" Gabe asked as he pulled the chair around so he was sitting on it backwards. 

"I've known them a long time." Bobby replied gruffly. "I think I got just as much right to worry about these two as you do." 

"Won't argue with you there." Gabe agreed. "I just find it odd that you care about them so." 

"Ain't no different than you two idjits. Hell you've basically adopted them. I'd a done the same if John had ever given me the chance." 

"Point taken." The archangel smiled peaceably.

Dean hadn't gone for his burger quite yet and Bobby began to frown. "Dean you ok?" 

"Yeah." He answered biting his lower lip. He looked at Castiel curiously. Why hadn't the angel grabbed a fork and knife to cut it up for him? Was he afraid the fledgling would refuse to be fed in front of Bobby? A few weeks back he might have been trouble but now he gave the angel a concerned look.

Castiel seemed to understand and he smiled brightly. "Of course little one." He said as Bobby's silverware appeared in front of him. 

The old man stared at the angel when he pulled Dean's plate to him and started cutting it up. When he went to feed a bite to the hunter-turned-fledgling he thought it was over. But Dean just opened his mouth and ate it.

Sam was being watched by Gabriel who despite being in a strange home was fondly watching the boy eat. In fact the celestial's fingers were combing through Sam's long hair. So this is what it meant for angels to take on humans to be their fedglings. "Dam." Was all he could mutter. 

"Something wrong?" Castiel asked his blue eyes darkening in concern. 

"Just never thought you two meant actual parenting." The human replied.

"Their still very much human. Only their soul's have changed. And it's the age of those that you're witnessing." Gabe explained. "We are very serious about them."

"It is of utmost import that we treat them the way a human parent would. It is this resurgence of childhood that allows the soul to heal and grow into an angel." Castiel added. 

"So how old are they physically going to be?" Bobby was a man of answers. 

"No older. Fledglings quit aging after the first bit of Grace gets in their souls. The energy of an angel is a powerful thing." Gabe smirked.

Bobby watched as Sam and Dean didn't even bat an eye at all this talk. Dean just kept chewing and Sam sipped his soda.  Bobby was stunned. He'd never expected this to be what happened when an angel took a human to be their fledgling. But it was obviously beneficial to them. He could see how much better Dean was doing.

He didn't look haunted anymore. And Sam?  He wasn't sitting there trying to forget that his blood was tainted or that he had let Lucifer out. He was genuinely happy and enjoying the visit. 

They chatted away for a little while. All five of them and then they had to leave. Something about a tight schedule to keep. Bobby thanked the angels for bringing the boys and then they were hugging goodbyes. 

"Hey when they feel like it have them call me. Got a few things I'd like to discuss with them." Bobby shook Gabe's hand and pulled Cas into a hug after he'd nearly strangled both fledglings.  "And if you ever need a break for a day I'm here, I've got wards and spells, and you know I'd love to spend a day with those two." 

"We'll remember." Castiel promised. 

"Bye Uncle Bobby!" Both Sam and Dean shouted as they climbed into the car. 

"See you boys around." He smiled at them. Castiel and Gabriel I'm bed in and then the engine started and they were on their way again. 


	33. Not Too Late

Gabriel and Castiel discovered how annoying the phrase 'are we there yet' could be. 

Dean and Sam had exhausted their toys and games, were tired of watching movies, and wanted to stop for food or to check out an interesting tourist trap every fifteen minutes. 

They were currently trying to find something new to do. Dean started it.

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked almost innocently. 

"We have to stop for the night and we'll arrive tomorrow." Castiel answered.  "Are you bored?"

"Yeah Daddy," Dean replied. 

"Been in the car since Bobby's." Sam whined.

"We're almost to our stopover for the night." Gabriel added. "Just hold out another couple hours for us, boys." 

 They tried but about an hour later Dean was squirming with discomfort and Sam was opening and closing his window to keep his boredom at bay. Gabriel sighed when the question was repeated by both fledglings several times. 

Castiel looked at them. "Boys please we're trying to get there as fast as we can. Asking repeatedly will not make our destination any closer to us." 

"Ok boys," the archangel said as he reigned in his temper. "Another hour and we're stopping. One hour ok? Calm down boys." His voice wavered. And it was the shaky timbre that must have made them flinch. Dean, who'd been reaching for DVDs suddenly shrank back sitting stiff and rigid.  Sam closed his window and sat up as well going so stiff he could give a board a run for its money.

Gabe's impatience disintegrated and Castiel frowned turning in his seat to stare at them with worry. It was in their eyes. 

"What did John do to you boys when you misbehaved in the car?" Cas asked gently. Gabriel was pulling over too freaked out by this unexpected reaction to his irritation to keep driving.

Dean was quiet just staring at his hands in  his lap. Sam answered softly reaching a hand to his brother's shoulder. "He used to yell. He'd get mad and tell us to knock it off and act like men not kids." Sam shuddered at the startling memory and both of them were obviously fighting tears. 

Gabriel's door flew open and he was around the car and opening Sam's door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I won't snap again I promise." The angel hugged Sam tight. "I'm not mad at you guys, I shouldn't have done that. Please Sammy."

Castiel was opening Dean's door and sighing. "John Winchester is not here. It's just the four of us Dean. Here now little one, don't fret. There is no reason the father of your human youth should haunt you. We never considered yelling at you." The angel had pulled Dean up and climbed in the back seat resting him on his lap. 

"Dad used to always say things like that." Dean whispered against his daddy's neck. 

"We're not him." Gabe said darkly. Sam was swiping at tears as he let the archangel cuddle him close. "And I refuse to ever adopt his way of doing things."  

Sam hiccupped. "He'd make Dean sit up straight and watch the road if he was too fidgety. He even slapped my hand once for poking Dean in the car. I was bored and he was up front and I wanted to play with my brother." Sam spoke carefully.

"He hated distractions in the car. And we always were a distraction. No matter what he'd find something to get angry about." Dean added almost afraid to say it. 

Castiel and Gabriel shared a moment of silent understanding. 

"Forgive us for growing impatient boys." Cas said. 

"I guess we should maybe add a few more breaks into the drive for tomorrow. Maybe that will help keep you entertained?" Gabe suggested.

"Ok." They said softly and then both angels looked apologetically at Dean when he squirmed on Cas' lap making a face. 

"Before we move on let's get you changed." Castiel whispered. Dean didn't even tense when Gabriel climbed out and Sam scooted over. Dean leaned back until he was looking up at Sam. He felt the heat rise in his face but Sam just held his gaze. 

"I won't watch." The taller boy promised. 

"Ok Sammy." 

Castiel was quick with expertise. He worked in the tight space with efficiency.  Dean's fingers fiddled with the zipper on the cooler and the leather under him. 

 When he was sitting up again and buckled Cas and Gabe looked at the two. "This is our promise, no yelling at you, not in the car, not ever." Gabriel announced.

"It is not too late to show you the way in which parents should deal with their children." Cas added. 

The fledglings nodded and smiled shakily. 

 Once the car was moving again Sam put a DVD in the player and they watched in quiet calm. 

The hotel they stopped at was nice. They were in Utah, by now it was obvious Gabriel was using his power to avoid traffic, bad weather, and anything else the archangel found annoying. 

But that meant they were hitting Wendover. A small but obnoxious town that sat on the Utah/Nevada border. 

It was just starting to get dark. The hotel they pulled up into was quiet. 

 They were in one room with two beds. Since angels didn't sleep this wasn't a problem and the boys immediately flopped onto them. "You kids want a snack before bed?" Castiel asked as Gabriel drew glowing wards into the windows that burned and then vanished.

They both nodded and the angel poofed out only to return a few minutes later with some food. 

Sam and Dean both sat up and then followed the silent request to sit at the little table. "You don't need crumbs in your bed." Castiel said gently. When the two were seated he pulled out a chicken salad for Sam and a cheese burger for Dean. 

When Sam yawned and almost dropped his fork Gabe gently took the utensil and offered his fledgling a bite. Sam didn't even think just opened his mouth and let the archangel feed him. Dean was already being fed and looked content to let someone else do all the heavy lifting. 

After eating about half of their food they were then readied for bed. Dean stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth in dinosaur pajamas while Sam brushed his hair dressed in dog ones. They giggled a little as they bumped each other. Then they climbed into their respective beds and we're neatly tucked in.

Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair and hummed as he settled the covers over his boy and then sat on the bed so he wouldn't feel alone. Dean smiled at up at him. "Goodnight little one." 

"Night daddy." Dean whispered back as he closed his eyes. 

Gabriel smoothed out the covers as Sam settled under them. "Night kiddo." 

"Good night dad." Sam smiled as Gabe ran a hand down his face and with a final yawn drifted off. 

When they were both asleep Gabriel and Castiel sighed. 

"I thought we were done finding John Winchester 's landmines." Gabe growled. 

"He had many years with his sons, they gathered a significant amount of issues from his parenting." Castiel reminded.  He was still sitting next to Dean fingers rubbing the former hunter's scalp soothingly.

"Yeah well when we're done with them I think I might want to take them to Johnny 's heaven and let him bask in the realization he was an awful parent." 

"Gabriel it would be nonsense. Sam and Dean will recognize John for what he is but they will one day feel no emotional connection to him. He isn't worth an archangel's wrath."

"He hurt Sammy." Gabe continued weakly.

"And Dean, but our focus is to heal them not fight their deceased father." Cas left it at that. The next way they would get in to their destination late and they needed to plan some more stops on the drive. 

It wasn't too late to fix things.


	34. Somewhere New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before the Holiday here is the last update of 2016. Don't worry I'll keep writing next year.   
> So no I didn't do a Christmas special, because I feel like it's too cliche but I do love you guys so have an extra fluffy chapter!

As far as car rides went the next day driving was a lot better. In fact Sam and Dean were much more willing to behave and the angels paid a little more attention.

Gabriel drove well into the afternoon with Castiel riding shotgun. Dean had explained the origin of the term back when the apocalypse was just getting started. Cas had no intentions of driving and they found it easier to talk to the fledglings than each other. There was only so much Gabe and Cas could discuss in person when they spent the better part of each night angel radioing each other. 

"Are we in California?" Dean asked. His nose wrinkled at the thought.  He never did like the state. 

"We are." Gabe answered. "Why?"

"I don't like California." The fledgling replied flatly.

The angels smiled at this. "Might change your mind when we stop." Gabe said.

Sam and Dean shared a curious look. Sam mouthed a word and Dean shrugged uncertain on where they were headed. Somehow Gabe had made sure that every sign they passed was unreadable. 

It made figuring out where they were going that much harder. But Dean recognized the landmarks, familiar as they were. They watched for another clue as to where they were headed. 

But eventually Dean gave up and napped while Sam asked questions. "Why did you take us on a vacation?" 

"Because you and Dean deserve to know what that feels like."  Castiel answered.

"Oh." Sam remembered Jess and him once taking a weekend to go out of town. It was simple and most of their time had been spent in a hotel room. And as far as Sam was concerned it was no different than a motel, maybe just a little cleaner. 

But it hadn't felt like a vacation for him.  Jess seemed to think it was awesome to spend a weekend in a rented room, but for Sam it had been a little of the same old and hadn't felt like anything he ever wanted to do again. It was another thing he had lied to her over. He'd faked having a great time. Sure they'd shared a nice big bed and had some 'fun' but Sam had been miserable for most of it. And now the memory felt weird. Apparently even the memory of sex was 'age appropriate'.

"Are we staying in a hotel?" 

"Don't you worry Sammy. It's not what you think." Gabriel assured. He and Sam had had a long discussion about how much Sam hated hotels. It had been painful with the boy admitting that he never wanted to be left alone in a motel room ever again. Gabe had been eager to wipe the tears that fell and give numerous assurance that there would be no such thing. 

The archangel was pretty sure that where they were headed would make up for the rented room. Especially since it was the best room for the location they were headed. 

"Just don't leave us in the room, ok?" Sam whispered. 

"I swear on my Grace I won't leave you in our room alone not even for a minute. Either we all go or Cas will stay and vice versa. St least one angel will be present at all times."

"Ok." Sam said. "I trust you." He sounded very small, smaller than he usually sounded. 

"Our trip will be one you'll never want to forget." Gabe promised and that seemed to cheer Sam up some.

Gabe and Castiel shared a secret smile. They would show their boys what exactly it meant to have a good time. To not care about anything, because even though they had learned to let go bit by bit they still fretted over many miniscule things. And abandonment issues were definitely at the top of both fledglings' lists. Gabe would have loved to condemn John Winchester himself to an eternity in Hell in a little box with a pair of very angry archangels and no chance of getting out by becoming a demon.

Sam plunked off into a bored snooze about the time Dean lifted his face off the window and swiped at the drool escaping the corner of his mouth with his hands. 

He blinked and then yawned. "How was your nap little one?" The gentle question always stilled his diminishing instincts. One day he wouldn't think to remember where he was at.

Dean's eyes went up to Castiel's and he smiled with a shrug. To Dean a nap was just one thing, sleep. But he did dart his eyes down to look at his lap and then made a face. For this particular need it seemed the former hunter was inclined to using silent forms of communication. "I see. We're stopping in ten minutes, I'll change you then." The fledgling's cheeks darkened but he nodded and retrieved a hand held video game.

He played it for a while ignoring the wet sensation underneath him until the car stopped. He was about to wake Sam when Gabe winked at him. "You and Cassie are going to go in. Let Sammy rest. You just remember to get him a snack too ok?" 

"Yeah sure." Dean replied turning off the game. He got out with his angel and they walked into the convenience store and into the restroom. 

When they reemerged Dean took his time stretching his legs and grabbing a few snacks, and yes he remembered to get something for Sam. He wasn't going to forget his brother.

They were back on the road in no time. Dean was playfully eating Bugles. He placed them on his fingers making his hands into salty monster claws and then bit them off. 

Sam woke up to Bugle claws about to tickle his nose. He smirked and without any kind of hesitation nicked one and ate it. Dean glowered but said nothing. He just replaced it. Sam smiled. 

Dean had always been denied the right to behave like a kid. So to see him so carefree made the fledgling smile. Dean deserved to be a kid for once in his life. Even if it was twenty years too late.

 Perhaps that's why everyone saw Dean as immature when he was a hunter. All they could see was the outcome of having been forced to forgo his childhood.  The boy turned soldier trying to figure out who he was.

The day dragged on like this. Small stops now and then for necessities and quiet conversations marked by the silence of two brothers entertaining themselves.

Dean liked his video game and Sam kept his nose in a book. 

They stopped for dinner at six at a real restaurant. Not some diner with simple food but not an imposing place either. Just a nice quiet steak house with soft lighting and big tables. They paused before going in.

"Now before we go in I want to make a few things clear." Gabriel began and both fledglings made eye contact. "You don't look like children to people. You look like yourselves. But just like at Bobby's I need you to not change your behavior. Don't start acting like adults again." 

"What are they gonna think we are?" Sam asked.

"I suppose they will assume that you and Dean are adults with special needs." Cas answered. "Please don't feel like that's a bad thing. In a way it is a very accurate assumption." 

Dean wanted to protest but Sam knew he would and spoke up. "You're right. We're adults by human standards but we aren't human anymore. Fledglings are special and they have special needs that only angels can care for." 

Dean nodded at what Sam had said. Sam was always right. At least to Dean he was. "Yeah that's true." He murmured. He didn't want to let Sam down.

"Then let's get some dinner. We still got a few hours of driving to go."

With that they entered.  

The place was quiet only a few patrons.  They were greeted by a young woman. 

"Four?" She asked a little warily. Her blue eyes surveyed them. 

"Yep." Gabriel replied. She stiffly showed them to a table and without another word meandered off. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam gave him a look that begged him not to start right now. So Dean ignored it and sat down. 

Castiel and Gabriel looked at the menus while the boys looked around.  

Castiel looked at Dean. "Are you not hungry Dean?" 

"Why are people staring?" The fledgling asked.

Cas shrugged. "I do not presume to know that, please read your menu."

Gabriel snorted. The waitress came up and asked for drink orders. She pushed for the alcohol menu. 

"No alcohol here." The archangel shook his head.

 Instead it was a round of sodas. 

They talked while waiting for their drinks. "Are you going to tell us now? We're almost there." Dean asked. 

The two angels shared a look and then smirked. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Gabriel said.

"We are nearing the end of our journey. In a few hours you will find out." Castiel added.

"Not fair." Sam rejoined but he nodded. The angels could be stubborn and much too hard to persuade.

She came back with glasses and left with orders.  Dean went for the chicken strips, one he didn't feel like steak and two, he wanted something he could eat himself. True that he didn't mind being fed, but some places it was wise not to. 

Sam went for a chicken salad. And that was no surprise. Gabriel ordered a steak and Castiel a burger. 

Though the angel's didn't need to eat they were determined not to draw attention to themselves. They didn't need a bunch of demons catching wind of some angels wandering around with fledglings.

Perhaps a demon's favorite way to torture an angel is during Renewal. They just love to see the pain and anguish of the parent as their fledgling is tormented and killed while the angel is trapped behind a ring of holy fire. For those abominations it is the most pleasurable sound to hear. 

But grieving angels are dangerous.  A fledgling is connected to their angel parent as the Grace entwined with their soul begins to form itself. And a parent can feel the torment even through the ring. Angels who had lost a fledgling in the past were known to go on smiting rampages. Killing anything not human or angel unprovoked. A grieving parent was perhaps the sorriest sight in all of Heaven.

Gabriel and Castiel will not allow such things to happen.

Their food is delivered and Cas took his fledgling's dinner and broke the chicken apart into bite size pieces. Dean just watched unfazed by the angel feeding him. 

Sam dug into his salad like he hadn't eaten all day. The celestials munched on their food slowly. Castiel still found the activity useless. 

Gabe on the other hand had experience in keeping up an appearance and did his best to seem like he was normal.

As dinner neared completion they started talking again. "So Dad if you won't tell us where you're taking us how about why?" Sam had been dying to know something. 

Dean nodded in agreement. 

The waitress stared at them. 

"I would have never guessed." She stumbled to regain composure as the angels eyed her warily. 

"Adopted." Gabriel explained.

"Oh that makes sense. You must have been quite yoing." 

Gabe snickered. "I'm older than I look hon, trust me."

With that dinner was over and they left. Gabe paid with a credit card that looked suspiciously like a phony one. Then again it belonged to an archangel.

Once in the cat and driving Sam reiterated his earlier question. "Why a vacation?" 

"Because you boys need it. John never could bring himself to spend a day with you just having fun. He couldn't allow himself to take you somewhere fun just because he felt like it." Gabe answered. 

"This will also be the last big outing before your wings start forming. It is dangerous for fledglings to leave the nest when their Grace begins to grow wings. We don't want you to feel locked up." Cas added.

"So we're going to be quarentined?" Sam looked a little upset. 

"Nah, more like you can't be around human technology or anywhere that demons could be around. Grace is at its most potent when forming wings.  Plus wings and electricity don't get along well." 

"Grace has a tendency to short human technology if not properly controlled. It is why angels often make such flashy appearances." Cas finished. 

"So we can't see Bobby?" Dean asked. 

"Of course you can Dean." His Daddy replied.  "We'll just have to bring him to us for the duration of your wing growth." 

This seemed to be the end of the conversation and after a while the boys fell asleep.

"They have made such progress already." Cas said quietly. 

"Still got a long way to go." Gabe added. 

"But they are no longer haunted by things they never got. Dean is losing hid trust issues. He didn't even flinch when I took his food in the restaurant." 

"I saw that Cassie. That's pretty awesome. Just wait til they see where we're going. I think Sam might pass out." He chuckled at the thought.

"I do look forward to understanding the desire to take children to new places." 

"Trust me you'll understand once you see Dean's face light up." Gabe promised. 

The two fledglings didn't wake up until the car was parked outside or a large hotel. Castiel gently ran a hand through Dean's hair. The boy stirred but kept his eyes closed. "Wake up little one. We've arrived." The angel whispered gently. 

Dean's eyes blinked open and he looked at the angel. He really didn't care where they were so long as he had a bed and a few hours to sleep. He was exhausted. 

Castiel easily lifted him up and held him to his hip. Dean wrapped an arm around his Daddy's neck and burrowed his face in the warm skin. It wasn't cold but the car had been perfect temperature and out here there was just a touch of cool to the early morning air.

Castiel smiled and rubbed his back. 

Sam opened his eyes as Gabriel pulled him up and lifted him out of the car. Sam probably could have walked but Gabe held tight. Sam didn't argue just blinked as he looked for a clue explaining their destination. 

The two angels started walking for the lobby. Gabe tossed the keys to a valet driver. "Have our stuff brought to our room." The driver caught the keys and nodded.

Dean straightened up as they entered the lobby. A woman greeted them. "Welcome to the Disneyland Resort Mr. DeElohim."

She smiled brightly not even slightly put off by two grown men being carried like little kids. 

"Thank you. You do have our room ready I hope?"  Gabriel asked politely. And dam if that wasn't a shock to the fledglings. Gabe never used manners when dealing with humans.

"Of course, the grand suite is ready for you. We have everything you requested and more." She smiled at Dean who was looking at her curiously. 

"My what handsome boys, I'm still awed by the fact that you and your brother adopted those with special needs. So few people really care about them. We get to meet some of the most amazing families ever." 

So that's how they were playing it. Sam and Dean were special adults who had been adopted by a pair of rich brothers and raised by them. Well it wasn't all that far fetched. 

Sam was grinning. "I knew it." He exclaimed looking at Dean. Dean nodded, yeah Sam had been right. They were in freaking Disneyland. 

This was going to be epic. The brothers just knew it. 

Gabriel smiled as they were checked in and then shown to the private elevator. Of course the main hotel would have a private suite for some rich bastard to stay in. But for the next few nights it was going to be there's. 

Suddenly the secrecy made sense. This was too cool a trip to blow on telling them before they left. 

Dean giggled to himself. Sam was talking about Disneyland facts. How when the park opened in 1955 the asphalt was still soft and the number of attendees. 

Gabriel listened to his fledgling's info dump with a patience that would have put John Winchester to shame. Their father had never ever been able to stand Sam's research rants. 

Dean smiled. This was good for them. Even he could tell that this was unusual and beneficial for them.  He hugged Cas tight. "You and Gabriel are awesome." He murmured.

Castiel couldn't help but beam. "You're welcome Dean." He replied knowing full well that Dean had been showing his gratitude even if he didn't say the typical phrase. 

Sam grinned as they entered the huge lavish suite. 

"Dude this is awesome!" Sam said. He smiled and they all settled in for the night. 

"Let's get you boys to bed so we can have fun tomorrow." Gabe announced. The two had never gotten ready for bed so fast. 

Then again. They'd never been to Disneyland before. 


	35. Disney Day One: part one

Dean awoke to Gabriel shouting like a little kid. "Come on boys! We want to be there for the opening ceremony!"  
Sam stirred in his bed. Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel standing over him a look of gentle calm on the angel's features. He ran a hand through Dean's hair and then hoisted him up even as the boy tried to sit.

"It is early I know, but there's a show for the opening I guess. Gabriel says we must watch every show this park has to offer." There was a bit of confusion to his tone and Dean giggled.

"It's Disneyland  Daddy, everybody knows it's an experience."  Cas took care of changing Dean's diaper and clothes. The fledgling laid back completely at ease as his parent cleaned away the unpleasantness. 

Sam watched as he headed for the bathroom. Gabe was right behind him. "Sammy you know Dean doesn't like to be watched." He said gently to the boy.

Sam nodded but looked at the rather content face of his brother.  "Dean's happy." Sam said smiling. "He isn't just tolerating Castiel's love he's allowing it to heal him." 

Gabriel looked at the other boy's face and sure enough, for the first time there wasn't a hint of humiliation or worry. Just complete trust that Cas knew what he was doing and a relaxed posture that seemed almost alien on the former hunter. His eyes were half lidded as though this were a thing to enjoy. 

"Dean's definitely come a long way. And so have you. Now hurry before you have an accident.  Your body isn't in your control anymore either remember." There was no heat in the archangel's words. Only gentle affection. 

For once in his life Sam listened to an order from a parent. He nodded his cheeks tinging pink at the thought even as he squirmed a little and closed the door behind him. 

Gabe chuckled. 

Castiel picked the now dressed Dean up and carried him over to a chair. "I'll start a snack, we're eating breakfast in the park but you need something to hold you until then." Dean nodded ever liking the idea of food. 

Dean watched Gabriel renew the protection marks that he carved into the very beams and infrastructure of the hotel. After centuries of hiding on Earth he was used to hiding from powerful enemies. 

"I can see the energy go into the walls." Dean murmured mesmerized by the blue glow that flew from Gabe's fingers and into the wallpaper around them. 

"That's a sign you're Grace is getting stronger, getting ready to form wings. Soon you'll be able to see your Daddy's." 

"Really?" The boy asked in excitement.

"Yes." Cas kissed the side of his head as he returned with a couple of cheese sticks and an apple. 

Sam came out of the bathroom dressed. He was wearing a blue toy story t-shirt and denim shorts. The shirt had Buzz and Woody on it running from Sid's creepy mangled toys. Somehow the shirt meant more than a children's movie. Suddenly it clicked and Dean grinned. "I'm Buzz and you're Woody." 

Sam beamed. He'd liked the movie, attributing himself as the taller sheriff doll who just wanted his normal life, and Dean was the space ranger who thought he was a hero until he fell short.  

Dean was wearing a Star Wars shirt in black with tie fighters and x-wings locked in dogfights. And dark jean shorts. Sam sat at the table with Dean and Cas and Gabe offered him a protein bar and an orange. 

Cas insisted on feeding Dean, cutting the apple into slices and popping them into his boy's waiting mouth. Gabe skinned the orange for Sam in a quick motion and then handed him the slices. They ate quickly.  

Once their fledglings finished eating the angels pulled out sunscreen. Dean huffed. He hated the icky feeling cream but he also didn't want to burn. His skin was naturally fairer with all those freckles and he was used to being outside at night. So of course he burned with little warning. Sam sat still and just to be himself rattled off the reasons it was good for them. 

The angels rubbed every inch of exposed skin thuroughly.  "For now you need this, but once your Grace reaches a certain point you will be able to protect yourselves from sunburn and other unpleasant hindrances." Cas explained as he and Gabe checked the backpack of supplies. 

The pack looked funny on Gabe's back, like he didn't conform to the vision of a goofy tourist. 

To be honest the angels looked out of their depth. Cas was wearing a suit though his coat was gone and the tie missing. Gabe was in jeans and a shirt with a backpack strapped on looking ready to explode with energy. 

"Shall we?" He asked. The boys both nodded eagerly. 

"Yes!" They shouted. 

They made their way down the hall into the private elevator and then to the lobby. Other guests were in the lobby and Dean feeling a little overwhelmed by the crowd pressed in close to Cas who just squeezed his hand tight in reassurance that he was safe. 

Sam stared at the adults and children. Most were all sharing the same energetic smile. They all were happy and relaxed.

In line for the tram to the gates the boys stood talking about rides. "Indiana Jones and Star Tours." Dean nearly shouted. "I want to ride those." 

"I want to ride the Haunted Mansion. I wonder what they think of ghosts." Sam replied. Dean sniggered. 

"Always wanting to learn huh?" Sammy just nodded. 

Somewhere ahead of them a child spilled a water bottle on their parent who reacted insanely. She started screeching at the ten year old boy. "Dammit Andrew! I told you to wait for my help. Now look what you've done my clothes are soaked. Thank you for ruining my day!" 

Sam frowned suddenly. "What's her problem. It's summer time. The heat will dry her clothes. And look she made her son cry." 

Gabe nodded and shrugged helplessly. "Unfortunately I can't do anything about it, not that wouldn't change the future of that little boy. Don't let his witch of a mother get to you. She's going to get what she deserves someday soon."

Dean stared at Gabe. "Really?" 

"Yes Deano. That woman will regret ever treating her son like that. Don't you worry about him, he'll be strong, just like you." The archangel assured. 

"I still don't like her." The fledgling announced sucking even closer to Castiel. 

They finally boarded the tram and headed off to the park. Gabe sat at one end of the row with Sam next to him followed by Dean with Cas ending it out. The fledglings were sandwiched between two angels. 

There was no telling what danger lurked here. Where tons of people milled about. Gabriel had already cleared out any monsters that preyed on children or parents a few days ago. It had been during a sleepover where Sam went and stayed the night at Castiel's nest.

There would be no monsters getting in for a long time. 

The tram stopped in Downtown Disney and the huge store caught their eyes. The two boys ogled it. 

"We'll come shop another time." Cas promised as he took Dean's hand and they marched with the crowd to the bag check. Of course they didn't have anything suspicious looking on them, at least that the humans couldn't see. 

They passed and then stood in line to get in to the actual park. 

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and shook him in enthusiastic glee. "Dude, we're in Disneyland!" 

"Yeah I know Sammy." Dean replied. He wasn't even put off by his brother's outburst.

The line dwindled and they got closer to the ticket machines. Gabe handed the two each a ticket just before they passed through the gate. 

And then they were in. 

Dean and Sam handed back the tickets. Before anything else they went and stood front and center at the Mickey flowerbed under the train station. The photographer took the photo without a comment on the four men together. 

Gabe took the photopass card and stuck it in the pack. "Keep up boys." 

Sam and Dean followed under the bridge to main street. A horse drawn trolley passed them by and they noticed the crowd of people waiting for something. 

They joined the crowd right as announcement for Mickey's opening parade radiates from speakers in all directions.

It was a show, perhaps not the greatest but not the most horrible thing the boys has ever watched. Once the ribbons were cut and they could enter they found themselves heading into Tomorrow Land. 

Here they headed for Space Mountain.  "Only certain rides are open for the next hour. Let's see how many of them we can ride before breakfast." Gabriel suggested. 

Dean nodded."Just no girly rides." He insisted.

Sam agreed, "We want to ride the stuff."

"I think thats fair." Castiel added. 

The four got in line and stared at the space- like facade around them.

"It's like the Enterprise." Dean thought aloud. He ran a hand over sleek cool metal railing and smiled. "I can't bieve you took us here."

Gabe smiled and riddle his hair. "I knew you guys would need a memorable vacation and what's better than this?"

"Nothing." Sam and Dean said in unison.

The line moves forward and Sam let out a happy noise.  "I always wanted to come here. I used to pray that my father would get a case here just so Dean and I could run around the park and play." 

Dean felt bad for Sammy. Wordlessly the two hugged and then returned to waiting their turn. The line moves steadily and they weren't too far from the actual loading spot.

When they got on the car the boys suddenly rumbled with excitement. Castiel and Dean figured out the restraints together while Gabe and Sam smiled and giggled. 

Then the cast member checked them before giving the go sign. The car slid on the track and then paused at what looked like a control station with a manequine for a traffic controller.

After a moment of talking on their ears in English and Spanish they went through a lighted tunnel that made them feel like they were spinning. And then they took off.

Dean was surprised the speed. In the dark they went spiraling out of control and for a moment the fledgling panicked a little. And then he remembered that Cas was there and he slipped his hand in the Angela's

Sam laughed the entire time. When the picture flashed and then after the ride came to a halt two seemingly grown men laughed and chartered about how awesome that was. 

Two angels watched on with pride. This trip has been absolutely worth it.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated today but I don't think it emailed about it....  
> Read the previous chapter it is new as of January 11. This is to try and get it to inform you beautiful readers that I haven't forgotten you or this story.

Crowley laughed at what he was hearing.  The angels were nesting. Which meant that the coverage around the Earth would be significantly reduced. 

And the two most feared hunters in the known world were fledglings. Time for some fun and games. Because as long as they didn't pester nesting angels most demonic activity could go unnoticed. 

This was the best news he'd heard since Lucifer had been shoved back in his box. 


	37. Disneyland Day One: Part Two

Breakfast was at a restaurant on Main Street with a full smorgasbord buffet. Dean and Sam grinned. They could eat to their heart's content before facing the rest of the day.

  
Castiel and Gabriel followed their boys around holding plates.  But the food on them wasn't theirs. After a full tour of the buffet which was absolutely loaded, they returned to their table and sat down to dig in.

  
Dean eyed the other families and guests then looked at the fork and knife in front of him. Castiel was being quiet allowing Dean to decide for himself what he wanted to do.  The angel could see how much progress he had made, how much stronger the little boy already was. But for Dean to truly begin healing every aspect of his life had to be managed by Cas.

  
He looked at the families, there were several who had  a member that was obviously special needs. Wheelchairs or Down Syndrome being the most obvious.   Dean looked at the curious blue eyes watching him intently, then as if something in his head clicked he pushed the fork towards his Daddy.  
With a mile-wide grin the angel picked up the fork and knife and asked him what he wanted to eat first.  "The omelet." Dean replied.  And just like that, what had become a normal routine went right on happening. Castiel easily fed the fledgling two large platefuls.

  
Sam was sitting opposite of his brother with Gabriel watching intently.  The archangel would often take bites for himself. Especially of the sweeter foods. Sam had actually indulged, the way a proper little kid would. And he was enjoying it. As yet another waffle vanished, Gabe snagged a swan shaped cannoli and sucked the filling right out before crunching down on the thin pastry.

  
Sammy giggled at this.  "Dad stop it."

  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" The angel asked whisking a pancake off his fledgling's plate with zero effort.  Sam rolled his eyes but continue to eat.

  
They were having a great time when a soft large something landed on Dean's shoulder. Cas had just pulled back the fork after feeding him a bite of pancake. The fledgling froze mid-chew and looked over his shoulder at the obvious costumed cast member. The big gloved hand resting on him belonged to Goofy. Dean blinked at the character.

  
"I may have forgot to inform you this is a character breakfast." Gabriel explained. Though it wasn't forgetfulness that had caused him to omit information.

  
Sam smirked. "Come on Dean take a picture with Goofy."

  
Dean shot Sammy a glare but said nothing.

  
"Please Dean." Sam begged. "I'll get in it too."

  
Gabriel nodded. "How about that, come on Dean. I'll make it worth your while." The archangel sweet-talked.

  
Dean looked at Cas who was giving him a neutral look. That made him relax. As long as Daddy didn't expect one or the other. Sam was giving him the super puppy eyes. He sighed but nodded and in a moment the two were standing on either side of the character(man in costume).  
After the picture was taken and the weirdo moved on to a table with five kids at it the fledglings sat back down. As they returned to their very delicious food a woman and a teen aged girl approached.  The girl stood hunched, in a demeanor that spoke of little self-worth. Her clothes were decidedly punkish. Black skinny jeans with slashes in them, a dark purple shirt reminiscent of Victorian era with wide ruffled cuffs and puffed shoulders with a lacey collar and buttons down the front, and Frankenstein boots adorned the girl.

  
Except the woman was an angel and the girl was a fledgling like Sam and Dean.  As of yet no other parental angels had approached Cas and Gabe. Most likely the status of archangel scared them off.

  
"Gabriel, I am Ruth and this is my daughter Absinthe."

  
"Absinthe?" Gabriel repeated without inflection. "I'm guessing she named herself?"

  
Ruth nodded. "She would rather not be called by the name her _parents_ gave her." The way she spoke of Absinthe's human relations made the fledglings shudder.

  
Obviously they hadn't been very good parents. This Ruth was probably a much better fit.  Seeing as she drew an arm around the girl protectively. "I do not wish to intrude upon your meal, but I saw other nesting angels and wanted to speak with you if I could."

  
Gabe and Cas nodded and two more chairs appeared slyly. Ruth looked at Absinthe. "Please sit dear one, or if you want you may visit the buffet and get more food." She said in a gentle manner, much the same way Cas and Gabe spoke.  The girl looked like she wanted to go get food but she eyed her angel parent warily as if leaving alone was too much.

  
Dean eyed his empty plates. "I want some more waffles." Dean looked at his Daddy. "Please?"

  
"Of course little one." The angel replied.

  
Dean looked at Absinthe. "You want to come?" He asked shyly.  The girl nodded silently and they walked over to the waffle area.  
"You're Dean Winchester?" The girl asked quietly. Her voice was as weak as she was pale.  Her dyed dark locks hung in her face hiding her almost.

  
"I am." He replied putting several of the mickey shaped pastries on a clean plate. She did the same.

  
"You seem happy with you uh dad?" She seemed confused by what to call the dark haired angel back at the table.

  
"Yeah, his name is Castiel.  Do you like Ruth?"  He asked as they started back slowly.

  
"She's better than my real-" She cut off and shook her head.

  
"I'm sorry. My father trained me to be a soldier, to hunt supernatural beings after I turned four."

  
"That's miserable." Absinthe replied. "Mine thought I was a toy he could use.  Mother always knew but never did anything." Her voice cracked. "Ruth came down for the apocalypse watching over another family, she heard my prayers and in righteous fury smote them both. When this bell in Heaven was rung she asked if I wanted a new start. I told her yes because I didn't know anything else. And she loves me, treats me the way I should have been the first time."

  
"Castiel pulled me out of Hell. I was supposed to help end the world but I said no. After the apocalypse didn't happen Gabriel rang the Renewal Bell and he came to me and asked if I'd be his fledgling."  Dean rejoined.

  
"Who's the other fledgling?"

  
"My brother Sam." The former hunter answered. "He and Gabriel get along really well."

  
"Must be nice to have a sibling." The girl murmured.

  
"Sometimes. Sometimes we fight." He shrugged.

  
At the table the conversation was serious.  "Absinthe was abused sexually by her father, I smote her parents when I heard her prayers for deliverance one night.  I've watched over her since. She trusts me, but she refuses to allow me any kind of authority. I fear she believes that if I have power over her I will abuse it the way her human sire did."  Ruth explained forlornly.

  
Gabriel nodded. "Sam was stubborn about giving up control as well. It took a long time for me to get him to accept my authority wasn't ever going to hurt him."

  
"How did he understand this?"

  
"I think part of it was watching his big brother ease into the fledgling role. His brother Dean is Castiel's boy." Gabriel replied.

  
"Perhaps if she views another fledgling completely dependent on their angel parent she will open up more." Castiel suggested.

  
"And that would be Dean?" Ruth asked.

  
"My fledgling's soul was so grievously destroyed by his life that he has regressed to a state of complete dependency on me. He's even wearing a diaper." Cas whispered.

  
Ruth nodded in surprise. "That is The Dean Winchester correct?"

  
"That's me." Dean announced their return. Absinthe sat next to Ruth and silently ate her waffles. Dean set his plate down and waited as Castiel cut a bite and then fed it to the boy. Absinthe watched in shock.

  
Dean accepted the offered food. He caught Absinthe watching in curiosity and instead of blushing he smiled. "Daddy always feeds me, he says it's a sign of love."

  
Ruth looked at the fledgling mildly surprised. "The rebel of the apocalypse being fed by an angel. Now I've seen everything." Absinthe poked at her food then looked at her own angel parent.  The girl was at a loss. She knew she should trust Ruth who saved her from total destruction. But she was afraid that power would allow the horrors of her first childhood to repeat.

  
Dean on the other hand was completely relaxed and trusting. Castiel had authority over the fledgling wholly. Absinthe envied the way Dean was able to let Cas shoulder the worry.  She took a deep breath and made up her mind. Ruth said she wouldn't grow until she gave up control and let Ruth's love guide her.

  
"Momma, can we ride the tea cups next?" Her question was spoken more loudly than her other bits of conversation. She looked at Ruth expectantly.

  
The angel stared. The girl had always called her Ruth. Perhaps Castiel was correct and she just needed a push in the right direction. She smiled at her girl. "Of course dear one."

  
Absinthe smiled back.

  
A few minutes later Ruth and Absinthe said goodbye and headed off for Fantasyland while the boys practically tugged their daddies to Adventureland.

  
"Indiana Jones!" They shouted excitedly.  As they headed in they passed an animatronic show called the Tikka Room.

  
Gabe pointed at it and in Enochian said. "What do you say we put 'em in there when it's nap time?"

  
"I think that would be a marvelous idea." Castiel agreed. It would be a good reprieve for all.

  
The line was short. Gabriel had somehow picked the quietest week ever. Or more likely, he had made it the quietest week ever.  But at this point it didn't matter.

  
Dean and Sam both pointed at the fake skulls and booby traps. "Dude it doesn't even look real." Dean pointed to a poor knock off of a human skull.  Sam giggled. They followed into the little theater where they were sat down and watched an instruction video from the character Sala.  
Dean rolled his eyes but Sam listened to the story. "Is this based on a true myth?" He looked to his Dad to answer it.

  
"Indeed it is Sammy." The archangel grinned and ruffled his hair.

  
They moved onto the next part of the queue and then finally climbed into the big car. Of course the fledglings were once again sandwiched between the two angels but they didn't mind.

  
The car moved forward once they were buckled and Dean and Sam both shuddered with excitement.  
The voice of Sala warned them about brakes and to be careful. They then moved on to a series of doors. They were about to be given riches when the car veered the other direction. "Fools you have looked into my eyes and now you shall die!"

  
Sam shook his head. That was like every bad guy monologue ever.

  
The effects were pretty cool, they had Sam and Dean fooled. When Dean ducked at the darts Sam laughed. But the favor was returned when Sam madly swiped at false spiderwebs and Dean nudged him with an elbow for being silly.  They both agreed the fire was awesome. And they even had the boulder chasing after them.

  
Sam didn't like the giant snake striking at him and Gabe on the left side but otherwise they had fun.  
"Dude that was epic!" Dean shouted.

  
"Now I want to know the real story." Sam said.

 

The rest of the day was like this. After hitting Pirates of the Caribbean, Haunted Mansion, and a small parade they made it back to the Tiki room in time for both boys to zonk out during the part where the girl birds sang.

  
Cas and Gabe carried them both to a park bench and let them snooze. A cast member asked them if they needed wheelchairs.  
"Nah, we got these two." Gabe answered politely.

  
"They have had an exciting day." Castiel explained. "Until today they had never been here."  
The cast member just nodded with a smile and wished them a wonderful day.

  
When they woke up it was lunch at a smaller restaurant and then back to the rides. This time Big Thunder Railroad and Splash Mountain were both hit. Dean complained about the singing animals and Sam told him they were part of the story.

  
"Why does a thrill ride need a story?"

  
"Perhaps to justify the thrill in the first place?" Castiel offered surprising everyone. Gabriel nodded with a laugh.

  
They went on riding until they had ridden everything except the little kid rides in Fantasyland. They ended the night with a light dinner followed by churros and hot chocolate while they watched the fireworks.  The four returned to their hotel and the two boys were more than willing to climb into bed. They had the next day to keep exploring this magical world. 

  
Castiel kissed Dean on the head as he tucked the fledgling in. Dean was already half asleep but he smiled at the gesture.

  
Sam hugged Gabriel tightly. "This is just so awesome I can't believe. I just spent all day in Disneyland!"

  
"Yep, now sleep so you can do the same tomorrow." Gabe replied ruffling his hair.

  
The angels watched them fall asleep in the dark room.

  
"Already I can feel their souls swelling from this." Castiel observed.

  
"Yeah. Now that they actually get to be kids they can move on and grow into kick ass angels."

  
"They will be truly formidable then." Cas agreed. 


	38. Disney: Day Two

Crowley knew there was only one way to get what he wanted.  Raphael had cowed to Gabriel somehow and that meant the two archangels were orchestrating the angels that werent nesting to guard over the areas more populated with fledlgings.  And that meant that he was losing demons to them.

The problem was that if he tried to open Purgatory the angels would surely know. And killing an archangel right now was the worst idea ever. Raphael was in Heaven doing his business and Gabriel had a fledgling. Nesting angels were a truly vicious lot. Especially since the Grace- soul connection that made fledglings more resilient  boosted an angel's power.

Technically the parent angel had a direct line to  the soul of the fledgling. And until the fledgling passed the point of human and into the category of Celestial that soul was like a battery. It gave the angel quite a boost. 

So he had to hunt monsters quietly. Had to find one from behind the gates without catching Heaven's attention. Only then could he amass he power he needed to deal those angels a severe blow.  Especially while they were nesting. Hundreds of fledglings were cropping up all over the world. That would be a lot of angels in the future. 

And two of those future angels were Winchesters. That's all they needed, to have those morally driven morons juiced up and with wings. 

"Just you wait darlings."He purred. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second day they spent in the added park California Adventure. Dean and Sam thuroughly enjoyed the Tower of Terror.

In fact they rode it several times in quick succession.  On the third time in line Dean observed that whoever had desinged the queue was familiar with vengeful spirit behavior. 

"It's like someone asked a hunter what happens when ghosts attack?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes it is a very acurate depiction of the way ghosts behave."

Gabriel watched as Castiel sat next to Dean. The angel smiled when his fledgling let him help with his seat belt. 

The day was quieter than the previous. 

Sam had a breakdown when some kid walking by announced that he wanted to work for Disney someday and his father told him sharply 'Youll do no such thing. Like me and your grandfather you are going to be a Doctor.'

Sam stared at the father- son and paled. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the fledgling instantly.  "Easy kiddo. You don't have to worry about me doing that to you."

But the heaviness from Sam's soul was palpable. The boy was turning the cogs in his head faster than usual.

"But angels have to obey the orders of an archangel." Sam said.  He started to shake. "I'll never have free will again."

Gabe picked him up as people started to look at the scene. The four of them slipped to a quiet corner and the archangel sat with Sam on his lap.  "No Sammy." He rubbed the crying boy's shoulders. "You will be allowed to choose what you do. You can be a guardian or join Uncle Castiel's Garrison. Maybe you'd like to be in the lawkeeping and judge souls."

Sam looked up his face red and his eyes watery. "You won't make me do something I don't want to?"

"I promise you won't be told what you get to do.  No one bosses around an archangel's son."

 Sam listened and nodded. "You promise?"

Gabe nodded very seriously.  "Swear on my Grace."

That seemed to fix things right up. 

The rest of the day was quiet. 

Until the electrical lights parade. Dean thought the music was obnoxious but the floats were cool. Sam just watched earning a wink from Cinderella as she passed in her carriage.  

Dean giggled about it all the way back to the hotel room. They still had one more day at the parks, to do their favorite rides over again. And then they'd go shopping for souvenirs. Gabriel may have warded the room against the supernatural but he didnt trust the cleaning staff in the least. 

Castiel found that despite running around a park all day, Dean was wired and unwilling for bed. The angel gently tried usig all means of persuasion he knew. But the fledgling was hopped up on sugar and giddy. 

"I'm not tired Daddy." 

"But you need rest." Castiel replied. It was a shame fledglings were immune to medication. There were simple sedatives they could have slipped him an hour ago. "Then how about  a bath?" 

Dean looked like he wanted to refuse, but for some reason bathing had become one of his favorite aspects of being a fledgling. 

"Okay." He smiled and turned for the room nearly slamming into Gabe who was carrying an already sleeping Sam to his bed. "Careful Deano. Sammy is a real grump in the mornings if he doesnt get his sleep."

"Sorry." He whispered. 

Gabriel chuckled. "Someone's hyper tonight."

"It would seem so." Cas agreed with a tired smile. "I'm hoping a bath will calm him enough for sleep." 

"Me too."

Sitting naked in a tub while Castiel washed him had never been on Dean's list of remotely possible weird shit, but it calmed him these days. The complete and utter lack of selfconciousness baffled him them again the angel seemed disinclined to judge him. 

Cas ran gentle fingers through his short hair rubbing the shampoo into his scalp.  "So are Sam and I really going to go through the aging process all over again?" 

"Yes little one. But it won't be quite the same, human milestones of growth mean nothing. Your first big one will be wings.That's not too far off. As your Grace grows you'll develop a halo later on. Your ability to heal and smiting come last."

Dean huffed a sigh. "I want to smite demons now." 

"You're always going to be impatient about monsters aren't  you?"  The angel asked with a smile. 

Dean nodded before his daddy rinsed his hair and began to clean his torso. It should have been degrading, but his soul trilled at such  devoted care and he relaxed utterly.

By the time Cas was finished putting a fresh diaper on him he was already half asleep. He hummed when the angel dressed him in pajamas and carried him to the empty bed. Cas stayed close humming and running fingers through his fledgling's hair until the little one was sound asleep. 

Gabe and Cas rested until Sam stirred. He shot awake a nigtmare causing him to scream. Luckily he arhangel felt the panic before the boy opened his mouth and he muted the sound. 

"Easy Sammy. I'm right here." He pulled the shaking fledgling into his lap and rocked back and forth. Sam clung desperately to him and sniffled as unwanted tears tracked down his cheeks. 

"You left and went to stop someone and then you didn't come back." Sam whispered. He pressed his wet face into Gabriel's neck.

"I told you once Sam, I am never going to leave you. Now hush kiddo. I'm right here and Cas is already checking the wards. Let's  get some sleep for tomorrow ok?" 

Sam nodded but remained firm in his need to hold onto the archangel. Gabe smiled as the fledgling fell asleep on him and held him well into the early morning hours. 


	39. A Vacation Well Deserved

Dean and Sam walked around the store trying to decide. There were tons of tee shirts and toys. Dean looked around trying to find something worth asking for. He knew they were expensive and he didnt want to ask his Daddy for a bunch of cheap overpriced junk.

Sam had already picked up a history of Disney book and shirt for splash mountain.  But Dean had yet to find something he liked. Gabriel and Sam looked at the artwork discussing which ones they liked best. 

Dean stuck close to Castiel in the crowded  store.  Too many threats were around and the angel was the only thing capable of protecting him anymore.  "What do you want Dean?"

"I don't know ." The boy admitted with a sigh.

As they walked around Dean caught sight of the build you own lightsaber. "Can I?" 

Castiel nodded and Dean began rifling through the parts for ones he liked. His daddy helped as best he could offering sugestions here and there but Dean seemed to grasp the concept easy enough. It wasn't long before it was done and paid for. 

 Along with a couple of posters  for Star Tours and  Indiana Jones he and Sam finished up their shopping. 

Gabriel of course had several bags that he refused to let the boys look inside. Most likely surprises for later. 

While wandering the store a voice called out to Dean. "Dean!" The former hunter tensed and then looked to see Absynthe approaching  with Ruth hot on her heals. 

"Oh hey." The fledgling replied. "How are you?"

"I have had so much fun! Momma said she's gonna call your Daddy and see if we can get together sometime."  The girl was smiling  and her hair was actually pulled away from her face.  

"Cool." He replied genuinely. "Sounds like fun." 

"Why don't we all go get ice cream one last time together?" Gabriel suggested as he and Sam joined the other four. 

"I believe that is a fantastic idea." Ruth smiled as the three fledglings headed for the doors of the store to go find the parlor. 

 The line was a little long but once they had enormous waffle cones filled with rich creamy goodness they all sat down. The big table out on the street was jist perfect for six.

"Tell me Ruth, do you think I made a good decision?" Gabriel asked. The fledglings listened as they licked at their treat.

"Indeed." She nodded. "I am  grateful for the opportunity to take care of Absynthe." She smiled fondly. 

Gabe grinned. "I think everyone is better off this way."

"I agree." Cas nodded. 

The angels talked while three fledglings slowly began to drift towards sleep. 

"We should be going." Ruth said collecting her little girl. Absynthe smiled a goodbye at Dean.

"See you around Absynthe." He called. 

"This has been fun but you both need your sleep we head off to somewhere else tomorow." Castiel said. 

The fledglings paused and looked at their dads. "We aren't going home yet?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel grinned wickedly. "Who said this was our only  stop?"

Sam and Dean grinned broadly. "Alright!" The cheered as they made for the exit.

Castiel ruffled Dean's hair. "Unfortunately for you this will be our only vacation for a long while. Once you start forming wings it will be hazardous to take you away from the nest."

"Why?" Sam asked curiously.

"Wings are bourn from Grace and as such are purely metaphysical. They will be intangible to humans but feel just as solid to you as your arm or leg. The energy the two of you will begin to gather for the growing of wings may cause severe problems. Like power outages, short circuting electronics. And demons will be able to lock onto the residual energy that will follow you."

Sam and Dean both knew how dangerous that  could be. 

"So where to  next?" Dean asked curiously. 

Gabe shook his head. "No way kiddo. You got to wait and see where we end up next." 

The four returned to their room where two sleepy boys conked out rather quickly. Very soon they would be packing up and off to somewhere new.

The boys were going to love this vacation.


	40. Camping

Sam and Dean had been napping in the car for a while when the big SUV parked. 

Sam stirred first looking around in concern. "Where?" He asked groggily looking at the two angels in the front. The pine trees and steep mountains were a shock after going to Southern California. 

Dean opened one eye warily lightsaber still held close as he glared at the cause for his return to wakefulness. 

"You boys ever get to camp up at Tahoe?" 

"Tahoe? We had a ghost once that we helped cross over near Tahoe." Sam replied. 

"Never camped." Dean added sitting up and moving the lightsaber from against his head. Castiel frowned at the red marks on the fledgling's skin from having it pressed against him. The two angels got out and chuckled.

Cas pried Dean out from his seat and the toy came with him. "You like this one don't you?" He asked the boy. Dean nodded still not fully awake. Seemed even as a fledgling Dean would cling to weapons. Sam jumped out when Gabe opened the door and the four looked up at the sign for a camping resort. 

"Don't worry. I already have an RV here waiting for us." Gabriel announced proudly.

Sam shook his head. "I want a tent!" He begged.

"What? You want to sleep in a dirty tent like a boy scout?" Gabriel asked a little worried. It was apparent that if Sam wanted a tent then he was going to get it.

"No like in Harry Potter." Sam explained. "Where it's bigger and nicer on the inside but it looks like a measly little tent on the outside." He gestured with his hands and Dean giggled at him.

"Nerd." Dean teased.

"Geek." Sam replied.

"Ok lets get checked in and then we'll see about this magic tent thing." Gabriel announced.

The hostess eyed them and instantly assumed they were two gay couples here for some romantic shenanigans. "You boys know there's a great little make-out spot at the end of the long hiking trail? Lost of couples like to sit for the sunset up there."

Castiel blinked in surprise. Gabe laughed outright. Sam shook his head making a face at the thought. And Dean stared at the woman. "You misunderstand." Castiel finally explained. "We are family, here for a week of masculine fun."

Dean giggled at the way his Daddy frowned as he tried to explain in terms the human would understand.

"We're brothers." Gabe pointed between himself and Cas, "And these two are our sons."

The woman looked mortified. "I'm so sorry. You just looked so young to have such handsome boys." She replied quickly.

"We look younger than we are." Gabe assured with a smile. "But thanks for the warning about the make-out point."

They found Gabe's RV easily. It was a huge hulking gold and black monstrosity with every amenity imaginable.  Dean liked it instantly but Sam pouted about a magic tent so the Archangel snapped his fingers and a simple looking tent rolled out from under the RV. Sam pounced on it eagerly. "Help me set it up?" Sam asked. John had always been the kind of father to expect his sons to complete such tasks on their own.

Gabe nodded and the two went over to the dry ground and began putting it together. Dean wrinkled his nose at the thought of getting in the tent. "I like the RV." He said. Cas nodded knowing the feeling of solid walls would give Dean the sense of security he longed for.

"Gabriel has already warded this vehicle so lets get you changed and ready to go to the lake." Cas announced.

Dean went quietly. He'd forced himself to accept that this was his life now, and it wasn't so bad considering the alternative.

Once cleaned up Cas pulled a new contraption out. It looked like a diaper but it was brightly colored and looked a little sturdier. "It's for swimming." The angel explained.

Dean nodded and then was placed into it and then a pair of swim shorts. These ones had comic book characters on them. Dean immediately liked them.

"Sam not yet!" Gabe shouted. Dean and Cas peeked out the window to see the half constructed tent collapse around them. Instead of Sam looking pissy and upset he was laughing as Gabriel extricated himself from ropes, poles, and canvas. "Oh I see." The archangel looked around but at this point in the afternoon the campers were all out and about enjoying nature. So he snapped his fingers and the tent assembled itself but in a manner that gave the illusion that the two were putting it up instead of angel powers.

When that was done Cas and Dean stepped out of the RV to see it. Sam was grinning. As Dean had expected the inside was almost the size of a small house despite the fact that it was a miniscule three person tent.

With that Sam and Gabe prepared to go to the lake as well. Castiel was confused when Gabe snapped his fingers stripping the angel of his suit and tie and replacing it with jeans and a t-shirt. "That's better."

Dean explained that suits were not worn by humans when enjoying the outdoors. "Jeans and boots are meant for camping, hunting, and leisure."  Cas nodded.

They trekked the short walk to the crystal blue lake and the boys couldn't help themselves.  They tore from their angels and ran for the sparkling water. "Should we have told them about the temperature insensitivity?" Cas asked his brother.

"Nah, they'll be pleasantly surprised when they don't freeze in that lake." Gabe said as they walked a little faster to keep sight of their fledglings.

Dean rushed in unafraid of icy temperatures. Instead the water felt just right. Sam timidly put a foot in testing the water. He grinned when his body didn't jolt back in shock. He followed Dean in. "Dean wait for me!" They splashed in the water enjoying the cool lake. Gabe and Cas stood on the shore watching.

It wasn't long before Sam and Dean came out of nowhere and splashed the two angels. Gabe looked ruffled as he shook water off his vessel. Castiel blinked wanting to vaporize the liquid on him, but there were humans around and he needed to keep from calling undue attention. Instead Cas pulled a squirt gun from the bucket Gabe had pretended to pull out of a bush. The gun was full of water and after the angel willed it to be very cold he aimed at his fledgling and fired a stream of icy water.

The fledgling jolted at the sudden cold on his back and turned to see his Daddy wielding a water gun. Dean grinned and charged for shore Sam on his heels. Gabe tossed a couple guns at them which they caught and then it was an all out war. "Dean and I against you two!" Sam said making sure to use human terms. Gabe and Cas nodded as an all out water fight broke out between the angels and their fledglings.

Dean and Sam ran around squealing as they fired and took hits. Sam dramatically clutched at his heart when a stream from Cas' gun struck his chest.  "I'm hit." He moaned as he fell onto the sand sprawled out like a giant starfish. "Take my gun Dean, avenge me!"

Dean took the squirt gun trying not to giggle as he whipped up. The two angels were currently refilling their guns. Dean gave a shout before pointing the two guns at the two angels and firing.

Gabe sputtered at the shot that nailed him in the face. Castiel dropped his gun at the shock of such a precise shot. Sam laughed at the determined gleam in Dean's eyes as he effectively disabled both angels. Unfortunately for Dean the guns emptied and he stood there defenseless. Gabe and Cas approached guns in hand and Dean suddenly went still.

His eyes turned from playful to terrified.  He stood frozen in place as Sam shook his shoulder. "Dean what's wrong?"

The fledgling dropped the useless guns and then shook. "No weapons Sammy." He muttered. Sam realized then that Dean was freaking out about being defenseless.

Castiel dropped his gun and approached with his empty hands visible. "Dean? Dean are you ok? No one's going to harm you I promise. " Dean shuddered then and when Cas reached him he buried his face in the angel's shoulder.  "Dean these aren't real weapons. No one can harm you while I am near."  Dean said nothing just shuddered and a guy who was with his girlfriend stared from under their umbrella.

Sam turned to them as they made comments. "Oh help me, I'm this big tall dude and I'm afraid of getting shot with a water gun." The maybe twenty year old joked as the girl beside him cackled.

"Don't make fun of him!" Sam shouted. He felt righteous fury and anger building and his hand twitched. Gabe rushed to grab his fledgling before Sam accidentally caused the humans harm.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl asked.

"Nothing." Gabe growled yanking Sam away from the couple. "Easy kiddo."

"But they were making fun of Dean." Sam protested being dragged back to the other two.

"And you aren't human anymore Sammy. You could have hurt them real bad without intending to. Though you haven't got the juice for it yet you were gonna try to smite the both of them."

That sobered the fledgling up and he stared in worry. "How?"

"How do you think Dean managed to shoot us both in the face?" Castiel asked as Dean had calmed and was now pulling away from the angel enough to listen. "No human can fire two guns with that much precision. But an angel could easily achieve such a feat. Dean's forming Grace allowed him to see the two of us as separate targets and he easily fired on us both simultaneously. Just as your Grace was allowing you to build up energy to smite. Though it would have been more like getting shocked by a tazer."

Sam stared in shock. "Dude that's awesome!" He looked at Dean who was grinning.

"Yeah. Except for the part where you tried to smite humans." Sam bit his lower lip in regret and nodded agreement.

"No need to worry about being vulnerable Dean." Gabe offered. "You and Sam are safe with us, and you aren't without your own protections."

Dean nodded. They gathered their toys and trudged back for the campsite. It was time for dinner.

They roasted hot dogs over the campfire and then marshmallows. Cas decided he did not care for the white fluffy treat but Dean and Sam indulged in quite a few making jokes about something called the 'stay-puffed marshmallow man'.

Gabe and Cas watched the energy die from the two. Especially since Dean had actively used his Grace to attack the two angels and Sam had basically been pulling in energy for an attempt at smiting. This was why this trip was happening now and not later.

If Sam and Dean lost control they could very easily hurt a human or draw the attention of demons and other monsters.

They had to make sure Sam and Dean felt safe and relaxed around humans or an accident may occur.

The two fledglings drifted off and Gabe carried Sammy to the tent while Dean clung to Cas as he climbed into the RV. There was a silent look shared between the angels before they warded their respective shelters.

Sam and Dean would have to trust them a little more. Trust that they would be protected by the angels parenting them.

 

 


	41. Angels Love Nature

Dean woke up to find Cas hovering over him. The fledgling  blinked and noticed there was no light coming in through the crack in the curtain. 

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I thought you might like to go fishing." Castiel suggested. 

Dean nodded eagerly. He had only been once as a kid with Bobby.  The early morning outing had been truly relaxing  for  Dean. 

He and the older hunter went when John had taken Sam for some solo hunting lessons. They had gone up to the lake and spent the better part of the day on a dock. Dean had enjoyed the quiet and calm. Bobby didn't try to talk to him, just gave him some pointers every now and again. 

Dean didn't catch but a few fish, but the calm quiet had been nice. In fact the day was so memorable for the hunter that he'd dreamt of sitting on a dock and fishing when the hunt became too much. Cas had visited a dream of Dean's that involved fishing on a dock. So the angel must have planned this specifically for them. Dean hadn't actually fished since that one time with Bobby.

 Now awake with excitement he let his Daddy dress him in jeans, a flannel shirt, and a jacket. Then his boots were  tied and he was fed a pastry and some fruit for breakfast. Castiel was wearing jeans and a shirt. Gabriel popped in real quick with a ridiculous looking fishermans hat. 

"Can't fish without one of these." He told his younger brother. Dean giggled at it then pulled a lure from the tackle box  he was checking.

"Let me see it." Dean asked. Gabe handed over the hat and the fledgling stuck the bright green lure into it. Then he offered the hat to Cas. "It's for good luck." Dean explained.

The angel nodded and put the hat on while Gabriel snickered. 

Dean grinned "Now we can go fishing."

Beaming, Castiel led his boy out of the RV and into the early morning air. 

They walked a short ways down to the lake and then marched onto a dock. Dean grinned as he raced over the precarious wooden planks. They sat feet dangling over the edge and then began going over the gear. Dean was pleasantly surprised that the angel knew how to fish.

"I spent the last few nights watching videos and reading books." Cas explained. Dean smiled and put a squirming worm on his lure. 

"Yuck." He wiped his hand on his jeans and the angel sighed. Dean would always be inclined to wiping dirt on another part of himself rather than on something appropriate. 

When their lines were cast they  just sat watching the sun come up and enjoying nature.  Castiel pointed out creatures in the distance and even some kinds of plants. Dean listened ammused at how interested in nature the celestial was. 

"One day this knowledge will all be yours. Unlike Gabriel or I who knew from the day we were created, you must learn it. But not until your Grace is formed enough to retain that much information."

"Cool." Dean said.

 

 

 

 

Gabriel managed to get Sam out of the tent before sun-up in time for a beautiful sunrise over the lake. The pair sat on a rock over the lake staring at the multicolored sky. 

"Dude this is beautiful." Sam murmured as the sky turned from bright orange to purple to pale blue. The natural clarity of the lake reflected the colors on its rippling surface.

"The world is pretty awesome. I shudder to think of what it might be like had you  and Dean played by the rules."  The archangel replied.

Sam's response was a shiver and the angel pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry about Lucifer kiddo. I made sure he's locked extra tight. Even smote a few demons who knew about the seals." 

"What about Crowely?" Sam asked sounding small as looked out over the water. 

"Seeing as he happens to be against Lucifer and only wants to play big business in Hell I figured we can leave him alone. I doubt he'll move on us. Now hush. We're here to enjoy nature and relax. One day you'll be able to name every tree and animal."

"You angels really like nature huh?" 

"It's God's creation. Everything is beautiful because he made it all. Even humans.  I used to go do this alone, now I've got you to enjoy it with."  Gabe explained quietly. He'd never felt this attached to a human before. Sam was someone he could talk to and explain to without getting judged.

"Not even Kali?" Sam asked his hazel eyes squinting as the sun finally peeked over the mountains. 

"Nah. She liked killing people too much to enjoy nature unless it was covered in blood."

Sammy made a face and then relaxed listening to the gentle lap of water and the multitude of birdsong. "Animals don't run from angels do they?" The fledgling asked.

Gabe chuckled at the never ending run of questions. "Not fledglings either. They can sense we're no harm to them." 

"Cool." Sam said watching an eagle land on a nearby tree. "So I could approach any animal?" The boy asked.

"Whoa there. That doesn't mean you should pester every creature you meet." He suggested. Sam nodded and leaned back into the angel just watching the sun climb to its perch in the sky. 

After that they took a hike before it got hot.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched Dean fight with the fish on his line.  When Castiel went to help, Dean was losing patience, and he let out a growl of frustration as he yanked viciously on his rod. 

The aggresion translated into a lashing  out of his growing Grace. The rod came up with a large fish and the startled cry of Castiel as he fell off the dock. Dean dropped the rod and fish on  dock.

"Daddy?" He called quietly.  Cas resurfaced  completely wet. In one hand he held the fisherman's hat  and the other he used to pull himself onto the dock. 

"Perhaps we should discuss your anger management issues Little  One."

Dean looked at his toes. "Sorry Daddy I didn't mean to knock you off the dock." 

"It was an instinct reaction." The angel smiled then turned to the large rainbow trout. "That's a nice catch." 

"Thanks." Dean grinned then pulled the hook out of the mouth.  They were about to put it up when Gabe and Sam appeared. 

"Now that is a story I want to hear." The archangel held up a camera. "Ok now smile." 

Dean held up his catch and grinned wide while the angel put an adm around him and grinned. Gabe took the photo and then he looked at Sam. "We came to get you for lunch."

Sam waited until Dean was done putting his fish into a container then shoved him into the lake. Dean spluttered in surprise before reaching  for his brother. Sam tried to jump back but Cas was behind him and pushed him towards the other fledgling. 

Before Sammy could say anything Dean had him and yanked him into the water with him. Then the splash war began. 

Which waged until a stray splash doused Gabriel.  He blinked in surprise and looked to Cas who gestured to the boys.

Gabe grinned and snapped his fingers. Before either fledgling could escape the water rose up and deposited them onto the dock. "Alright boys. Now that we're all soaked lets get some lunch." It wasn't a question so the two nodded eagerly.

They trudged back to the site, Dean carrying his fish bucket and talking to his daddy about gutting and cleaning his trout.

Sam recited some of the knowledge his own angel parent had taught him during he hike. "One day I'll know everything?" The boy asked.

"Most everything. There's a few things even I don't know about." Gabe answered. 

"But Dad, you're like ancient. You have to know everything." Sam replied.

"Well I certainly didn't  know you would succeed in stopping Luci. Or that I would survive that encounter and ring the Bell of Renewal in Heaven." 

"Guess those were good surprises huh?" Sammy asked.

Gabe ruffled his hair. "The best." 


End file.
